El diario de writheart
by leinahtan
Summary: Con un triste pasado un pequeño potro busca su nuevo camino, pero ahora recuerda quien es en pero no sabe quien es en verdad, perturbado solo tiene su diario que contó su antigua historia, con muchas cosas en su cabeza no sabe que hacer y que reaccionar, pero teniendo a alguien que lo quiera sabe que camino tomar
1. Chapter 1

-erase un precioso día de otoño, las aves cantaban su melodioso silbido, preparaban todo para cuando llegue el invierno, una pegaso amarilla, estaba en un pequeño trabajo, sacar algunas ramas grandes, ya muy cansada del trabajo pensó-

(bueno ya casi acabo, no creo que haya algún problema si lo dejo asta aquí, a parte quien seguirá por aquí, este camino nunca se uso, no creo que nadie lo note, ya se me esta haciendo tarde, quiero ver a las crías de los conejos-

-tranquilamente pasa a ver a sus amiguitos del bosque, muy calmada abandonaba ese olvidado camino por el que nadie transitaba, para cuando estaba casi llegando una gran ráfaga de viento soplo haciendo caer una rama de un gran árbol-

(cielos, espero que nadie la note, bueno aun que no creo que haya algún accidente pero ¿que tal si pasa?, espera, no tengo que ser muy negativa, bueno aun que me dejaron hacer esta parte sola, ya que en el otro lado de la ciudad estaba peor)

-siguio su camino asta que algo la detiene, era un conejo que parecía muy exaltado, tenia mucha prisa, la pegaso lo vio pero no le dio tiempo para saludarlo, tenia mucha urgencia que la siguiera, ella sin mas remedio lo sigue asta llegar a ese gran árbol que se le había caído el pedazo de rama-

¿entonces tu madriguera estaba hay?

-el conejo señala la rama-

¿que tu quieres la rama para tu casa?

-el conejo hace un gesto de "no"-

¿entonces que sucede?

-el pequeño toma una ramita, hace que estaba saltando tranquilo por el bosque, hace como si sintiera un ruido y lanza la rama para arriba, cuando cae encima de el se tira al suelo como si estuviera desmayado-

¿te callo una rama encima y te caíste al suelo?

-el conejo se tira al suelo, muy decepcionado por que la chica no le entiende, hace un ultimo intento y se para encima de ella y le gira la cabeza haciéndola que valla asta donde el indicaba, mostrandole algo que había hay, era una bolsa con un libro, un lápiz muy gastado y un bit bastante sucio, viendo mas de cerca esa gran rama observo que había alguien hay, era un pequeño pony de tierra, era de color blanco, cabello rubio muy sucio, en su cabeza tenia una gran herida que aun estaba sangrando, estaba delgado y parecía muy débil a pesar de que estaba tirado bajo la rama, la chica lo lleva de inmediato al hospital, muy preocupada por su condición-

-al ingresar al hospital de inmediato lo llevaron de urgencia, un doctor con 2 enfermeras entraron, después de 1 hora salieron muy aliviados-

- el doctor se le acerca a la pegaso y muy aliviado le dice- a tenido suerte, bueno de hecho bastante, hemos tenido todo tipo de accidente pero no tan grabe como esto y peor aun en un pequeño y digamos que este pequeño a tenido suerte, pero ¿como le habrá caído una rama encima? peor aun en medio de un camino , otro poco y no sabríamos que resultado tendría

- muy nerviosa la pegaso le responde- habrá sido culpa del viento

o al tipo o tipa descuidado que no hizo su trabajo, estúpidos irresponsables, por causa de eso hay muchos accidentes

-muy preocupada la pegaso le dice- ¿por que dice que a tenido suerte?

digamos que a sobrevivido sin ingerir alimento por 5 días, ¿como a podido resistir eso? algo que casi le rompe el cráneo, a pesar que es un potro pequeño, eso es muy impresionante

-la pegaso totalmente preocupada le pregunta- ¿estará bien?

-el doctor solo guarda silencio por un rato y le responde- eso lo dudo, ¿por cierto como se llama, el pequeño?

-la chica no sabe como responderlo y solo calla, el doctor solo se queda parado a escuchar su respuesta pero- lo siento, no lo conozco

bueno, ¿pero sabe algo de el?

no para nada, pero, encontré sus cosas

y ¿hay algo hay que pueda identificarlo?

bueno este libro parece viejo

-el doctor lo toma y lo lee, se salta algunas paginas-

eeesstooo ¿parece ser su diario? ¿no? -dijo aquella pegaso con mucha duda en su cara-

si, es su diario, parece que bueno eso parece, aun que no hay ningún nombre, al parecer sigue siendo anonimo, solo en el inicio esta escrito algo, pero en lo siguiente nada, ni su nombre, de donde viene, solo cosas y nada mas, pero creo que se a escapado el algún orfanato

¿orfanato? ¿como sabe eso?

bueno es solo leer, creo que sera mejor que me valla a mi oficina, lo veré en un rato mas

¿por que llamara a un orfanato?

por que de aya viene, a no ser que se presente algún tutor o algún familiar no tendrá mas remedio que ir allá

-la pegaso solo guardo silencio, mientras el doctor se retiraba, tomando el diario lo habré y empieza a leerlo-

* * *

primer día

sabes, no quiero poner querido diario, suena muy ridículo, solo empezare con día 1, preferí contar desde que empece a escribir que poner tantas fechas, bueno en fin, ayer me regalaron este diario, sorpresa lo estas leyendo o se me olvido algo y lo leo yo ahora, raro, ¿que alguien me regalara algo?, igual, es algo extraño, en especial estando acá en este horrible sitio, bueno en fin, ya a pasado varias cosas, que podría contar, pero mejor que no, ¿por que? por que gastaría este diario, con hechos que ya pasaron que los hechos que van a suceder, bueno creo que me regalaron este diario para dejar un registro de mi existencia, o algo así, ¿pero para que?, no le importo a nadie, a quien le importaría saber que existo, si a mis padres no les importe a quien mas podría interesarle, en fin, podría escribir las cosas interesantes que me pasaron hoy día pero soy muy aburrido y seria un desperdicio de espacio, bueno mañana sigo escribiendo

* * *

día 2

estoy molesto, nunca paran, ojala pudiera darles su merecido, ¿por que se meten conmigo? como los odio, ni siquiera los conozco, ¿les habré hecho algo malo?, que es lo que les molesta de mi, para peor nadie se me a acercado hoy día, se supone que estamos en el mismo grupo, parece que no es mi destino hacer amigos, ya da igual, solo espero largarme de aquí de inmediato, no soporto mas este sitio, si pudiera tener algún familiar o lo que sea,...

sabes, es curioso, todo lo que e hecho es esconderme, hablo de escapar pero no hago nada, sabes, me iré, tal vez me arrepienta, pero se que no lo are, aun que se que lo are, curioso, todos somos hipócritas, nos tomamos tan enserio la palabra que al final nos mentimos y nos fallamos, el que promete ser honesto algún día fallara, el que sea bondadoso demostrara todo lo tacaño que puede ser, el mas leal traicionara a sus amigos, la diversión nunca dura para siempre, se disfruta, si, pero después nos deja peor que antes, amigos, quien los necesita, solo son compañía, solo piden favores, para ¿luego que? negarte, insultarte, no los necesito, si sobreviví solo me iré solo, ya no me queda nada, solo me queda mi suerte, mi maldita suerte, la que no me a salido nada favorable, a lo menos algo bueno me paso hoy día, en la calle me encontré un monedero, pero, se le había caído a una chica, si hubiera querido lo hubiera ocultado, pero, se lo devolví, es curioso, cuando se la pase ella me lo agradeció y dijo que gracias al cielo que aun habían personas amables, me dejo metido, ¿como eso que yo era amable, si no me conoce? bueno después de eso me dio una moneda y eso, se fue, asta luego, necesito dormir, pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza eso que me dijo, ya asta luego

* * *

-la pegaso cambia de pagina pero el diario tenia algunas paginas arrancadas, pero siguió leyendo aun faltando algunas hojas-

* * *

día 7

al final logre escapar, a lo menos nadie me echara de menos, ya era hora de salir, con tantas golpisas me empezaba a doler incluso los pensamientos, a lo menos tome algo de comida que había, en fin y al cabo que era mía de todos modos, yo trabajaba por ella, en fin, llevo mucho rato caminando por el bosque, solo espero que la comida dure, si se racionarla me alcanzara como para unas semanas mas, bueno, sera mejor seguir, se escucha a lo lejos unos ruidos extraños

bueno en fin ese ruido era un animal, bueno no era de mucha importancia, pero para que dejara de hacer ruido le di algo de pan, tenia mucha hambre ese perro, ahora si asta mañana

* * *

día 34

se que no e escrito en mucho tiempo, había olvidado que tenia diario, es curioso, ves caras pero no sentimientos, hace una semana conosi a unos chicos que pensaba que eran mis amigos, estábamos juntos, pero al final al cabo de unos días me engañaron y me robaron algunas cosas, en especial el dinero, solo me queda este estúpido diario, un bit, una manta toda llena de hoyos y un trozo de pan, nunca volveré a confiar en nadie, los odio, los odio a todos, pero que puedo hacer, son 4 contra 1, perdería de todas maneras, si no fuera tan débil e ingenuo, tengo que ser mas valiente, pero, ¿como?

* * *

día 36

no se cuantas veces e pensado en volver al orfanato, pero no me rendiré, algún día podre descansar, cuando encuentre un tesoro, ¿que cual es el tesoro? es encontrar la tranquilidad, eso si es un tesoro, vivir tranquilo, pero se que no pasara, encontré un letrero que decía que había un pueblo cerca, tal vez encuentre donde quedarme, lo malo es que parece que queda muy lejos, es algo mas para motivarme a llegar, el problema es ¿que pensaran si ven a un niño solo?, ¿me llevaran a otro orfanato?, sera mejor no pensar en eso, bueno ahora me encuentro en el bosque everfree, ya me da lo mismo estar hay, no es tan terrorífico como dicen los libros, de hecho es muy tranquilo, en especial por las noches, no hay ningún ruido, solo el canto de las aves y el rugido de una que otra bestia, dragón o cualquier cosa, creo que mejor me duermo, tengo mucha hambre y mucho que recorrer mañana,

* * *

día 37

ya e recorrido mucho camino, me e pasado por un pueblo muy alegre, igual, hoy vi a muchos niños saliendo de la escuela, vi como sus madres o sus padres o ambos recogían a sus hijos e hijas, los veía y me daban envidia, una gran tristeza me invadió hoy día, no expresarlo pero seré directo, a que mas da, sabes hoy dia me dieron ganas de como decirlo, matar gente, esa gente mala que lo hace por que si, esa que solo con verte te odia, me encontré a dos sujetos muy extravagantes, llevaban unos atuendos horribles, y hablaban muy refinados, parecía que les daba ganas de vomitar al hablar, como si les diera asco hablar o responder, era raro, supongo que esos eran los tales millonarios, lo que si era injusto, a una tipa se le callo el monedero, claro lo recogí se lo iba a devolver aun sabiendo que no ganaría nada con hacerlo, me jodió, salio todo un mal entendido, le hable a la tipa y su acompañante me empujo, me dijo que quería en un tono muy hostil o sea violento, solo le mostré el monedero y esta tipa grito "ladrón", me dijo ladrón, después de eso muchos tipos me rodearon, les arroje el monedero y con la distracción escape, llamaron incluso autoridades y dijeron que había un niño robando, es me jodió completamente mi mente, ¿yo ladrón?, ¿que hice para merecer eso?, un chico me atrapo y dijo que aquí estaba el ladrón, le di un golpe en el estomago y escape otra vez pero, como no soy nada atlético me atrapo de nuevo, esta vez el chico trajo unos amigos, me rodearon y después de eso me apalearon, ¿como termine en esto?, después me echaron del lugar, ahora pienso y llegue a la conclusión de que nunca confiare en nadie, el mundo es cruel, es malo, no hay nada, no comprendo, la gente me odia sin motivos, peor aun, no e comido nada, ya son 2 días, sera mejor descansar, averigüe que hay un pueblo cerca, que hay todos son amigables, eso espero, no quisiera volverme negativo, así pensar que todos son malos, yo no soy malo, solo tuve mala suerte, no quiero envidiar a nadie, mi vida sera horrible pero tengo que saber aguantarla, si no lo hago que sera de mi, borrado por la sociedad, dejarme aplastar, no quiero terminar mi vida sin haber hecho algo mínimo

* * *

-terminado leer el diario la pegaso solo se sienta en una silla, abrazando el libro, con mucha pena en la cara, la enfermera sale de la habitación del niño y-

disculpe enfermera

si

puedo pasar

claro

-la pegaso entro a la habitación y ve que el niño estaba con un órgano con un liquido color ámbar trasparente puesto en la pata y conectando a la vena, el doctor entra a la habitación y dice-

eso es un órgano de suero, es como una sal que reemplaza el contenido estomacal, perdida de sangre y sirve para hidratar

¿estará bien?

no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero solo hay que tener confianza

-mientras el doctor hablaba con aquella chica siente un pequeño gemido, al voltear era el niño que estaba tratando de moverse, rápidamente el doctor lo examina, pidió que hablara pero como que no le entendía, tal ves era por que estaba recién despertando, se quedo un buen rato tratando de mover sus extremidades, el doctor escribe algo en su libreta y le sigue examinando, le tomo el pulso y sus reacciones, todo normal, tomo una paleta de helado y la puso frente a sus ojos de color café, siguió la paleta con sus ojos, eso decía que tenia buenos reflejos, y ningún problema a la vista, continuo el examen, pero al momento que de dijo que hablara el no pudo hablar nada, movía la boca pero solo hacia ruido, le pidió que a lo menos digiera algo pero nada-

¿esta bien doctor? -pregunta muy preocupada aquella chica-

pues creo que no tanto

¿que sucede?

parece que sufre de amnesia

¿sera momentánea?

tal vez, al tener amnesia uno recuerda como hablar, pero esto parece que es no esta del todo claro, no creo que pueda hacer algo al respecto

¿pero podrá recuperarse?

bueno tal vez, solo el tiempo lo dirá

¿como cuanto tiempo?

bueno mucho, pero eso sera problema del orfanato al que ira

¿sera buena idea que valla al orfanato en su estado?

eso no se si sea de su interés pero no, no es para nada una buena idea, pero ¿que pasa?, no hay nadie que se encargue de el

-la joven habla por un buen rato con el doctor, el pequeño solo observa sin saber que estaba pasando, empezaba a moverse a cada rato mas y mas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama e intento andar, dio unos pasos y se le abalanzo a la chica abrazándola-

- el doctor al ver eso dice- si quiere puede adoptarlo

¿puedo hacer eso?

bueno, parece que esta muy preocupada por el chico, a parte que no creo que sea buena idea que valla a un orfanato, en su diario decía que dejaría de confiar en el mundo, por favor, hágalo que mienta, quiero que vuelva a confiar el en mundo, que no sea un ser negativo, que no piense que el es malo por que no lo es, el mundo es el que no esta preparado para el, cámbiele su suerte

-la pegaso solo miro al pequeño a los ojos y dijo- si, voy a hacerlo

¿esta segura?

(bueno yo cause su estado por no querer terminar mi trabajo, en parte es mi culpa por que este así) bastante señor

que así sea, terminare de hacerle el historial medico, como acaba de llegar al pueblo no tiene ningún nombre, y como su diario no esta firmado tendra que darle uno, pero antes cual es su nombre señorita

-la pegaso mira al suelo y dijo- mi nombre es fluttershy

muy bien señorita fluttershy, ahora la pregunta del millón

¿cual?

¿cual sera el nombre del niño?

¿el nombre? (no lo había pensado, por celestia, nunca pensé que llegaría este día, de echo nunca lo había pensado, esto como que me aterra un montón)

¿esta bien?

a si es que bueno no tengo nada en mente

sabe, se que esta pensando usted, se que es algo que nunca estuvo preparada, se que nunca lo tubo en mente, pero se que pronto se hara a la idea, yo también soy padre, y de hecho mis hijos son adoptados, le daré un momento a solas

-el doctor se retira y fluttershy se queda con el pequeño en la habitación, fluttershy estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de pensar, voltea a ver al pequeño y ve que esta con un lápiz y papel, parecía que estaba tratando de escribir algo en el, como una idea fluttershy le dijo-

te gusta el nombre de writheart

-el pequeño solo le sonríe tratando de decir que si-

a mi también me gusta

-el doctor entra de nuevo a la habitación y dice- bueno señorita fluttershy, ya tiene un nombre

si, el se llama writheart

¿writheart? es un buen nombre, le e dado de alta, puede llevarle a su nuevo hogar

espere ¿que no debería hacerle unos exámenes mas?

creo que no, estará bien en su cuidado, confió en que sera una buena madre

emmm si -dijo fluttershy muy avergonzada-

-terminando de hacer los papeles y terminado todo eso fluttershy lleva al pequeño a casa, fue recibida por todos sus amiguitos que la esperaban muy preocupados por no haber llegado temprano-

bueno les presento a un nuevo integrante de la familia, su nombre es writheart, el también sera un gran amigo para ustedes, bueno como decirlo el es mi hijo

-ya presentado el pequeño fue bien recibió por todos los animales, menos por un conejo blanco, fluttershy lo toma y le dice-

¿que pasa ángel?

-el conejo solo hace señas diciendo "¿como que es tu nuevo hijo?"-

es una larga historia, de hecho todo fue un accidente

-el conejo queda con duda y pregunta haciendo mas señas "¿que ocurrió?-

bueno al principio fue un accidente pero después no se, me dio una gran pena por el, fue algo terrible, si lo entendieras

-el conejo solo se retira de su lado, parecía estar molesto con fluttershy-

-ya terminado el día ella se prepara para dormir, el problema era donde dejarlo, como no tubo mas remedio tubo que dormir con el, de paso tomo el diario del chico otra vez y empezó a ojearlo, vio que había algo mas en la ultima pagina del diario, saltando muchas que aun estaban en blanco-

* * *

día 38

sabes e vagado por mucas partes, la vida es todo un laberinto, ¿laberinto? ese laberinto no tiene fin, solo nos queda hallarlo nosotros mismos, cuando las palabras ya no sirven solo nos queda la acción, se que me an pasado muchas cosas en el camino, la mordida del lobo de madera, la cicatriz en mi pata, la herida de mi estomago, cuando me robaron esos traidores, y e pensado, esas cosas son mis laberintos, ahora comprendo que el problema en verdad es mi falta de decisión, veo que todo es imposible que lo hace así, se que suena muy tonto pero tiene sentido, es curioso, ayer o anoche o en la mañana, no tengo ni idea de la hora soñé que tenia una mamá, aun sabiendo que era solo un sueño me hizo sentir muy feliz, aun sabiendo que tal vez sea una dañina visión, pero quien sabe, que esa pegaso si se convierta en mi mamá, recuerdo que era una pegaso amarilla y que tenia una crin rosa pálido, se que aveces soñar no hace ningún bien si olvido vivir, pero aun así me sentí querido, era como encontrar el mas grande tesoro, aun que sea que es imposible eso lo atesorare mas que a nada, hoy encontré un camino a ponyville, es un camino viejo, el señor que me lo señalo dice que era un bello camino, solo que estaba algo avandonado pero la vista era impresionante, mañana ira para allá. espero poder comprar algo para comer, de mas que puedo conseguir algo, como dice en un libro, el que busca siempre encuentra, de paso quien sabe, poder dejar mu huella al fin

* * *

-fluttershy cierra el diario y abraza a writheart diciéndole-

buenas noches

* * *

**también**** quiero desearles buenas noches, para mi no tanto, ya que estaré de cumpleaños y no se que rallos me pasa que no me gusta celebrarlo, busco cualquier pretexto para dejarlo de lado, por favor dejen sus reviews, ya que esto esta recién ****empezando**

**próxima**** fecha de publicación 5 noviembre, mi cumpleaños **


	2. Chapter 2

dejenme ayudar un poco, hay que hacer algo, siempre que este entre paréntesis sera los pensamientos, sera mas de ayuda para saber lo que piensa nuestro querido protagonista writheart

* * *

-ya era de mañana, como siempre canto el gallo anunciando el temprano amanecer amanecer, como cada mañana fluttershy se levantaba a preparar las cosas como siempre, llevarle alimentos a los animales, llevar las semillas a los comederos de los pájaros, llevar los frutas a las ardillas y murciélagos, las verduras y vegetales para algunos conejos y tortugas, muy ocupada llevando las cosas, cuando termina prepara el te y calienta el pan, sentada toma su desayuno, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba, como no, era la mermelada, va hacia su nevera y la saca, al volver a la mesa vio a writheart parado en la puerta, fluttershy muy descuidada se le había olvidado del pequeño, preparo mas cosas, se sentía que aun no estaba preparada para esta gran responsabilidad-

hola, perdón me había olvidado de ti, es que siempre hago esta rutina, espero que no te hayas sentido abandonado

-el pequeño no respondió nada, solo guardo silencio-

¿bueno quieres salir mas tarde?

-el no le responde nada-

entonces ¿quieres algo mas?

...

emmm, algo, no se, ¿esta demasiado caliente tu te?

-fluttershy intento todo para hacer alguna conversación con el pero no conseguía nada, ni siquiera algún gesto-

bueno, ¿te gusto el desayuno?, es que siempre paso sola, bueno no tan sola, siempre me acompañan mis amiguitos del bosque, y bueno no siempre tengo alguien con quien conversar

-el solo observaba como hablaba si hacer ningún gesto-

awwww, si a lo menos pudieras entenderme

en tenderte

-con esas palabras fluttershy se quedo callada-

que bien, puedes hablar

-el pequeño estaba solo repitiendo palabras que ella le decía, jugando con el y las palabras, cuando estaba en lo mas bien jugando con el siente que tocaban la puerta-

hola fluttershy, estaba preocupada por que no viniste a verme ayer, y pensé que tenias algo importante que hacer. así que pensé, debe estar ocupada así que dije, tengo que entender que pasas ocupada con tanto animalito de bosque, y pensé mejor venir a visitarte, que así que, que tal fluttershy

hola pinkie, bueno si no te vi ayer fue por que tuve que hacer algo muy importante ayer

¿que?

-fluttershy hizo pasar adelante a el pequeño, pinkie lo vio y lo saludo-

hola pequeño ¿quien eres?, yo soy pinkie pie y tu te llamas

o perdona pinkie el no habla mucho

-pinkie juega con el apareciendo por todos lados como de costumbre, el pequeño solo trata de alejarse de ella- (me estas incomodando)

¿que le pasa?

o parece que es algo tímido

bueno ¿como se llama?

se llama writheart

u que lindo nombre, ¿de donde viene?

bueno no lo se

y ¿que hace aquí?

bueno como decirlo emmm

-pinkie aun estaba jugando con el pero el la aparta empujándola- (aléjate de mi, odiosa)

auch, bueno decías

el es

es ¿que?

bueno espero que no te vallas a alterar, el es

-mientras ella hablaba pinkie no le quitaba los ojos de encima al muchacho-

-el pequeño solo intenta alejarse de la chica loca- (quien es ella, por favor que se aleje, es algo odiosa, haber si me alejo de ella)

el es mi hijo

¡¿que?!

bueno te dije que podría ser algo muy sorpresivo

pues me gustan las sorpresa, de hecho bastante, pero en este caso ¡¿como paso?!, digo ¡¿que paso?!

es algo muy largo, digamos que fue un accidente muy grave

podrías haber empezado con eso en el principio

bueno te lo estoy diciendo ahora

cierto, espera que las chicas lo vean

bien pero no se como reaccionaran al saber esto

vamos soy tu amiga y lo estoy tomando muy bien

cierto, -fluttershy aleja a writheart de pinkie y le dice -vamos a ver unas amigas de mas que te van a encantar

-el chico estaba mas calmado al alejarse de pinkie, ya estaba harto de ella- (gracias de alejarme de esta loca, ¿por que no habré corrido en denante, bueno ya no se e ocurrió)

-pinkie sale apurada hacia la casa de otra amiga, por parte de fluttershy va a la biblioteca, mientras en el camino el pequeño estaba observando el paisaje del pueblo-

te parece hermoso no

-el pequeño volteo a verla diciéndole- si

me alegro que te guste (a lo menos me puede entender)

-sigue el camino y entra a la biblioteca-

hola fluttershy ¿como estas?

muy bien, por cierto ¿pinkie también te dijo que te quedaras acá?, por que paso de repente y me dijo que no me moviera de aquí, ¿esta pasando algo?

digamos que esta por pasar

-twilight ve al niño y le dice- perdona hoy esta cerrado, no atenderemos hay día

- el pequeño la ve a los ojos y le dice- eso no

entonces que busca -dice la bibliotecaria-

-abren la puerta otra vez de la biblioteca y era pinkie con sus amigas-

twilight, fluttershy ¿pasa algo? -dice una bella unicornio blanca-

no lo se rarity, pinkie me dijo que no saliera de aquí -le responde twilling-

- la chica rubia con sombrero se le acercaba a twilight diciendo- bueno en total que sea rápido, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no puedo dejar a mi hermano haciendo mi parte, no con la columna lastimada

-rarity le dice- tendrás que esperar applejack

bueno yo tengo una agenda ocupada, bueno no tanto pero igual estaba ocupada

-twilight toma unos libros y los pone en su mesa- entonces solo tendrán que esperar, a lo mejor pinkie tiene algo muy importante que decir, tal vez por eso nos estan reuniendo

-rarity toma asiento y toma un libro y dijo- bueno tendrá sus razones, ¿por cierto quien es este pequeño?

-cuando al fin rarity se acomoda llega pinkie y otra pegaso-

vamos rainbow tienes que saber esto, es muy importante

-applejack se levanta de su silla y dice- pinkie al fin que llegas ¿que esta pasando?

-pinkie suelta a rainbow y esta se levanta diciendo- ya muy bien me quedare, que tienes que decir

-pinkie se para al lado de fluttershy y esta la hace dar un paso adelante- yo no es fluttershy quien debe decirles la noticia

-applejack dice- muy bien que sea breve, ¿por cierto? ¿que hace este pequeño aquí, ¿que no deberías estar con tu madre?

-rarity bebe un te y dice- bueno que se apure en lo que esta buscando y que se valla, esto es una reunion de chicas

-twilight le dice a rarity algo molesta- oye que te pasa, es solo un niño

-rainbow se pone de acuerdo y dice- si es cierto, niño no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que afuera

espera ¿que? -dijo fluttershy pero era interrumpida a cada rato por las chicas, mientras pinkie solo se sentó y observaba como discutían-

-el pequeño se sentó al lado de pinkie- (valla, por que tanta discusión)

-pinke solo come algunas palomitas, esta le ofrece al chico pero se las rechaza- valla menudo escándalo, solo para decir que eres hijo de fluttershy

-dicho eso las cuatro chicas se quedan con impresionadas con lo dicho-

-twilight deja caer su libro diciendo- ¿que?

-rarity solo se queda con la boca abierta, applejack al igual que rainbow estaban como en shok por lo dicho-

bueno es que digamos que paso por un evento muy desafortunado, pensaba que pasaría algo así si les contaba

-rainbow sacude su cabeza y dice- pudiste habernos dicho esto antes, ¿crees que es bueno ocultarle cosas a tus amigas?

-fluttershy le dice- emmm de echo esto paso ayer y si te lo estoy diciendo ahora es por eso, ahora te lo estoy diciendo

-twilight dice- bueno entonces no podemos hacer ningún escándalo si nos esta contando de inmediato

-rarity dice algo molesta- en que estabas pensando

-fluttershy le dice- es algo muy delicado como para que lo diga yo pero es una decision que tube que tomar si o si

-rainbow se pone encima de fluttershy- así que paso

-fluttershy no tubo mas opción que contarles- miren no se como decirles

se breve -le dice twilight-

bien, -fluttershy tubo que contarle todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, con todo y lo del accidente, la ida al hospital todo-

-twilight toma aciento y dice- bueno pero pudiste dejarlo en el hospital

-fluttershy le dejo- no podia hacerlo, eso era muy cruel, si leyeras su diario sabrías por que lo hice

¿tiene un diario? ¿que clase de chico tiene uno? -dijo muy sorprendida rainbow dash-

miren -poniendo el diario en la mesa, twilight lo empieza a leer-

bueno digamos que le falta textura a esta cosa, no tiene indice, días fechas, ni siquiera un nombre

si eso fue lo malo, no tenia nombre, así que le puse uno, creo que le gusto bastante. eso creo

y ¿cual es su nombre?

su nombre es writheart, se lo puse pensado en que le gustaba escribir

bueno es un curioso nombre, por cierto ¿donde esta?

-todas las chicas revisando por todas partes pero no lo encontraban-

imposible que esa criatura se haya movido de aquí tan rápido -había dicho applejack parada en la puerta-

-twilight cierra el diario y dice- pues no creo que este afuera, lo hubiéramos notado de inmediato, debe estar adentro

¡ey chicas esta aquí! -grita pinkie desde el segundo piso

-fluttershy sube de inmediato para ver que estaba haciendo, pero solo estaba en la ventana observando el pueblo desde arriba, con un libro en blanco al lado

uff que bien, estaba aquí

-se pone al lado de el y le dice- no hagas eso, me asustas

-el pequeño la ve y le dice- si, estaba mareado

-rainbow se le acerca y dice- oye pequeño

-writheart voltea y la ve directa a los ojos y dice- que

te pido perdon por lo de endenante, bueno eso de querer sacarte del lugar, no sabia que eras hijo de fluttershy y bueno eso

-el pequeño solo voltea como si la hubiera ignorado-

hey me estas escuchando

-el solo se alejo de ella ignorandola por completo-

-rainbow se para al lado de twilight y le dice- como que me agrada este tipo

¿por que? -le pregunta twilight-

esa actitud ruda es muy genial

-fluttershy le dice al pequeño- ¿quieres comer algo pequeño writ?

-el solo se aleja un poco y pone el libro en la mesa y le responde a fluttershy- no gracias

-twilight con la misma curiosidad de siempre tomo el libro y lo revisa, sin encontrar nada, solo era un libro ordinario sin nada escrito, con la duda en la cabeza le pregunta al niño-

olle, ¿por que tomaste el libro?

-el pequeño no le responde y solo guarda silencio-

o perdona, olvide decirte que tiene amnesia, ese es el motivo también que lo adopte

bueno, no sabia, pero entiende lo que digo

bueno de que entiende algo pues si, algo

entonces, oye writ

-le llamo la atencion al chico y le pregunta- ¿quieres el libro?

-el le observa y le dice- si claro

-twilight le regala el libro al pequeño-

así tendrá otro diario, mientras tengo este un tiempo, ¿te parece fluttershy?

no se, creo, pero no se si sepa escribir

-cuando twilight no estaba mirando el pequeño le había sacado una pluma y tinta y estaba escribiendo en el libro, anotaba solo unas cosas, cuando al fin se dio cuenta vio que solo anoto una cosa en el libro-

-twilight le pide prestado el libro un poco y este se lo pasa sin ningún problema, ella lee lo que escribió y-

bueno fluttershy algo me dice que si sabe hacer algunas cosas

-mostrandole el libro a fluttershy, decía-

* * *

hola, mi nombre es writheart, y quiero que sepan que este es mi diario, a la ves mi libro de pensamientos

* * *

valla

-twilight se alegra y dice- eso quiere decir que si nos entiende

entonces solamente no sabe hablar

valla eso parece una buena noticia

si bastante

-rarity se le acerca y dice- no se ustedes pero aun no me convence, no se, algo no me agrada de el

-twilight le dice- vamos como te puede caer mal, solo es un niño

no es por eso, pero míralo, necesita un cambio de apariencia, mira esa crin larga, se nota que no tiene ningún estilo

-rainbow se ríe y le dice- ajjajaaajaj, tu, criticando el estilo de peinar de un niño, pensaba que eras muy superficial pero te pasaste

no es ser superficial, es solo cuidar las apariencias, creo que le quedaría bien un buen corte de cabello a este chico, fluttershy, te importaría si me lo quedo un rato,

ni un problema, pero por favor, tratarlo bien, no quiero que piense que le harán cosas malas, es algo tímido

-applejack se rie y le dice- no le vallas a hacer algo raro con su cabello

no le haré nada horrible, al contrario se lo dejare espectacular

aja, como lo que quisiste hacer con mi hermano cuando tenia mucho cabello

a no esto es otra cosa

a si, lo llevaras a las pasarelas

como se te ocurre, no puedo llevar a un niño a las pasarelas, bueno aun no

-el chico escucho eso y solo pudo levantar la ceja, rarity lo lleva a la boutique y lo pone en una silla y le coloca una manta al rededor del cuello-

bueno querido, veamos que puedo hacer, huy tienes un cabello hermoso, tengo que buscar un estilo que te encaje muy bien

-tomando un libro muy grande, dentro de el habían muchas fotos de puros cortes de cabello y extrabagantes peinados-

hay que horror, tantos estilos y solo una oportunidad, ¿que puedo hacer? esto es una gran tragedia -corriendo un sofá con su magia y tirandoce en el en forma muy melodramática-

¿que pasa abajo?

-se escuchaba una voz muy suave desde el segundo piso, bajo una pequeña niña, una unicornio, color blanca y un esponjado cabello color purpura, una linda unicornio blanca-

¿que pasa hermana?

es una tragedia, tiene tantos estilos pero es solo una oportunidad

vamos elije una, tu cabello al final volverá a crecer

no soy yo sweetie belle es el -señalando a writheart-

-sweetie belle vio a writheart a los ojos, el pequeño solo los cerro y bajo su mirada-

valla, ¿quien es?

digamos que es un pequeño con una larga historia

¿larga historia?

si pero eso no importa, esa cabellera rubia que tiene, es muy hermosa pero, no se si quiero cortarla o solo peinarla

¿tiene su cutie mark?

al parecer no ¿por que?

por nada, yo diría que le cortes el cabello

¿estas loca?, cortar esa perfección tan suave, pues sigue revisando tu libro, haber si encuentras algo para el

tienes razón, no me rendiré, hay algo para el en alguna parte

-rarity se fue arriba echando humo, dejando su libro abajo-

hola me llamo sweetie belle, ¿como te llamas?

-writheart no le respondió y siguió con la cabeza baja-

¿que te pasa, estas triste?

-el le responde y dice- no

entonces levanta la mirada

-el levanta la mirada y no se había fijado que estaba parada frente a el, pegada a su cara-

diría que eres raro, no te había visto nunca por aquí, se nota que eres nuevo, ¿eres nuevo cierto?

si

¿quieres comer algo?

-el no le responde, estaba muy nervioso por que sweetie belle no le quitaba los ojos de encima, paso varias horas, en la boutique solo se escuchaba muchas cosas que corrían con fuerza, era como si estuvieran corriendo por un tesoro, así pasaron varias horas, sweetie belle estaba aburrida y invita a jugar a writ-

bueno, mientras mi hermana tarda, quieres jugar algo

(que le pasa, de que bajo no me quita los ojos de encima, me da no se que mirarla) no gracias

bueno, si no quieres jugar no importa

-aburrida empieza a ojear el libro de su hermana viendo los cortes que habían, eran todos cortes muy raros y ninguno como para andar luciendo en publico sin que le llamen afeminado o otra cosa, encontró una pagina del libro en que tenia puesto horrible, era solo un corte normal que era solo unos pocos cabellos de puntas, y peinado de lado al puro estilo de roxas, revisando por si estaba rarity a la cercanía toma el libro y lo pone enfrente del chico-

mira este corte te gusta

-observa el corte de cabello y dice- si

no tienes problema si yo pudiera cortarte el cabello, estoy experimentando con muchas cosas para obtener mi cutie mark, ningún problema ¿cierto?

-el solo repitió lo ultimo que dijo sweetie belle- ningún problema

-así sweetie belle le corto el cabello, al principio le costo usar su magia para tomar las tijeras, pero al tomarlo enserio empezó a cortar al asar, para su sorpresa el corte le salio igual al de la foto, rarity baja de inmediato con otro libro de corte de cabello, pero al ver lo que había hecho se tiro al suelo-

nooo por que, era perfecto

vamos no crees que le queda muy lindo

-rarity estaba muy enfadada, vio que corte era y era el que había rallado como horrible, suspirando manda a sweetie belle a su habitación-

bueno nos vemos, -lo ve a los ojos y le dice- es curioso que sus ojos no estén al igual con su cabello, chao

perdónala por lo que hizo, se que no era su intención, se que es algo tonta pero no quiso hacerlo, déjame ver si lo puedo arreglar

-writ solo se levanta y le dice- esta bien, no es nada feo

pero, pero, aaa bueno, admito que ese corte no te queda nada mal, sera mejor que te lleve con tu mamá

¿quien era ella?- dijo writheart muy despacio-

pues es fluttershy, ella es tu mamá, o te referías a mi hermana, es algo imprudente, es algo torpe y atarantada, pero igual intenta hacer todo bien, aun que no lo sea y deje las cosas peor aun, es algo inútil pero siempre quiere ayudar en todo y bla bla bla blabla -así rarity empezó a hablar sin parar de su hermana mientras el la ignoraba por completo, cuando llego con fluttershy a la biblioteca, hay estaban applejack, rainbow y twilight-

increíble, gracias rarity, su crin se ve perfecta

a ¿si?

si bastante, y decías que no sabias cortar el cabello

jejeje, es algo curioso, nos vemos, aun debo terminar esos vestidos adiós

nos vemos rarity, ¿como lo pasaste?

-el pequeño solo responde con un gesto, solo moviendo la cabeza diciendo con ella, "pues si bien"-

-applejack se levanta de la silla y- bueno creo que tengo que disculparme con el, estaba algo molesta por no terminar el trabajo, bueno eso, disculpa pequeño

-fluttershy le dice al chico- ¿como se dice?

-el solo redondea los ojos y le dice- gracias

no hay de que, bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana chicas

adiós

-rainbow dash se paro también y dice- bueno yo también me retiro, ya no hay nada que hacer, por cierto, el corte le queda bien

-el nuevamente le dice- si gracias

bueno nos vemos mañana, otra cosa, no creo todo lo que dice su diario, ¿te importaría?

-fluttershy le responde- pues no se, si te dejara hacer lo que dices

pues no creo que se moleste

-rainbow pone en el piso a writheart y revisa su pata, parecía estar buscando algo, el se resistía tratando de levantarse-

(quítate de encima, pesas mucho) -aun retorciendoce el chico, tratando de quitársela de encima-

pues si, es verdad, tiene una cicatriz en la pata, no es tan impresionante como pensé

-tratando de quitarse a rainbow de encima le da un empujón tirándola al suelo también y ella respondiendo-

valla no se, me agrada este chico, tiene actitud, ya me voy volando, tengo la casa con una tortuga que podría destruirla toda

-así se va volando muy-

¿te hizo daño?. perdón no quiso hacerte daño, solo quería ver algo, no era su intención hacerte daño, enserio

-el solo se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta, parecía muy molesto-

-twilight lo detiene diciéndole- oye se te queda algo

-el voltea y ve que era su nuevo diario, el lo toma y le lo lleva-

oye fluttershy, ¿pensaste en llevarlo a la escuela?

no se, ¿no seria muy apresurado?

mientras antes valla a la escuela mas podría aprender

no se, tengo miedo de que los chicos se burlen de el

vamos, se que podrá apañárselas, a parte estará acompañado de las chicas, ellas podrán ayudarlo, y así podrás hacer tus cosas tranquila

¿tu crees?

bastante, lo pasara bien, así ara amigos

bueno si lo dices así

muy bien, se que es la mejor decisión

-fluttershy se despide de twilight y se retiran los dos. en el camino pasaron por la plaza y de paso tomaron un helado-

y ¿como la pasaste hoy con rarity?

-el solo tomaba su helado tranquilo, sin responder a su pregunta-

bueno se que no la pasaste muy bien, si, se demora mucho en elegir algo, pero a lo menos te quedo muy bien, ¿consiste a sweetie belle?, es su hermana menor, dime, ¿te gustaría ir a la escuela?, es un lugar en donde van todos los pequeños como tu a estudiar, ¿te parece?, hay podrás hacer algunos amigos, ¿te gustaría?

-el solo le responde- esta bien

genial, vamos a la pastelería

-fluttershy lleva a writheart a la pastelería, como era costumbre pinkie dio una fiesta de bienvenida writheart-

¡sorpresa!

-como siempre había hecho una fiesta, habían muchos invitados a la fiesta, pinkie la había hecho especial para el chico, sin otra opción tubo que quedarse a la fiesta, escondiendoce bajo una mesa se queda hay asta que termine-

(menudo lugar es este, no me gusta esto, prefiriria quedarme en casa, la música esta fuerte, no conozco a nadie y me duele la pata)

-cuando termina la fiesta todos se retiran, pinkie estaba aun comiendo dulces y pastel, fluttershy buscaba al chico y este salio de donde se escondia y se fueron a la casa-

¿lo pasaste bien?

-el solo se ahorra la respuesta, aun parecía molesto-

creo que no, lamento que la fiesta no sea de tu agrado

-llegan a la casa y este solo se va a la mesa, fluttershy le prepara algo para comer, sin nada que hacer esta se va a ver a sus amiguitos, el saca su diario y empieza a escribir-

* * *

sabes, no quiero poner querido diario, suena algo raro pero si pondré los días que pasan

sabes, hoy día me paso muchas cosas raras, una tipa rara empeso a incomodarme, no se, su nombre era pinkie pie o eso, despues me llebaron a un lugar con muchos libros, habian cientos de libros, pero cuando llegaron esas tipas me empesaron a hablar raro, era como que me querian hechar del lugar, no se que rallos paso, despues otra tipa llamada rarity me lleba a un lugar lleno de imagenes de moda y ropa, hiso todo un show y se tiro al sillon como si fuera el fin del mundo, lo que si era muy extraña esa tipa, pero su hermana, no se, era como muy buena, es bonita y eso, no digo que me guste, solo lo estoy escribiendo, y bueno, a parte que cuando volvimos al lugar de los libros, la tipa de cabellos coloridos me tiro al suelo y me lastimo, ¿para que? no se, creo que era para ver lo que tenia en la pata, solo era una marca rara, bueno que mas da, la empuje, fue raro, dijo algo como si le agradaba, pues a mi no, me cayo muy mal, despues esa chica me llebo a comer algo elado, no se, ella como que se preocupa por mi creo que es a esa persona que le llaman mamá, bueno eso creo, da igual, despues me llebo a otro lugar, estaba lleno de tipos y tipas que no conosco, parecia selebrar algo, no me gusto el lugar, habia mucho ruido y a parte que muchos desconosidos, en fin, llegamos a casa al atardecer, creo que ya era ora, lo que si me abia comentado algo de ir a la escuela, no se, me resulta algo familiar esa palabra, o algo parecido, dijo algo mas de hacer amigos, y eso, bueno escribiré mañana, lo que si me gustaria poder hablar mas con ella, a beses la veo tan triste a mamá, en fin

* * *

-fluttershy le dice- quieres ir a dormir, mañana tendras un buen día, no se si pueda asegurarte lo pero bueno, si quieres

-el se va a acostar a la cama, fluttershy se va a ver a los animales pero antes de salir de la habitación este la detiene diciéndole-

(sera mejor intentarlo, peor es nada) te quiero mamá

-esta le da un abrazo, después se retira y cae el sueño para el pequeño y joven muchacho-

* * *

**se que hay faltas de ortografía en eso del diario, este sera un asunto a parte, quieren que el diario lo escriba un niño o quieren que use palabras ilegibles, perdón por la demora, me demore un día mas de lo esperado, son las 00:06 del día miércoles  
**

**próxima**** publicasion el día 13 de noviembre**

**no tuve ningún cumpleaños, sera triste pero que se le puede hacer, mi familia esta algo dis-****funcional **


	3. Chapter 3

-ya a amanecido, el gallo cantaba a la aparición del imponente sol, fluttershy se levanta y hace otra vez su rutina, esta vez no olvido a alguien, iba a despertar a writ para que le ayude con las cosas, pero al verlo acostado le da una pena hacer que se levante, mientras va hacia la puerta siente unos pasos, al voltear era writ que se había levantado solo-

o perdona, no quería que despertarte, pensaba hacerlo pero me había arrepentido, es que era para ver si

-así fluttershy empezo a balbucear, writ hacia como que la escuchaba asta que al fin termina-

así que writ, ¿quieres ayudarme con alimentar a mis amiguitos?

-el solo asiente con la cabeza en forma positiva-

gracias, toma estas semillas y arrojarlas al suelo para las gallinas

-el tomo lo que le paso y saliendo afuera las gallinas empiezan a picotearlo, le arroja las semillas y las aleja-

(pensaba que seria muy fácil, pero no así)

-cuando fluttershy va a verlo encuentra un pequeño desorden con las semillas, y al chico algo picoteado por esas aves-

valla parece que aun no estas listo para esto

(como que no estoy listo) otra cosa -dice el pequeño writ con mucha seguridad-

¿otra cosa? haber, podrías tomar el algunas nueces y ofrecérselas a las ardillas

(suena fácil) -toma varias nueces y al acercarse a las ardillas estas escapaban de el, a cada rato que lo intentaba estas se le escapaban, se rindió y se echa al suelo, con la nues en la pata, de a poco se le acercan al pequeño, vio que se le acercaban y hay pudo dárselas, pero a cada rato iban mas y mas, asta que en un momento a otro se le va de control y las ardillas lo atacan, cuando fluttershy va a verlo vio que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras las ardillas lo revisaban en busca de las nueces, las ardillas al verla estas escapan-

o perdón, no pensé que estaban tan ansiosas por las nueces, déjame ayudarte

-fluttershy ayuda a levantarse a writ pero el la aparta, se levanta solo y se va a la casa fluttershy lo sigue asta dentro-

perdona ¿estas molesto?

-el chico solo le responde- no solo que no todo me sale bien

perdona, no pensé que te iba a ser complicado hacer esto

si bien no importa

me alegro de que hables mas

si bueno

-muy preocupada fluttershy le pregunta- ¿oye aun quieres ir a la escuela?

-el solo pensó por un momento y guardo silencio alcanzo a observar que en su rostro tenia mucha preocupación-

bueno puede que aun no estés listo para esto, pero entenderé si no quieres ir

-writ guardo silencio durante un buen rato, asta que fluttershy se levantara y digiera- voy a preparar el desayuno, vuelvo luego

-writ toma su diario y empieza a escribir-

* * *

**dia 1 parte 1 de 5**

es raro que ponga dia 1 de 5, tengo la sensacion de que mas de algun evento puede pasar, bueno este inicio de dia a sido algo, bueno, no muy bien, pero aun que piense no me rendire al final me rendí, bueno son cosas que pasan, pero que mas puedo hacer, aun no estoy tan preparado, en fon, e decidido que ire a la escuela, mamá creo que esta algo asustada con esa decisión pero quiero ser bueno con ella, pero aun así me sale mal, seguiré intentándolo, no quiero rendirme, no aun, asta mas tarde

* * *

-cierra el diario y lo guarda en una mochila, writ toma su te, fluttershy no pudo evitar preguntarle -

¿quieres ir a la escuela?

-el le responde bien claro- si quiero ir

bueno yo solo preguntaba, pero si te arrepientes solo dime

-el bebe todo su te y toma su mochila- voy a ir

-fluttershy solo se rie y le dice- pero si no sabes donde esta, vamos toma asiento, y termina tu desayuno, aun es muy temprano para partir

-con ese detalle el vuelve a sentarse y a terminar su desayuno-

**-mas tarde en ese día-**

bien aquí esta, la escuela, la señorita cheerilee sera tu maestra, o espero que lo paces bien pero, si lo pasas mal dímelo, no quiero que la paces mal

si mamá

¿quieres que te venga a buscar a la salida?

no, estaré bien, recuerdo el camino a casa

¿seguro?

totalmente

-fluttershy se despide de writ y se va, a cada rato volteaba a verlo asta que se fue-

-e observo el lugar y como los otros chicos y chicas entraban al lugar, el también entra, no evita sentirse observado por todos sus compañeros, claro por ser el nuevo, el toma asiento en un lugar desocupado, pero-

-un unicornio gordo lo saca del asiento y dice- este es mi lugar

-el no le importo y se sentó en otro puesto, y de nuevo fue sacado por otro unicornio este era mas flaco y le dijo- muévete este es mi lugar

-algo mas molesto tubo que salir, se sienta en unos de los lugares del final del salón pero antes de que pudiera llegar aparece una unicornio con una tiara y le dice- ni se te ocurra sentarte - en el salón

ve a sweetie belle que le señala un puesto que estaba desocupado, nuevamente el se dirige al puesto que si estaba desocupado y se sienta, mientras los dos muchachos se ríen de el-

buenos días niños, al parecer veo una carita nueva, por favor levántate, ¿podrías presentarte a la clase?

-el solo ve hacia los lado viendo a quien le hablaba, la maestra se para frente a el y dice- tu debes ser el nuevo, yo soy la maestra cheerilee, y ¿tu eres?

-el solo da un respiro y dice- yo soy writheart

gracias, que lindo nombre pequeño, muy bien clase hoy aprenderemos cuales son el contenido de las historias

-la unicornio dice muy desinteresada- aburrido

-a maestra solo da un respiro y dice- no es tan aburrido como crees diamond tiara, es algo que sirve para los que les interesa ser escritores, muy bien para empezar

-el pequeño writ estuvo atento a toda la clase, lastima que sus compañeros solo interrumpían, preguntando cosas nada que ver, al termino de la clase el toma su diario y empieza a escribir-

* * *

**dia 1 parte 2 de 5**

e iniciado el día algo mal, creo, parece que encajo mucho en este lugar, pero bueno, con el tiempo pasara, este día volando, solo aguante y esfuerzo, sabes, mis compañeros parecen algo no se, odiosos, creo que igual, si quiero llevarme bien con ellos tendre que poner de mi parte aun que no quiera hacerlo, bueno creo que hay alguna posibilidad de que, pase algo hoy dia, claro estoy en una escuela llena de niños incluyéndome, tendre que bien con ellos, ya que estare en bien tiempo aquí

* * *

-cierra su diario y lo guarda en su mochila, sin fijarse vio que el chico gordo lo estaba observando, se le acerca y le dice-

perdoname si fui algo violento endenante, estaba algo emocionado hoy dia, dejame presentarme soy snips y el es mi amigo snails

hola -dijo aquel chico con cutie mark de caracol- es raro pero solo somos dos chicos en esta clase

- el otro llamado snips dice- tres contigo, pero bueno, ¿que tal si jugamos algo?, no se, ¿las atrapadas?

(jugar atrapadas, no conosco ese juego, a lo mejor hare el ridiculo, mmm no se, creo que no) gracias pero no quiero jugar, en otro momento

-snips se para enfrente y le dice- o bueno, si quieres juegas con nosotros mas tarde asta luego writheart

-el pequeño writheart se queda en la sala de clases leyendo un libro de texto en la sala, no pudo evitar sentirse observado por tres chicas, al ver para adelante vio que se trataba de sweetie belle y sus amigas-

hola, con que al final te llamabas writheart

-una pony se le acerca muy alegre y le dice- hola yo soy applebloom, un gusto conocerte, es raro ver a otro chico en la clase

-la otra era una pegaso anaranjada con una crin morada- yo soy scootaloo, mucho gusto writheart

-el solo da un respiro y dice- bueno yo soy writheart, es un placer

-applebloom muy animada le dice- si un gusto, ¿por que te quedaste solo en la clase, vamos sal al jardin, vamos a ver quien puede saltar mas en la cuerda, ¿te apuntas?

(saltar la cuerda, mmm creo que no)

vamos sal afuera sera divertido -dice muy enérgica scootaloo-

-ella sacándolo afuera empiezan a saltar la cuerda, cada rato estaban contando la cantidad de saltos que daban, writ no quería saltar, el solo se alejo de ellas mientras estaban distraídas, paseando por el lugar ve que los niños estaban jugando, solo eso, una comiendo dulces, snips y snails estaban parados sin hacer nada o eso parecía, algunas chicas solo hablaban y otras solo jugaban, siguió caminando un rato, y ve a dos chicas conversando-

una de lentes y cabello plateado con una cutie mark de cuchara le habla a otra chica que tiene una tiara-

vamos a jugar un rato ¿quieres?

-la chica con la tiara dice- no quiero, sabes si estoy aburrida es por otra cosa

bueno ¿entonces que quieres hacer?

no se, hablar de otras cosas

¿que te parece al compañero nuevo?

-muy extrañada pregunta la de la tiara- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

es que no se, lo veo y en comparación con otros parece muy interesante

no lo habia notado pero es verdad, ¿crees que oculta algo?

no lo se, pero bueno, vamos a ver si ya entraron de nuevo a clases

bueno si tu dices

-en el momento que voltean para ir a la clase vieron que estaba hay writ-

-la chica de la tiara lo ve y dice- valla mira quien esta aquí

-la de los lentes afirma diciendo- si es el compañero nuevo, hola que tal, yo soy silver spoon

-el solo la observa pero no le responde, ella se enoja y dice-

es de mala educación no responderle el salud a una dama

-el voltea y se dirige a la clase y la ignora, dejándola a las dos solas-

-silver spoon le saca la lengua y dice algo molesta- es un mal educado

-la de la tiara sonríe y dice- tienes razón es algo interesante

¿que planeas diamond?

nada, simplemente nada

-vuelven a entrar a la clase y la maestra cheerilee saca un libro azul y dice-

bueno empezaremos con las matemáticas

-todos en la sala dijeron- aaawww -al mismo tiempo -

vamos pequeños, trabajaremos algo sencillo, las multiplicaciones y divisiones

-todos lucían desanimados excepto uno que no sabia de que se trataba, la maestra observa que todos parecían algo molesto y dice-

bueno mis pequeños, pueden hacerlo en grupos, así les sera mas sencillo

-al momento que dice eso todos se dispersan y se juntan en grupos, writ al ver que todos se habían dispersado no sabia donde moverse, la maestra lo ve solo y dice-

cierto que eres nuevo y no conoces mucho a tus compañeras y compañeros, haber, veamos si alguien te acepta en un grupo

-dicho eso se escucha a sweetie belle diciendo- ¡aquí maestra!

a ustedes, haber ustedes quieren trabajar con el

-sweetie belle estaba en un grupo con applebloom y scootaloo, las tres habían respondido a la vez- si maestra

pero ustedes están trabajando de a tres, así que creo que ya esta listo este grupo

-dicho eso las chicas se desaniman-

¡maestra!

-voltea a ver quien le había hablado y era la chica de la tiara-

a diamond tiara, veo que estas trabajando sola y ¿silver spoon?

esta trabajando con snips y snails

a bueno, writ puedes trabajar con diamod tiara

-el se sienta al lado de diamond y ella le dice-

con que tu eres writheart

-el no le responde, se queda quieto mirando al suelo totalmente callado-

como pensé, es curioso, en comparación con los chicos que e visto tu no pareces un interesado

-el levanta su mirada hacia diamond diciendo- ¿interesado?

es que muchos adultos conocen a mi padre y mandan a sus hijos a hacerme compañía, mi padre es un magnate y por eso llamo tanto la atención

-el vuelve a vajar la mirada y dice- menuda falta de respeto te hacen al mandarte pretendientes

-ella le responde- si tal vez algo, por eso siempre soy la mala de la película

-writ habré su cuaderno y dice- creo que es mejor terminar rápido este trabajo, después habrá tiempo de hablar

bueno tienes razón, este ejercicio parece complicado

parece sencillo, ¿te importaría?

-diamond le pasa los ejercicios sin hacer ningún reclamo- te digo de inmediato, no se mucho de matemáticas

-writ toma el lápiz y empiezan a calcular, tomando en cuenta que el no sabia mucho acerca del tema, pero aun seguía intentándolo, trabajaron juntos aun rato asta al fin de la hora, la maestra cheerilee recoje los trabajos y los revisa de inmediato-

haber, el trabajo de sweetie, applebloom y scootaloo esta bien, snips, snails y silver, mmmm esta aceptable, twis y dinky excelente, y el ultimo, haber, diamond y writheart, valla esta excelente, muy bien, se nota que a estado estudiando mucho diamond

-diamond pregunta- tanto como el de dinky o peor que dinky

-la profesora solo responde- emm solamente que están bien las respuestas, bien pueden irse, ya termino la clase, nos vemos mañana niños y niñas

-al momento de salir todos writ se quedo dentro a saco su diario y-

* * *

**dia 1 parte 3 de 5**

bueno e terminado las clases, digamos que no estubo tan mal como esperaba, no sabia que eran las matematicas, aun que para ser sincero no tenia idea de lo que hacia, aun que aun así respondi y salieron correctas, hoy al fin conosi a varios de mis compañeras de clase, aun que la verdad no conosco a ninguna, es como ver caras pero no conoserlas, en fin, creo que me dirigire de inmediato a casa, no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy dia, es curioso, cuando termine de escribir lo anterior me invitaron a salir a jugar 2 ocasiones, la primera era de snips y la segunda era de sweetie belle, lo que al final terminaron sacandome ellas, cuando vi la oportunidad me escape, después aburrido me puse a pacear un rato y vi a dos chicas, una se llamaba silver spoon y la otra era diamond tiara, despues entramos a clases y tuve que hacer un trabajo con una compañera, que raro, hacer unos momentos vi que ellas estaban juntas, diamond y silver, pero bueno, tube que trabajar con diamond, parece que no le iba muy bien en esta clase, parecia contenta por que la maestra le dijo que estaba exelente, en fin me voy pa mi casa

* * *

-guardando el diario en su mochila se dirige hacia la salida, pero al momento de salir fue interceptado por applebloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo, las tres lo detuvieron y-

-applebloom es la primera en hablar diciendo- hola writ, ¿que tal la clase?

-writ sin nada que decir solo le responde- emmm bien, supongo

-sweetie belle le pregunta- estuviste hablando con diamond tiara, ¿te contó algo en especial?

-writ solo le pregunta- ¿algo especial como que?

mmmm no se, como algo de nosotras o de las demás

-writ extrañado con la pregunta solo responde- mmm... quizás algunas cosas pero creo que nada especial

-scootaloo le dice a las chicas- les dije que no era nada en especial, vamos a sugar cube, yo invito las malteadas

-las tres se van de inmediato scootaloo se detiene y dice- oye ¿no vienes?

-writ medita un momento y dice- no gracias, creo que me voy para mi casa, tal vez en otra ocasión

muy bien, como quieras, nos vemos

-writ va de camino a la casa, pero en el camino se topa con snips y snails que estaban jugando a la pelota-

-snails voltea de repente a ver a writ, cayéndole la pelota en la cabeza y dice- auch, hola writ

hola snails, hola snips, ¿que hacen?

-snips se le acerca y le dice- estábamos jugando pero llegaste tu, ¿y tu que haces?

bueno me dirijo a casa

sabes, ahora vamos a ir a otro lado ¿te nos unes?

-writ, como no podía ser tan anti-social decide unirceles, los sigue asta llegar al un camino a pie de un cerro-

-snails algo dudoso pregunta- ¿que hacemos aquí?

-snips le responde- se dice que por estos lados hay una cueva de dragón

-writ para unirse a la conversación les pregunta-¿una cueva de dragón?

si es una cueva de dragón, son muy grandes, se dice que los dragones son codiciosos, y cuando se hacen una cueva dicen que tienen grandes tesoros

-snails dice muy relajado- y que tienen de especial los tesoros de los dragones

-snips le da un golpe y le dice- si entramos en ese lugar y tomamos algo de esos tesoros podríamos ser muy ricos

-snails empieza a caminar hacia el cerro diciendo- vamos

-snips corriendo detras de el grita- esperame, ¿que pasa writ? ¿eres un gallina?

-writ ignoro eso y se dirige por otro camino hacia el pueblo-

hey writ espera, ¿donde vas?

pues, yo me voy al pueblo

¿por que?

bueno es por que creo que no es una buena idea ir a la guarida de un dragón

pero ¿si lo encontramos su guarida y tomamos el tesoro?

-writ le responde- y si cuando encontramos el tesoro el dragón se molesta y luego nos quiere comer, ¿has pensado en eso?

-snips y snails se quedan mirando y dicen- creo que tienes razón, no es buena idea

-writ les dice- bueno sera que no es buena idea pero hagan algo un poco mas seguro, no se, ¿que les gusta hacer?

-ambos se quedaron pensando un buen rato, sin decirse nada, writ estaba ya algo aburrido de esperar sus respuesta y el se va del lugar, ya caminando en el pueblo observa que es mas grande de lo que parece, no alcanzaba a identificar algunos edificios, algo desorientado busca algún lugar de referencia, pero había un pequeño escándalo, dirijiendoce al lugar observa que estaba scootaloo y applebloom llevando algunas cosas para hacer mezcla de construcción, con mucha duda se le acerca y les pregunta-

¿que hacen con ese sementó y espátula?

-applebloom mira a las dos direcciones viendo si no había nadie y dice- estamos en una misión super secreta, mega privado

-writ diciendo- emm muy bien pero, ¿para que es exactamente?

-llega sweetie belle con unos planos y dice- listo ya termine los planos para hacer fuente para pájaros

-las tres se juntan y dicen- cutie mark crusaders en marcha -dando marcha hacia otro lugar, ya solo writ va paseando por el lugar, ya estando algo perdido empieza a pasearse por hay, viendo muchas cosas en el camino, encontrandoce una plaza se va a sentar y rato, viendo el tranquilo paisaje ve a una chica rosada que hacia mucho escándalo, paso corriendo por el lado de writ y se detuvo de inmediato-

writ eres tu, que gusto verte, ¿que haces aquí? vamos a sugar cube corner por unas malteadas yo invito

-pinkie tan animada lo lleva al lugar sin que pudiera responder, llegando al lugar ve que los que atendían estaban muy ocupados-

pinkie necesito un poco de ayuda

-ella muy alegre le dijo- de inmediato señor cake -partiendo de inmediato a la cocina del local, writ saca su diario y de nuevo empieza a escribir-

* * *

**día**** 1 parte 4 de 5**

sabes estoy algo perdido, debi pedir indicaciones pero claro, no recuerdo que lugar era en el que me encontraba, peor aun que no quise aceptar la ayuda a mamá para volver, ¿por que? por que me quise hacer el que sabia, gran error, bueno ahora me encuentro en una especie de fuente de soda y pasteleria, me encontré a varios compañeras de clases en el camino, ¿las cutie mark crusaders? que querran decir con eso, bueno que importa, ¿misiones secretas? creo que muy obvias, en fin, ahora se que todos tienen una vida social muy activa, ahora que lo pienso yo tambien estoy haciendo una al quedarme afuera, sera mejor saber luego como volver, estoy con algo de hambre, creo que sera mejor que le pregunte a pinkie, haber como llego a casa, creo que es algo ridiculo, pedir ayuda para volver a casa, bueno, creo que ni tanto, tomando en cuenta que apenas se que estoy haciendo

* * *

-nuevamente cierra el diario y lo guarda, entran dos chicas al lugar y se sientan, era silver spoon y diamond tiara que estaban hay, pinkie le trae un pastelillo a writ pero antes de que el pudiera hablar esta sale disparada a la cocina, no tubo mas remedio que saber esperar, diamond estaba hablando con silver spoon pero silver se retira del lugar, diamond ve que estaba writheart solo y dice-

mira que pequeño es este pueblo

-writ había ignorado eso ya que estaba esperando con la cabeza baja a que llegara pinkie-

¿te pasa algo?

-writ apenas le puso atención y le responde- no nada, solo que estaba esperando a que alguien que me encontré hoy

bueno y ¿ya llego?

-pinkie le deja una malteada de chocolate en la mesa para acompañar su pastelillo, writ le dice- si ya esta justo en frente -pinkie se había retirado de inmediato, justo en el momento que el habia dicho eso, diamond solo le da una sonrisa y dice- eres raro, pero me como que me agradas

¿que?

-diamond se levanta y dice- gracias por el cumplido

¿de nada?

asta luego writ, nos vemos mañana en la clase

-writ muy extrañado solo dice- emm si supongo

- diamond se va y llega pinkie de la nada misma y esta vez estaba llena de harina-

¿que te paso?

estaba preparando unos pastelillos de reemplazo por los que me había comido antes

a, por cierto estas desocupada

si, ¿quieres jugar?

no es eso

¿entonces que pequeño writ?

pues, necesito un favor

-pinkie se sienta y dice- deje de hacer el servicio de adivina hace mucho

no es eso

entonces ¿cual favor?

-writ estaba algo avergonzado y dice- necesito ayuda para volver a casa

-pinkie sonríe y dice- esta bien

-fue amable y lo llevo, ya que estaba muy perdido, ya dejándolo en la puerta pinkie se retira ya que aun debía hacer unas cuantas entregas, writ entro a la casa y ve que fluttershy estaba muy preocupada, ya que writ no había vuelto a casa, al verlo esta se sienta en una silla y dice-

me tenias preocupada, ¿donde estabas?

-writ podía haber mentido diciendo que estaba algo ocupado para evitar la vergüenza pero, el final decidió ser honesto- me perdí

-al momento que dijo eso fluttershy se levanta muy preocupada diciendo- hay no, ¿te paso algo malo?, ¿estas bien?, es mi culpa, debí haberte ido a recoger después de clases

-writ le responde muy despacio- debí aceptar tu ayuda, aun que yo quería que vieras que puedo ser independiente, no quería causarte preocupación en esto,vi como te preocupabas cuando me preguntaste si quería ir, en el caso que te preocupara algo pensé que no me dejarías

-fluttershy se le quita la preocupación de la cara y sonríe un poco, writ al no entender que le ocurrió pregunta-

¿no estas molesta?

-fluttershy solamente le responde- no chiquitín, no estoy molesta, solamente estaba preocupada, por lo menos ahora se que me quieres y no deseas hacer nada malo por darme preocupación, igual me preocupas pero eso en normal, ahora se que eres un buen chico que no deseas hacerle daño a nadie

-writ escuchando eso solo baja su mirada en forma depresiva, pero a los segundos después sonríe y dice- gracias por creer en que soy bueno

¿por que habría de creer que eres malo?

-writ deja de sonreir y dice- es que es curioso, veo a los demás y como que todos sonríen, todos se divierten, pero, creo que yo soy la excepción, pienso que soy un bicho raro

-fluttershy estaba algo triste por lo que dijo pero de inmediato le dijo algo para animarlo- vamos tu no eres un bicho raro

¿no?

solamente eres nuevo en el barrio, solo tienes que ser mas activo y listo, veras como te haces notar entro ellos

¿activo?

si

-writ analiza lo que le dijo y vuelve a sonreír- gracias

-writ se saca su mochila, pero antes fluttershy lo detiene diciéndole- writ, te tengo una sorpresa

-writ queda extrañado al saber que le tenían una sorpresa, fluttershy le vendo los ojos y lo lleva a otro lugar dentro de la casa, al momento que le quita la venda vio una habitación con un escritorio una cama y una repisa, extrañado por el lugar mira a fluttershy que le dice-

esta es tu nueva habitación, así para ti solo, tendrá pocas cosas pero se que la llenaras con algo, bueno si quieres

¿una habitación para mi?

es por que pensé que querrías tu privacidad, bueno eso, y por que también leí que los niños también necesitan su espacio, bueno eso pense, supongo que tienes hambre, ¿te preparo algo?, bueno si quieres

-writ le dice que si y fluttershy se retira hacia otra habitación, dejando a writ solo en su nueva pieza, ahora saca su diario y lo pone en su escritorio y escribe-

* * *

fin dia 1

al final me equivoque, solo paso 4 cosas interesantes que anote hoy, es curioso como son las cosas aquí, me alegro de que mamá sea tan buena, pero aun pienso que algo pasa, solo quisiera saber que es, si supiera, no se, bueno ya no es momento para pensar en eso, mamá me dio una gran sorpresa, tengo mu propia habitacion, es raro, parecia dudosa si, bueno para ser sinsero, ella siempre parece dudosa de cada accion o tambien cuando habla, pero sabe como hacer que me sienta bien, sabes cuando estube en esa tal sugar cube corner, pinkie me ayudo a volver, pero antes me encontre con diamod tiara, me hablo, es raro, ella se me acerco, parecia algo no se, solitaria, tal ves discutio con silver spoon, es raro esa silver spoon no me agrada mucho, curioso, ella dijo que parecia algo raro, pero no se, no entendi mucho el tono en que lo dijo, pero bueno, tambien conosi muchos lugares del pueblo, ahora se que vivo serca de la entrada al bosque, ya era hora de saber donde estoy, es muy vergonzoso estar pidiendo ayuda a volver a tu propia casa, bueno es este caso si, si fuera en una ciudad grande hay recien cambia la cosa, bueno ya terminando de comer me voy a dormir, espero que mañana sea un mejor dia, es curioso, snilps y snails se quedaron mucho rato pensando en que podrian hacer, ahora que lo pienso parece que son algo tontos, pero a lo menos se entretienen en algo, ahora que lo menciono ¿que estan haciendo ahora?, en fin, no creo que me deba importar, asta mañana

* * *

**fin del día 1**

**me alegro que a lo menos esta historia se lee, por cierto parece que me adelante a la fecha de espera, bueno eso ya da igual, si lo termino antes me da tiempo para revisarlo por si hay alguna incoherencia, no quiero provocar nada que haga un incordio**

**no olviden dejar sus review, no se pero por si acaso, si tienen alguna idea para continuar solo díganla, siempre pueden aportar con algo en la historia, tengo muchas ideas de los siguientes capítulos anotadas en mi cuaderno, no se, si quieran participar háganlo, no tengo ningún problema en eso**

**creo que hoy me centre mucho en la amistad con diamond tiara, bueno eso creo, nunca tengo las cosas claras de lo que escribiré casi todo lo hago al lote y saliendo de la idea principal, bueno tenia pensado en este capitulo una enemistad contra angel el conejo pero en fin salio lo que se me ****ocurrió**

**próxima**** actualización el día 15 de ****noviembre **


	4. Chapter 4

-ya era temprano, aun no cantaba el gallo, era muy temprano para el pequeño writheart, no podía seguir durmiendo, silencioso se levanta y va hacia su diario en el escritorio-

* * *

**dia 2 inicio**

bueno e despertado muy temprano hoy dia, creo que aun esta algo oscuro, mi habitacion es algo oscura, eso es por que es temprano, es tan obvio, creo que le are algo para mamá bueno no a pasado algo, tube un sueño, soñe que estaba corriendo de un edificio, que escapaba de algo, ¿algo como que?, no se, tambien una señora que me decia que era una buena persona, es raro, estaba como decirlo, triste, bueno casi nunca sonrio, en fin, espero que sea un gran dia, creo que no pondre parte 1 de tantas, pero por si acaso sera 0 de 4, no se, por si acaso

* * *

-habré la puerta y ve que hay unos platos sucios en la mesa, claro anoche comieron y se fueron a dormir de inmediato, llevo los platos a la cocina y lavo la loza, ya limpio los platos sale afuera, hay recién el gallo se dispuso a cantar al sol, writ toma una bolsita y para evitar que le picotearan las gallinas metió las semillas dentro, le hizo un agujero a la bolsa y la arroja, pasando lo que quería, alimentar a las aves sin que lo picoteen, ahora hizo lo mismo con las ardillas consiguiéndolo una vez mas, ahora pensó un momento en que mas podría ayudar a Fluttershy, entro a casa y ve que Fluttershy estaba en su habitación, entrando toca la puerta y Fluttershy se asusta-

o perdón estaba yo, emmm bueno ¿que tal dormiste?

-writ solo le sonríe y le dice- muy bien, termine de alimentar a las ardillas y a las gallinas y ya lave los platos

aww que buen muchacho, déjame preparar el desayuno

**1 hora ****después**

-ya habían terminado de desayunar y Fluttershy dice- sabes ¿podríamos salir mas tarde te gustaría?

em si por que no

genial, pasare por ti mas tarde a la escuela, hay cuando salgas

muy bien

- Fluttershy contenta levanta la mochila de Writ y le dice- vamos ya casi es hora

si espera debo arreglar algo

-Writ toma su diario y lo mete en su mochila, sin evitar la pregunta de Fluttershy- ¿para que llevas ese diario?

-Writ solo le responde- es para anotar las cosas que pasen hoy día, es como una costumbre, no se pero como que me gusta

-partiendo de inmediato a la escuela Fluttershy se despide de el y le dice- nos vemos mas tarde

-Writ entra a clase y se sienta en su puesto, no había entrado nadie aun, estaba la profesora cheerilee sentada en el escritorio preparando algunas cosas, Writ toma un libro del asiento y hay se queda esperando, escucha que la profesora da un suspiro, y Writ pregunta-

¿pasa algo maestra?

-la maestra le responde- es algo un poco personal, es que es muy monótono y aburrido, es como una rutina esto de la escuela, el trabajo, me gusta muchas veces, pero aveces es algo muy agotador, pensar que me preocupo por la educación de ustedes mis niños, pero, bueno creo que no entenderías

-Writ analiza lo que le dice la maestra y dice- bueno maestra, lo que pasa es que usted se metió bastante en su rutina, es algo que pasa, es que esta aburrida eso es todo, si se da el tiempo podría tomar algunas vacaciones, así se relaja y conoce mas cosas, dar un paseo a otro lugar no esta de mas

-la maestra se quedo pensando en lo que dijo aquel pequeño y dice- como que tienes razón pequeño, gracias, toma esto como regalo

-la maestra le paso unas cartas de juego, Writ pregunta- que son estas cosas

-la maestra le dice- son unas tarjetas de colección, deportistas y famosos, se las quito a mis estudiantes como castigo por estar jugando en clase

vaya y de que me sirven

-la maestra le responde- no lo se, de hecho veo que algunos juegan o otros las intercambian, no se, guárdalas, tal vez te sirvan después, recuerdo que antes las coleccionaba

¿usted?

si son antiguas, claro en esos tiempos todo eran moda, incluso estas tarjetas de acróbatas y deportistas

valla, incluso venden tarjetas

sabes nunca están de mas tener unas cuantas, sirven para tener algún tema de conversación

aja, a que hora llegan mis compañeros

en poco tiempo pequeño

a buen entonces, que nos enseñara hoy

-la maestra Cherilee se queda un rato conversando con Writ un rato mientras llegaban sus compañeros, cuando inicia la clase, la maestra solo pide que hagan algunos dibujos, al parecer no tenia mucho que hacer hoy día, solo esperar, Snails y Snips se levantan y van hacia Writ diciendo-

-Snips es el primero en hablar- hola amigo como estas

-Writ le responde- bueno aquí pero, ¿que estamos haciendo exactamente?

a bueno la maestra cuando esta muy ocupada y no sabe que hacer no prepara muy bien la clase así que para mantenernos ocupados nos hace dibujar

¿enserio?

-Snails dice con la mirada muy perdida- no siempre pasa pero bueno

-Snips dice - también la maestra tiene problemas, no siempre podemos animarla, a veces esta triste o muy ocupada, pero igual sigue

-Writ dice un poco alegre- valla es un ejemplo de maestra

-Snips y Snails se van de nuevo a sus asientos, la clase acabo y quedaron en recreo, todos salieron y Writ iba a sacar su diario pero no pudo ya que tenia algo de compañía, era Sweetie belle que se había quedado adentro arreglando unas cosas, sonriente guarda su cuaderno y se dirige hacia Writ diciéndole-

hola Writ como estas

-Writ muy amable le responde- a hola sweetie belle, si estoy bien y como estas tu

-ella también le responde- si también, pues ayer nos dejaste hay jugando

a pues, estaba algo pensativo

¿pensativo?

bueno estaba pensando algunas cosas

¿que cosas?

cosas mias, ¿vas a salir?

si tu me acompañas

-Writ guarda su diario en su mochila y se levanta y acompaña a Sweetie belle afuera, ella se sienta y como pidio que Writ lo acompañara así que se sentó al lado de ella-

bueno de que te gustaria hablar Writ

-Writ se queda pensativo pero no haya que decir, ya que Sweetie belle vio que estaba pensando mucho empezó a hablar-

así que no tienes cutie mark

¿que es una cutie mark?

-Sweetie belle solo se ríe por la pregunta que le hace, el sin entender lo que le dice, ya cuando paro de reir vio que el estaba serio y dice-

ya enserio, no sabes que es una cutie mark

no para nada

-Sweetie belle toma aire y dice- la cutie mark es nuestra marca que identifica nuestros talentos especiales, son nuestras marcas que nos identifican nuestros oficios o profesiones, algunos las ganan con esfuerzo o otros haciendo cosas que les gusta, siempre aparecen en nuestros falco trasero

a, pensaba que todos se hacían tatuajes

si parecen tatuajes pero son marcas de porvida, nunca se sabe cuando aparecen solo aparecen y de la nada, casi nunca se dan cuenta cuando aparecen

menuda cosa

si, yo y mis amigas somos las cutie mark crusaders y nuestra misión es conseguir nuestras cutie mark

-analizando lo dicho Writ dice- ¿por que tanta importancia?

-impresionada Sweetie belle dice- ¿no te importa? pero si son lo que nos identifican, son únicas y son nuestros talentos

-Writ dice con el tono de sin importancia- pero tanto problema por eso

para estas torpes si

-Writ voltea para ver quien había dicho y era Diamond tiara-

sabes que este es nuestro objetivo

-Diamond tiara solo dice- por que no intentan ser exploradoras y se pierden un rato

-Sweetie belle le responde- eso ya lo intentamos

¿y que paso?

nada, no obtuvimos nuestras cutie mark

ven ustedes no sirven para eso, así jamas obtendrán sus cutie mark

pues nosotras no nos rendiremos

a si, demuéstralo

-Sweetie belle se deprime y se va sin discutir mas con Diamond tiara-

-Writ le dice- ¿no crees que fuiste algo mala con ella? con esos de las cutie mark

pues no es eso por lo que soy malas con ella, es por que no se rinden

eso parece, mejor que no lo hagan

si, así podrían demostrarme que si pudieron y que no son fracasadas

¿entonces las molestas para ver si se lo proponen?

-Diamond tiara le da la espalda a Writ y dice algo triste- pues si lo dices de esa manera tal vez, pero solo espero que sea buena en que se propongan

menuda amiga que eres

lo se, soy horrible

-Writ se entristece también y dice- ni tanto, solo que lo expresas de otra manera

-Diamond tiara voltea a verlo y le dice- mmmm gracias, a ti si se te dan las palabras

mmm creo que ya es hora de volver a clases

si creo pero me quedare afuera

-extrañado Writ pregunta¿como no entraras a clases?

bueno puedo hacerlo, igual la profesora esta muy preocupada, creo que es algo relacionado con su vida social

a lo mejor puede que le sirva la recomendación que le di

-Diamond le pregunta-¿cual es?

que se tomara unas vacaciones

menudo consejo, pero creo que estará bien

-Writ pregunta muy dudoso- ¿por cierto? ¿es tan necesario tener una de esas tales cutie mark?

solo para las que les interesan mucho, en ámbito social si

y que pasa si no tengo una

solamente no la tienes y listo

menuda cosa

-Diamond tiara le pregunta de repente-¿quieres acompañarme?

no se, hay que volver a clases

-Diamond le dice- vamos puede que te diviertas en el camino, a parte que la maestra esta muy distraída que ni se dará cuenta de nuestra salida de clases

-Writ se pone a pensar y- (no se si debería estar haciendo esto, pero no se) creo que no, debemos volver a clases, perdona no es que no te quiera acompañar solo es que tenia un compromiso con mi mamá después de clases, no quisiera decepcionarla

-Diamond le dice en un tono muy triste- ¿me estas rechazando?

pues perdón, pero creo que así sera

-Writ se va a la clase dejando a diamond sola en el lugar, se va a sentar, en su lugar y espera a que inicie la clase, la maestra le entrega una hoja que decía que quería hacer para futuro, cuando ya había iniciado la clase alguien toca la puerta, la maestra Cheerilee habré y era Diamond tiara-

Diamond que haces afuera, vamos entra, no te quedes afuera vamos entra

si maestra, me había quedado afuera por que estaba algo ocupada

bueno pero por favor tienes que ser mas responsable, ¿que pensaría tu papá si se entera que estabas faltando y escapando de clases?

pues pensaria que soy la peor hija y que solo causo problemas

-la maestra le dice- vamos pequeña toma asiento

-Writ se para y se sienta al final donde estaba sentada Diamond y le pregunta- ¿por que entraste? ¿que no estabas decidida en escabullirte

es por que no tenia quien me acompañe

y que hay de tu amiga silver spoon

es que ella me contó que se iba a ir una temporada lejos, ve a tu asiento antes que la profesora te llame la atención

emm si asta luego

-ya había terminado la clase, todos entregaron sus dibujos y lo que querían ser, algunos eran evidentes, claro por las que ya tenian cutie marks, las de unas tres tenían escrito muchas cosas, era de suponerse que las de applebloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo, la otra era de Writ pero no tenia nada escrito, la maestra lo llama y le pregunta

¿por que no pusiste nada en la hoja pequeño?

-Writ solo le responde- es que no tengo claro lo que quiero

bueno pequeño, en total ya hallaras algo que te guste a futuro

si maestra

a por sieto tome en cuenta tu recomendación, y creo que tienes razon, me tomare unas vacaciones, quizas ir a la playa sea una buena forma de relajarme

me alegro mucho profesora, que tenga un buen dia

igualmente pequeño

-ahora se dirige a su asiento y saca su diario y se pone a escribir-

* * *

dia 2 parte 1 de 4

menudo de día es este, mamá me espera afura de la escuela ahora, así que seré rapido, para empezar mi maestra Cheerilee estaba algo rara, le dije que tomara unas vacasiones y creo que le encanto la idea, tanto que me dio unas cartas de juegos, creo que son para los coleccionistas, tambien hoy dia sweetie belle me pidio compañia pero lo arruino la preciencia de Diamond tiara, pero en fin, tambien me pidio que la acompañara afuera, pero tube que decepcioarla, tambien me conto por que ahora estaba algo sola, era por que silver spoon se habia ido por una temporada con sus padres, y también por que era algo mala con sweetie belle y sus amigas, al final era por que queria ayudarlas a que no se rindan, no se si seria algo noble o algo no se, retorcido, bueno en fin, voy a dar un paseo con mamá, asta luego

* * *

-Writ cerro su diario y lo guarda de inmediato en su mochila, emocionado sale afuera y hay estaba fluttershy esperándolo-

y ¿que tal las clases?

emm algo regular

a emm bueno, para ser tu segundo dia lo estas tomando muy bien esto de ir a clases

¿donde vamos?

vamos donde unas amigas, a bueno, como gustes

-Fluttershy lo lleva a al parque a ver a sus amigas que habían quedado en juntarse ese día para tomar el te y hacer un pequeño picnic, esperando en el lugar estaban las cinco chicas esperando a Fluttershy, hay se sientan a conversar y beber te con unos pastelillos de acompañamiento, Writ estaba tan aburrido hay que empezaba a dar vueltas por hay, pero las chicas lo incluyeron en la conversación-

-rainbow le dice- así que ahora vas a la escuela

-el le haciente con la cabeza ya que estaba muy aburrido como para establecer una absurda conversación-

entonces que te enseñaron hay

-el le responde- bueno algunas cosas pero no muy importante aun, solo lo básico

-twilight le pregunta- ¿como que cosas?

-el le responde- cosas como matemáticas y algunas pruebas

-rarity le dice- y te a ido bien, supongo

pues si, bueno para una de las primeras pruebas de matemáticas que hago pues me fue bastante bien

-pinkie le pregunta- ¿y haz hecho algunos amigo hay cierto?

-Writ guarda silencio un rato, empieza a tocarse la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo, las chicas lo rodean preocupadas de lo que le pasaba, y luego dice- me duele la cabeza

-twilight dice de inmediato- hay que llevarlo al hospital

-Writ dice- no es necesario estaré bien, solo fue un momento

-applejack le dice- pues creo que algo que aparezca en un momento a otro no es muy normal, creo que deberías ir a que te reciben pequeño

-rarity también le dice- es verdad pequeño, es mejor que te llevemos al hospital para ver si no tienes algún problema en la cabeza

-Writ nuevamente dice- ¡estoy bien! solo quiero descansar un rato

-fluttershy se levanta y dice- entonces vamos a casa

no no se moleste, estaré bien, estaré aquí cerca,

-applejack dice- seguro pequeño, algo que aparezca de repente no es muy normal

-Rainbow sigue y le repite- si tiene razón, que aparezca ahora no seria tan normal

-Writ se molesta y dice- ¿por que no paran ya? si digo que estoy bien es que estoy bien

-Applejack solo le responde- es que pasa pequeño, es que solo nos preocupamos de que estés bien, solo es por si acaso

-Fluttershy le dice- vamos si te sientes mal solo dilo, simplemente te puedo llevar a casa

-Writ solo le dice- saben no insistan tanto, miren solo estaré por hay, ustedes sigan con lo suyo

-el se levanta y sale de inmediato de hay, las chicas solo lo ven y se preocupan por el, sentado en la banca del parque espera a que termine la reunión, hay meditando en esa silla de parque, no pudo dejar de sentirse observado, al voltear observa que era Sweetie belle a lo lejos, ella va de inmediato a verlo y le dice-

¿hola que haces aquí?

bueno acompañaba a mamá en una reunión de te y ¿tu?

nada solo estaba dando un paseo y buscando nuevas ideas

¿ideas para que?

para lo que sea -dijo Sweetie belle contenta-

bueno podrían hacer cosas que les gusten y no cosas que hayan inventado

¿como que?

no se, tal vez vendedoras, cantantes, bailarinas, acróbatas, hacer carreras, no se, ese estilos de cosas

algunas de esas cosas ya la intentamos, pero, algunas no

me alegro de que te sirva

¿quieres unirte al grupo?

¿que?

solo te pregunte si te quieres unir a las cutie mark crusaders

-Writ solo le responde- no gracias, son ustedes, no puedo interferir en sus planes, no es que no quiera, solo es que no creo poder participar como ustedes quieran, no soy tan activo como piensas

entonces no te quieres unir

-Writ incomodado con la respuesta de Sweetie belle le responde- lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión

-deprimida Sweetie belle le dice- esta bien

-Writ al verla algo desanimada le dice- ¿que tal si vamos a jugar?

-Sweetie belle un poco mas alegre le dice- claro que si

-así continuaron durante un buen rato jugando juntos, durante una horas compartiendo un rato mientras Fluttershy estaba con sus amigas, ya transcurrido el rato Sweetie belle se retira ya que tenia una junta con su club, Writ va donde estaban las amigas de Fluttershy y se sienta-

-Pinkie le pregunta haciendo una acrobacia para preguntarle de frente- y ¿como esas ahora? ¿lo estas pasando bien?

-Writ le responde- si te quitas de encima podría responder si sentirme nervioso

-Pinkie se quita del frente y responde- perdón

no importa, si ya estoy bien, solo a sido algo pasajero, y si creo que la estoy pasando bien

-Rarity le pregunta muy amablemente- quieres un poco de té

emm si gracias

-Rarity le sirve el té y le pregunta- y bueno como lo pasas en tu escuela, ¿lo pasas bien?

si bueno algo

en total que lo disfrutes

si bueno, como sea, ¿algún otro tema que no sea sobre mi?

-Rainbow se larga a reír y dice- eres genial

-Writ le pregunta- ¿por que genial?

es esa actitud de que no te importa hablar sobre ti, a mi tampoco me gusta presumir pero

-al momento que Rainbow dice eso todas las chicas se largan a reír-

ya esta bien ya se rieron, eso es todo

-Fluttershy entre risa le dice- ya Rainbow es que es difícil parar de reír con todo lo que haz pasado y como presumías acerca de eso

-ella también se reía y dice- si es verdad, ahora que lo dices también me causa gracia

-así continuaron la conversación durante el día, pasaron un buen rato compartiendo, riendo y disfrutando su conversación, ya preparando las cosas para irse Rainbow pregunta-

entonces Writ ¿que otra cosas te gusta?

-Writ extrañado por la pregunta solo le responde- ¿que cosa?

digo tus aficiones

pues, no e pensado en que cosas me gustan

enserio, no se, hacer deportes, escuchar música, bailar, no se, alguna actividad

bueno eso, pues no se, creo que me gusta escribir

a pues que aburrido

-twilight interrumpe a Rainbow y dice- valla con que te gusta escribir

si, me gusta escribir

aja y que mas, ¿te gusta la lectura?

pues algo

te gustaría ir a la biblioteca

-Writ solo le responde- pues tendría que pedirle permiso a mi mamá

-twilight sonríe y le dice- vamos no te preocupes, ¿fluttershy le darías permiso a Writ para que este conmigo en la biblioteca?

-Fluttershy solo asiente con la cabeza en señal positiva-

vez no hay problema, vamos sígueme

emm bien

-Writ sigue a Twilight asta la biblioteca, ella le invita a pasar y a tomar asiento, ya sentado ella trae consigo unos libros y dice-

mira estos son los libros mas interesantes, todos ellos tienen algo en común

si todos fueron escritos

-twilight solo se rie y dice- claro a parte de eso todos tienen un mismo tema central

¿un viaje?

bueno a parte de eso

¿una historia que contar?

-twilight le dice- por su puesto, una historia, todos los libros tienen algo que rebelar, un sentimiento, alguna emoción, algo

¿crees que algunos libros ayuden a descubrir el pasado de algunos?

¿el pasado de algunos?

si, algo así como, recordar el pasado

-Twilight un como nerviosa solo le pregunta- ¿recordar? ¿acaso estas interesado en algo?

si el pasado por ejemplo

-Twilight cambia rápidamente el tema- emmm déjame ir preparar el te, ¿quieres algún pastelillo?

em si gracias, pero

-Writ nuevamente toma el tema pero Twilight dice rápidamente-

¡Spike!

-diciendo eso rápidamente llega un pequeño dragón diciendo- si Twilight

podrías por favor traer un poco de te a nuestro invitado

emm ya ahora puedo preguntar si

-Writ intentando de nuevo tocar el tema Twilight se levanta y dice- vuelvo enseguida

bueno, en fin, primera vez que me intereso en la historia del pueblo y no aprendo nada

-tomando en cuenta que quiere evitar esa pregunta Writ aprovecha de sacar su diario y escribir, escuchando unas voces que hablaban entre si-

* * *

dia 2 parte 2 de 4

es raro, las amigas de mamá se comportan raras conmigo, en especial esa pinkie, bueno creo que es rara de por si, es raro que me pregunten muchas cosas sobre mi, lo que detesto es cuando me observan todas, me siento algo raro, como si fuera que yo hiciera algo malo, lo peor de todo es que me vino algo a la mente, era si me dijera que no querría tener amigos, que no los necesito, es raro, era como si yo hubiera dicho eso, aun que no creo, o ¿si?, tratando de olvidar eso le pregunto a la señorita twilight que es amiga de mi mamá que si acaso uno puede recordar algo, pero como que evita esa pregunta, bueno tal ves le incomoda algo, eso creo, bueno ahora me encuentro en la biblioteca

supongo que aquí sacare algunos libros, quizás lo haga, pero ahora no, siento que hay algun tito o tipa arriba, no se, alguien mas en la biblioteca, debo ser yo, quisas sea eso, o mis oidos escuchan combersaciones del segundo piso que son de chicas, se escucha a twilight pero no se, una vos de un chico y otras chicas, ¿abra alguien mas?

* * *

Writ cierra el diario y lo guarda, se levanta de su silla se dirige hacia la escalera para ver quien era, pero de esa escalera bajo el pequeño dragón sale con una bandeja y unas tasas de te y de paso dice- ¿tu eres el dueño del diario?

-Writ solo lo mira y dice- este de acá, puees si

no me refiero a ese otro d... - el dragón no pudo terminar la palabra sin que Twilight lo interrumpa diciendo-

Spike puedes ir a sugar cube corner por mas pastelillos

-Spike el dragón le responde y dice- pero si acabo de ir

-Twilight lo saca afuera le dice y vuelve hacia Writ- emm perdón ¿en que estábamos?

no nada, bueno estábamos hablando acerca de libros aficiones y toda esa cosa

a bueno, también hay algunos que escriben por fama y dinero

si es curioso como algunos llegan a ser tan codiciosos

-Twilight no evita reír y dice- bueno, aquí también hay libros de muchas cosas

si si no fuera por eso tampoco seria una biblioteca

por cierto ¿por que sera que tengo una sensación de que alguien me observa?

¿que alguien te observa? vamos no seas perseguido, no hay nadie

¿segura?, podría jurar que estaba escuchando alguien arriba

-Twilight fingiendo una sonrisa le dice- ire a revisar allá arriba

-ella parte de inmediato, se escuchaba que Twilight estaba hablando con esas personas, Writ extrañado con la situacion se levanta a para ir a ver, pero escucha a Twilight gritando " ¡podrían dejar eso donde lo encontraron!" escuchando eso, solo toma sus cosas y sale del lugar, muy espantado por esa actitud, saliendo afuera Twilight sale de inmediato al verlo afuera-

¿espera donde vas?

-saliendo del edificio hacia otro sitio le responde- a otra parte, ¿que no estabas tan ocupada con tus invitados?

es que lo que pasa es

no nada, solo me ire por hay

si perdon, estaba algo ocupada

-algo molesto Writ le dice- ¿aja en que? en estos momentos parecias que estabas tratando de hacer callar a alguien

disculpa, pero mejor me voy a mi casa

-Twilight sale detrás de el diciendo - espera Writ

-el voltea diciendo- ¿que pasa?

bueno es que estaba algo ansiosa de que platiquemos de algo, ¿te parece?

-Writ vuelve adentro, pero al sentarse otra vez vuelve a sentir que hay una conversación arriba en el segundo piso-

parece que escucho voces, creo que tienes fantasmas aya arriba

emm disculpa un momento

-ya viendo que Twilight volvía arriba Writ se va y sin dejar su rastro, molesto sale afuera y alcanza a observar afuera que estaban unas de las amigas de su mamá arriba, molesto va de nuevo hacia la biblioteca y sube el segundo piso, habré un poco la puerta para poder oír lo que hablan y-

-se siente la voz de Twilight diciendo- vamos chicas por favor bajen la voz, podría estar escuchándolas ahora mismo abajo

-otra voz mas refinada le responde- podria hacerlo si Pinkie dejara de moverse

-la otra voz que era la de Pinkie dijo- esta bien, ¿por sierto que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Twilight le responde- que no te acuerdas, estabamos en el parque hablando de que Fluttershy necesitaba algo de tiempo

-otra vez la voz refinada le dice- claro que necesita tiempo, tenerlo serca le arruinaria sus planes

-Writ se queda quieto al escuchar eso pensando "¿necesita tiempo lejos de mi? ¿habré hecho algo malo?" volviendo a la conversación logra escuchar la voz de pinkie preguntado-

¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

-twilight le responde- bueno creo que es algo de por si acaso, ahora parece estar algo molesto por que lo tengo aquí sin hacer nada, a parte que creo que las esta descubriendo, por eso bajen la voz

-la voz de pinkie vuelve a escucharse y pregunta- ¿pero que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Twilight le responde- a que te refieres

-la voz refinada empieza a decir- Pinkie se refiere a por que estamos aquí, en el sentido exacto, no estamos haciendo nada

-finalmente Twilight le responde- es que no se mucho sobre entretener niños

-Writ se aleja de la puerta y toma su mochila otra vez y sale afuera, algo angustiado por lo dicho de que necesitaba algo de tiempo y que arruinaría sus planes si estuviera el cerca, a que se refería, se dirige al parque y se sienta a pensar, alguien se sienta al lado del y le dice-

Hola Writ

-al mirar al lado era una de sus compañeras del grupo de la escuela, es una unicornio gris con cabello rubio-

emm hola

¿que haces por aquí?

emm pensando

bueno no te molesto

-Writ guardo silencio pero no pudo evitar preguntar-¿quien eres tu?

-la pequeña le responde- bueno se que somos compañeros del grupo de la escuela, pero no me sorprende, no suelo hablar mucho, se como te llamas por que ayer la maestra te presento a la clase, mi nombre es Dinky

a entonces tu eres Dinky

si, así que la pregunta es ¿en que piensas?

son cosas personales

a si, bueno yo estoy aquí por mi mamá

-Writ escucho la respuesta y no evito preguntar- ¿por tu mamá?

si, digamos que necesita algo de tiempo

¿tiempo para que?

supongo que para si misma, ella también necesita hacer sus cosas a sola

¿cosas a solas?

no se, de hecho estaba algo deprimida, pero creo que se le pasara pronto, no quisiera arruinarle sus planes

arruinar sus planes, sabes a cabo de escuchar lo mismo que dijeron las amigas de mi mamá, dijeron que necesitaba un poco de tiempo y que si llegaba a casa ahora le arruinaría sus planes

-Dinky lo medita un poco y le responde- pues si dijeron eso, emm, piensa en algo positivo, no puede ser tan malo , si necesita su tiempo pues, tienes que dáselo

si tu lo dices

-Dinky se queda sentada sin decir nada por un buen rato, al igual que Writ también lo hace, ninguno de los dos hablaron durante un buen rato, despues de varios minutos llega una pegaso muy parecida a Dinky, se sienta en el lugar al lado de ella y dice-

perdon si te molesto dejarte sola un rato sola

-Dinky le sonrie y dice- no importa mamí, solo quiero que estés bien

-la mamá de Dinky le sonríe y le dice- bueno ¿quieres ir a la pastelería?

-Dinky le sonríe y se levanta, al igual que la mamá de Dinky, ambas partiendo pero antes de partir dice- ¿Writ quieres venir?- Writ algo impresionado por la invitación le sigue asta la pastelería que era al final sugar cube corner-

-Writ no evita preguntar- bueno esto es una fuente de sodas o pastelería

-la mamá de Dinky le responde- ambas cosas

-Writ algo nervioso le dice- perdón por no presentarme yo soy

-ella muy alegre le interrumpe- lo se, tu eres Writheart, eres el compañero nuevo de la escuela, Dinky me hablo un poco sobre ti

¿enserio?

si, bueno eso, perdón pero no me presente, yo soy Derpy

a si, perdón si no le había saludado antes

no importa pequeño, aunque me hubieras saludado te hubiera ignorada, digamos que estaba muy, emm , distraída

-lo único que Writ logra responder es- aaa

a bueno ¿que quieren comer?

-Derpy invito unos pastelillos con unas malteadas a los niños, para ella unos muffins, continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, alegres, la preocupación de la cara de la mamá de Dinky se desapareció, al ver que su hija estaba alegre, ya estaba a una hora en anochecer, Dinky se habia quedado dormida, Derpy la lleva a cargas-

bueno sera hora de ir a casa, ¿quieres que te deje a a tulla?

-Writ le responde- bueno gracias

-ambos caminan tranquilo, pero Writ estaba con la cara un poco larga, Derpy no evita preguntarle-

¿por que esa carita larga pequeño?

-Writ algo triste le responde- es algo un poco personal

a bueno pequeño, si estas triste, emm podrías simplemente contárselo a alguien

¿contárselo a quien?

-Derpy le explica- es como algo que si no te cuesta olvidarle cuéntaselo a alguien, después así te podría ayudar a darte una respuesta

-Writ saca su diario y le dice- ¿así que sirve contárselo a mi diario?

claro que si, siempre cuéntaselo a tu diario, es mas, eso siempre te ayuda, no es solo para contar tu vida si no también es tu mejor amigo y te sirve para tomar una difícil decisión

wow- gracias señorita Derpy

de nada pequeño, a por cierto vives con una pegaso amarilla y con muchas mascotas

-Writ extrañado por la pregunta le responde- emm si, ¿como lo sabe?

a pues, trabajo en el correo, de vez en cuando dejo el correo en su buzón, bueno ya casi llegamos

no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos cerca

bueno si quieres te dejo a la puerta

no hay nomas, gracias por el consejo

bueno aun que creo que tampoco sirvió de mucho, aun que te lo dijera ya lo hubieras hecho

¿como dice?

nada adiós

-enfrente de la casa se queda Writ, dudoso de habrir aun escucha las palabras en su cabeza, despacio habré la puerta y ve que esta todo oscuro, da unos cuantos pasos y la puerta se cierra de golpe, volteando de inmediato se encienden las luces y gritan enérgicamente haciendo que Writ se cayera de espalda al suelo-

¡SORPRESA!

-Fluttershy se acerca a ayudarle a pararse, Writ ya estando de pie pregunta-

¿esto de que va?

-fluttershy contenta le responde- bueno es que digamos que, bueno, pensé que no te gustaría pero Pinkie insistió en que te celebremos una fiesta de cumpleaños

¿entonces me invitaron a aburrirme en la biblioteca por una fiesta?

-Fluttershy le pregunta a Twilight- dijiste que estaban entretenidos jugando en la biblioteca

-twilight que estaba hay también le responde- perdona Fluttershy, de echo lo arruine, necesite ayuda de rarity y Pinkie para ver si me ayudan a entretenerlo, pero creo que se fue a donde lo deje solo

-Writ también argumenta- con que era eso, yo temiendo lo peor, a parte de eso, eres aburrida, simplemente me pudiste preguntar que me gustaría hacer, preguntar nunca esta de mas, sabes

-Twilight responde- perdón es que no tengo nada de experiencia con los niños, no se parece en nada a esos libros que e leído

-pero no logro entender, por que dijeron de que si estaba aquí le arruinaría los planes

-pinkie sale de la nada y dice- claro los planes de la fiesta, si tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no te parece divertido?

-Writ algo perdido dice- entonces necesitaba tiempo para hacer la fiesta, genial, pero aun no entiendo

¿que cosa? -pregunto Twilight-

¿por que el pequeño dragón dijo que si yo era dueño del diario y cuando le dije a que si se refería al que deje en mi mochila el se refirió a otro?, ¿tengo otro diario?

-ya las chicas nerviosas con la pregunta Pinkie rápidamente grita-

pelea de comida -arrojando le pastel a la cara de Writ -pero el al ver que se lo arrojaban ni reacciono-

-Writ no evito volver a preguntar de nuevo- ya enserio a que se refería el dragón con eso del diario

-Fluttershy le responde- bueno a lo mejor se equivoco y te confundió con alguien mas

-Writ parecia estar meditando mientras las chicas estaban un poco nerviosas, mientras se limpiaba la cara Writ responde- oye pinkie, dame un poco de pastel

-ella le entrego un plato con una rebanada de pastel y Writ no evito tirársela a la cara diciendo- no me arrojes el pastel

-olvidando el asunto del diario, continúan la fiesta, invitaron a varios chicos de la escuela, Sweetie belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Twis, Snips y Snails incluso a Derpy pero no fue Dinky por el sueño, avivada la fiesta continua, con los juegos asta soplar las velas, era curioso pero el pastel de cumpleaños de Writ solo tenia una vela con un signo de pregunta, olvidando ese detalle la sola y todos aplaudieron, acabando con la fiesta todos se retiran, Derpy lleba un poco de pastel a su hija y se va, ya calmado todo Fluttershy empiesa a barrer con el confeti-

mamá ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

ya lo hiciste

-Writ sin enterder le dice- bueno te puedo preguntar dos cosas

ya con esas son dos

entonces ¿te puedo preguntar cuatro cosas?

-entre risas FLuttershy le responde- ya lo as hecho

¿cuando?

ahora

-Writ algo tonto con haber caído en una vieja broma dice- ya enserio, quiero saber por que fue el cumpleaños

bueno, los cumpleaños se celebran una vez al año

si pero yo no recuerdo ninguno

-Fluttershy nerviosa dice- ¿no te parece fantástico que hayamos hecho una buena fiesta hoy día?

pues si fantástica

-Writ viendo la hora y a la vez que era bien tarde dice-

bueno asta mañana

si descansa, por cierto mañana no hay clases

¿no hay clases?

es como un dia libre

aaa, bueno asta luego

¿que no era asta mañana?

pues veo que son las 12:19 am

pues si, asta mas tarde

-Writ entra a su habitación y se acuesta, recordó algo y toma su mochila y escribe en su diario-

* * *

fin del dia 2

creo que todo estaba en mi cabeza, pense por un momento que mamá estaba arto de mi, pero todo fue una sorpresa a donde era mi fista de cumpleaños, hoy fue un dia algo terrible, menos eso de la parte de la fiesta, lo bueno a parte de eso conosi a mas gente amable, veo que aquí hay gente amable, no se, algo me vino a la mente, algo un poco cruel, pero en fin, debe ser mi estupido cerebro que me debe estar jugand bromas, esos terribles pensamientos ya an pasado, supongo que mañana sera un mejor dia, bueno solo lo supongo, a no ser que pase un gran caos o que no tenga nada que hacer, creo que lo peor que me podria pasar seria no tener que hacer nada, eso es terrible, quedarme osioso, preguntarme ¿que podria hacer?, suena terrible

ya pasando del tema, quede metido por lo del otro diario, supongo que se referira a las noticias de los diarios o periodicos, quisas se refiera al chico que reparte los diario o que me haya confundido con alguna celebridad, na no creo, ser famoso suena genial pero ni tanto, ser famoso por un dia, no suena tan mal, pero ese no es mi mundo

¿que podria hacer? podira poner mis opciones en una lista por si llego a querer hacer algo

haber

1 podria preguntarle a la amiga de mi mamá que se siente ser famosa, bueno a esa rarity, supongo que con su fina voz a estado em muchos lugares populares

2 buscaria algo que hacer con applebloom, dijo que si podria ir mañana a la granja

3 quedarme en casa, pero eso implicaria hacer que mamá se quedara conmigo pero parece que la pongo nerviosa a donde me ve que no hablo mucho con ella

4 ir con Snips y Snails para ver que hacen, pero deberia quedarme con ellos para ver si ocurre algo interesante

y la ultima 5 conseguir algun trabajo, a lo ultimo cuidando mascotas, podria llevarme bien con los animales, así podría tener algunas cosas en comun con mamá

en fin, hay veo lo primero que se me ocurre, asta mas tarde

* * *

**fin con el día 2**

**al fin termine con la prueba del libro siddhartha, menudo mundo es eso de los monjes budistas, hay si que tienen voluntad de hierro, ahora estoy con muelas piadas por ver Ralp el demoledor, podría estar estudiando para salvar el semestre pero na, tengo de promedio d un 5,7 en fin, hay ustedes deciden, no importa si no comentan nada, simplemente lo dejo a la azar, que elijan bien y tengan buen fin de semana, por mi parte me quedare en casa esperando a que algo se me ocurra**

**olvide agregar, ¿alguien sabe como sanar una quemadura de 2do grado?**

**upps, olvide agregar, Próxima publicación el día 20 de noviembre **


	5. Chapter 5

-ya saliendo el sol un gallo se dispone a saludarlo con su odioso canto, el chico apenas se levanta, sale afuera de su habitación y observa que Fluttershy estaba durmiendo en el sillón con la escoba encima y algo de desorden también, Writ al ver que se quedo dormida limpiando se dio cuenta que la fiesta había sido un desorden, para ayudar a limpiar toma la escoba y empieza a barrer el lugar, recosiendo mucha basura de lo de alrededor, llevando los platos a la cocina, después de eso, se sienta en el sofá un poco cansado pero algo lo muerde, al levantarse vio que se trataba de angel, el conejo de Fluttershy, Writ simplemente le dice-

hola angel

-el conejo simplemente se aleja de el haciéndole la ley del hielo, Writ simplemente lo ignoro, sale afuera y se sienta un rato en el suelo, afuera de la casa observa un conejo, pensado que era angel el lo sigue asta un camino a las cercanías, era un camino no muy transitado, en el solo se veia unas pocas huellas, algo en su mente le decía que volviera, pero otra cosa mas lo detenía, al seguir un poco ese camino, observo que habían muchos arboles y una gran cantidad de ramas de gran tamaño estaban en el suelo, siguiendo el camino observa que habían pocas huellas, es una parte del camino se ve solo una pero en la otra habían dos, y una gran rama de arbol en medio del camino obstruyendo el paso-

esto es, un camino, a trabes del bosque, haber, el pueblo queda hacia esa dirección, pero la casa de mama queda por hay cerca, haber, creo que habían dos tipos aquí, pero uno de esos era un pequeño, el tamaño de la herradura no cuadra con el otro, este debió haberlo cargado por el camino, ¿pero esa rama tan grande?

-se sienta en el camino observando el lugar, sin moverse del lugar piensa en que algo no cuadra, revisando mas detalladamente el lugar, encuentra una pequeña manta verde muy enmarañada, solo la observa y la arroja al suelo, devolviéndose a la casa, al llegar ve que Fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa, el simplemente se le acerca y la escucha-

Writ ¿donde habías ido?, estaba un poco preocupada

estaba, no se, meditando

¿meditando?

bueno algo así, por cierto, lave los platos y barrí el piso, solo queda regar las plantas y alimentar a los animales

-Writ entra a la casa, Fluttershy parecía que iba a decirle algo pero solo guarda silencio, el se sienta en la cama y toma su diario, pero al verlo lo arroja al suelo, quedandoce en su cama recostado, pensando-

"por que pienso en ese lugar, por que rallos llegue allí, me quede un rato, no tiene nada de especial, pero, que que me esta pasando, por que de repente todo de color blanco se me vuelve gris, no entiendo que me pasa" -con ello da un gran grito que logra espantar a las ardillas que estaban afuera de la casa, con eso alerta a Fluttershy, al entrar a la habitación de Writ esta lo ve recostado en la cama muy abrazado a si mismo, preocupada se sienta al lado del-

¿que me esta pasando mamá?

no se, pero estas tan raro, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿te sientes mal?

creo que si

¿me podrías contar?

es que, me siento muy raro

tal vez tienes dolor de estomago

no es eso

-Writ estaba con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de soltar una lagrima- es que me siento mal, de ayer con tus amigas, cuando Pinkie me había preguntado si yo que amigos -sniff-

bueno, algunos nos cuesta hacer amigos

no es eso, me vino una imagen a la mente, era yo, estaba solo, sin amigos, por un momento pensé que no era nada, tenia pena al pensarlo, por un momento quería morir, pero, no lo demostré, no quería arruinar tu junta así que me aleje, intente ocultarlo, incluso a mi diario se lo escondí, intente no pensar en eso, pero, et mañana vi un conejo, lo seguí pensando en que era de aquí, pero me encontré en un camino, vi una gran rama de árbol en medio, me quede hay parado, no podía moverme, algo en mi mente me pregunta ¿quien soy?, tengo miedo, ¿quien soy?, ¿que hago aquí?

-Fluttershy estaba triste, al igual que Writ esta también se le notaba en la cara, toma un poco de aire y le responde- quizás ya ayas oído esto antes pero tu eres Writheart, y si eres alguien, solo estas algo confundido, tu tienes que ser el fuerte, tienes que ser el valiente, no dejes que unas cosas te ganen, dime ¿como te llamas?

mi nombre es Writheart

¿cual es tu nombre?

mi nombre es Writheart

no te escucho

¡yo soy Writheart!

bien dicho, tu eres Writheart, eres mi niño, y eso nadie puede cambiarlo

-un poco mas alegre el chico le responde- si mamá

sabes a veces no podre ayudarte

-desmotivado el chico dice- eso lo voy a tener claro

pero, juro que estaré hay para ti -dándole un abrazo al pequeño Writ, terminando el momento cierra la puerta y lo deja solo en su habitación, Writ recoje su diario del suelo y anota en el-

* * *

dia 3 parte 1 de no se, emm 4 tal vez

e comenzado a sentir una gran pena y rabia en mi, me a pasado ayer y tambien hoy, me a dado ganas de tomar mis cosas e irme lejos de aquí, tenia deseos de tirarme a un pozo sin fondo, por un momento tambien queria aislarme del mundo, pero, me alegro de que mamá aya estado justo aquí, estaba muy deprimido, tal vez ellá es lo mejor que me a pasado, aun que no la recuerde mucho, a veces la veo pero como si no fuera mi mamá, tampoco mi amiga, la veo mas como una extraña, pero, me dijo que estaria para mi cuando este triste, sabes, me siento fatal, pero se que me sentiré mejor después, eso espero, pensando en las cosas que podria hacer despues, puess, no se

ya creo que se me bajaron los humos de ser famoso,

iria a ver a applebloom pero creo que sere una molestia

Snips y Snails no creo que sea una buena idea

buscaria algo que hacer, le preguntre a mamá si necesita ayuda con pasear algunos animales, creo que eso are

* * *

-saliendo de su habitación se dirige hacia Fluttershy, ella mas tranquila al ver que estaba bien Writ le pregunta-

emm, mamá

si Writ

sabes, e estado pensando, y me preguntaba si te podría ayudar asi consiguiendo un trabajo en pasear mascotas

-Fluttershy le sonrie y le responde- creo que no podrás, ya tienes una competencia, es Spike

aaa, y que acaso no puedo

no es que no puedas, solo digo que el es muy sensible con eso de las mascotas, a parte que ya le habían pagado por adelantado por cuidar las mascotas durante tres meses

-desanimado Writ dice- esta bien, bueno, a lo menos lo intente

-Fluttershy le dice- a lo menos lo intentaste, eso esta bien, si no lo intentas no sabrás que podría pasar

a, entonces bueno, emm

-Writ regresa a su habitación y vuelve a su diario y escribe-

* * *

bueno creo que alguien ya se me adelanto a la idea, en fin, tampoco creo que pacear mascotas sea una buena idea, tener que vigilarlos, y eso de recoger sus decechos, creo que cambie de idea, mejor ire a la casa de Applebloom, quizás acepte su invitación a jugar, creo que eso are

* * *

-guarda su diario en su mochila, saliendo a la otra habitación ve que Fluttershy estaba arreglando unas cosas, Writ se le acerca para preguntarle-

¿que estas haciendo?

-Fluttershy voltea a ver a Writ y le responde- a estoy arreglando unas cosas, ¿quieres ir mañana al castillo de canterlot?

¿canterlot? ¿por que?

bueno ase mucho que no vamos con mis amigas a canterlot, y anoche pensamos de por que no ir allá, ¿te gustaría?

-Writ dudoso dice- creo que si, bueno si claro

genial, yo preparare tu maleta, nos quedaremos aya unos tres días, creo que sera unas buenas vacaciones

¿vacaciones?, ¿que son?

bueno, te podría decir es para relajarse y olvidarse de las tareas, podrías pasarla muy bien por hay, ¿que te parece?

pero, ¿si no hay tareas que hacer con que pasare el rato?

emm divertirte, ¿que mas?

bueno esta bien, a si, ¿me darías permiso para ir a la casa de Applebloom?

si por que no, anda, que lo pases bien

-Writ sale de la casa y va directamente hacia la casa de Applebloom, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba muy ocupada llevando cestos vacíos-

-Writ se le acerca a Applebloom y le pregunta- ¿que haces?

-ella dejo de empujar las cestas le responde- estoy ayudando a mi hermano con el trabajo

necesitas ayuda

bueno si tu quieres ayudar

-Writ lleva la cesta y sigue a Applebloom lo lleva con su hermano que estaba sacando manzanas de los arboles, Applebloom se le acerca y le dice-

hermano

-el voltea a verla y le dice- ¿pasa algo?

bueno invite a un amigo ayer pero estamos un poco ocupados, bueno y

-Writ va directo al grano diciendo- ¿si puedo ayudar en algo?

-el hermano mayor de Applebloon solo lo observa, y le dice- si tu quieres pero no te quejes, aquí el trabajo es algo duro

-emocionado Writ le pregunta- ¿que tengo que hacer?

-el gran tipo le dice- lo primero es presentarte

-Writ le sonríe y dice- ya esta con las preguntas difíciles

-con ese chiste los tres se ríen, ya terminando Writ le dice- yo soy Writheart

-el con formalidad le responde- hola Writheart, yo soy Big Macintosh, pero todos me dicen Big Mac

hola señor Bic Mac

-el le sonríe y le dice- si quieres ayudarme, intenta bajar las manzanas de este árbol

-Writ observa el inmenso árbol- ¿como las bajo?

-Bic Macintosh golpea el árbol y bota todas las manzanas de el- bueno yo sacare las de otro lado, ¿podrán hacerlo?

si hermano

si señor Machintosh

bueno, si lo hacen los llevare a tomar un helado

-ya dejando a los niños solos se lleva unas cestas y se va a otra parte del huerto, Writ al igual que Applebloom también arrastran unas cestas y las colocan debajo de los arboles, ambos se quedan observando el árbol y dicen a la vez- como las bajaremos

-Applebloom miro a Writ y dijo- bueno tu primero

aja, si bueno

-Writ da una patada al árbol pero no bota ninguna, fue el turno de Applebloom y no pudo botar ninguna, ya de nuevo el turno de Writ, pero de nuevo nada, aburrido los dos observan que no pasaba nada, Applebloom se rindió y vio que Writ aun no, seguía intentando aun que no pasaba nada-

creo que no servimos en esto -dijo Applebloom muy desanimada-

-por parte de Writ que había parado de patear el árbol- bueno si no intentamos no sabremos si podemos o no

pero si ya no podemos continuar con esto

a no ser

¿a no ser que?

-Writ pensó en que podrían hacerlo entre los dos al mismo tiempo, confiados en que tal vez funcionaria se pararon en el mismo sitio-

-Writ le dice- lista

-ella le responde- listo

3

2

1

-ambos patearon el árbol a la vez si logran botar muchas manzanas, ya animados continuaron con el trabajo, llevando las cestas llenas de manzanas a la entrada del granero, entusiasmados continuaron, ya terminando el trabajo observan que Bic Macintosh se estaba demorando un poco, al ver que le había pasado fueron a ver por el lado en que se fue, estaba llevando muchas cestas bien llenas de manzanas, todas amaradas entre si y el con un lazo las arrastraba con mucho esfuerzo, ya terminando el trabajo el como promete los lleva a la heladería del pueblo-

¿al final pudieron hacerlo?

-Applebloom emocionada dice- si, pero fue muy muy difícil hacerlo

y como consiguieron bajarlas

-Writ le dice- bueno fue difícil pero si trabajábamos juntos

-Bic Macintosh le dice riendo- con que al final lo consiguieron, saben, cuando Applejack y yo eramos mas pequeños no lográbamos bajar ninguna, así que pensé en que trabajaramos juntos, pero a tu hermana no le gustaba la idea, era muy orgullosa, nunca lo intentamos

-Applebloom dudosa le pregunta- pero ¿si no lo intentaron como fue que las bajaban?

-Bic Macintosh riendo dijo- bueno a Applejack usaba su lazo y movía las ramas era complicado, incluso me lastimaba cuando las ramas se rompían, pero eso ya es una vieja historia, me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando tu le cuentes como trabajaste hoy

-mientras conversaban llego Applejack a la heladería, se sienta donde estaban y dijo- valla que trabajaste hoy Big Mac, si que debes estar cansado, lamento no haberte podido ayudar hoy día, estaba con Rarity

-el le sonrie y dice- no importa, claro que no todo lo hice yo -señalando a Applebloom y a Writ-

valla con que Writ si tiene fuerza, no parece tan fuerte

-Writ le dice- si uno trabaja en equipo y lo intenta claro que se puede

-Applebloom dice- si, tuvimos mucho trabajo, claro que si, fue difícil pero ya terminamos

-Bic macintosh viendo que Applejack no les entendia mucho le explico lo que paso, le conto cuando eran mas pequeños, esta solo se rie y dice-

es bueno que lo hayan hecho, yo pensaba que era una idea muy tonta, pero veo que la tonta fui yo por no intentarla, me alegro de que ustedes puedan trabajar en equipo

-mientras hablaban observan que Rarity estaba cerca, se sientan donde estaban los cuatro y dice- hola chicos

-Applejack va directo al grano y dice- ¿que pasa Rarity? según tu el helado era malo para el colesterol

bueno es que necesito tu ayuda, necesito que poses para mi, hoy tengo la visita de Hoity Toity

que no había venido la otra vez para ver esos vestidos que nos diste para la gala

-Rarity le da la espalda a los chicos y dice- pues si, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para hacer una nueva temporada, temporada invierno, de gala y eventos importantes, sera las mejor de todas, solo necesito tu ayuda

-al voltear vio que Applejack habia desaparecido, junto con Bic Macintosh y Applebloom, Writ ni se dio cuenta en que momento se había quedado solo-

y Applejack -pregunto Rarity-

-Writ voltea y mira por la ventana, se habían escabullido mientras Rarity hablaba-

¿oye Writ quieres ser famoso? -dijo Rarity en un tono muy siniestro a los oídos de Writ-

-Writ no tuvo ni un instante para responder antes que lo sacara a rastras de la heladería, Rarity lo lleva a la tienda y le pasa un traje a Writ-

¿que le pasa a esa loca?

-Rarity le habla a través de la puerta y le dice- vístete por favor, necesito que salgas cuando estés listo, solo sera una pequeña sesión de fotos , tomate tu tiempo pero no demasiado querido

-Writ ya metido en el embrollo saca su diario y escribe-

* * *

dia 3 parte 2 de 4

pensaba que iba a ser famoso por algo pero ahora que no quiero pasa, que rallos, contradictora son las cosas de la vida, cuando uno lo olvida aparece y peor que aparece de golpe, ¿por que sera que cuando al fin lo estube pasando bien pasa algo que quiere arruinarlo, reviso el traje y es como algo estilo formal, un tipico traje de reuniones, pero de que clase, ¿muy formal?, curioso que sea de mi talla, casualidad, quisas demasiada, pero creo que este es como mas cómodo para invierno, haber estamos en otoño, ya casi falta poco, bueno tendre que aguantar, quísas debi pasar mas tiempo con Fluttershy

* * *

-Writ se coloca el traje, tubo problemas para colocarse el corbatín, a parte de ese el problema era también que necesitaba mas modelos, ¿para que?

-Rarity le habla a través de la puerta y dice- ¿Writ ya estas listo?

si ya casi

-Writ sale del vestidor, Rarity de inmediato le arregla el corbatín, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo acompañado por Sweetie belle-

¿en que momento apareciste?-pregunta Writ algo extrañado-

mi hermana me prometió parte del éxito y ganancias en la publicidad -le responde Sweetie luciendo un vestido muy formal-

-al salir observa a un tipo muy extraño que vestía muy raro, su tono de voz se le hacia muy rara, hablaba con un tipo de acento muy extravagante, Writ sin tener idea de lo que tenia que hacer, solo camina hacia el con el traje y el tipo le pregunta a Rarity- ese traje es de los de, ¿como se dice?, los niños que acompañan a bodas, por que me encanta -sacando una foto directo a Writ, por causa de la foto Writ choca con Sweetie belle cayendo al suelo-

-Writ apenas se levanta y dice- perdón

el tipo que estaba tomando las fotos dice, no importa, siguiente traje por favor

-otra vez tubo que entrar al vestidor, esta vez acompañado por Rarity, esta lo viste muy rápido mientras platicaban-

Writ intenta no caerte

¿pero que dices?

que simplemente no te caigas, es muy importante para nosotros que la sesión salga perfecta

¿espera que dices?

no hay tiempo sal de inmediato

-otra vez Writ sale con un traje mas abrigador, Rarity dice- este traje es colección deporte invierno, muy cálido y da mucha facilidad de movilidad en climas fríos como de montañas, sus uso es tan útil como practico

-el tipo no estaba nada interesado asta que Rarity dice- se lava como tela suave junto a la ropa común

-ya dicho eso el tipo este se interesa bastante, nuevamente saca una foto y Writ se devuelve a los vestidores todavía acompañado de Rarity la cual le dice-

muy bien

¿cuanto me queda señora Rarity?

es señorita, y todavía quedan varios trajes que tendrás que lucir

-esta vez le coloca un traje cálido de color blanco, lo hace salir después de Sweetie belle que también traía uno casi igual, solo que ella tenia uno estilo abrigo con un gorro estilo Ruso del mismo tono blanco, al ver la expresión del tipo también estaba fascinado con el conjunto, al momento saco a Writ a la pasarela, durante bastante rato estuvo haciendo la misma rutina, ya pasando las horas ya estaba terminando la sesión, solo le quedaba el ultimo traje-

bien Writ, ya casi terminamos una mas y listo

ya era hora, me estoy hartando, si esto hacen los modelos pues,

si si ya, solo queda el ultimo, estoy tan emocionada, espero que su reacción sea la mejor, al fin podre ver mi nombre en toda manhattan, colección de invierno por Rarity, sera un gran éxito, sera difícil de superar

-Rarity le coloca un traje negro, con un gran encaje en el cuello, le coloca un corbatín color negro y unas mangas estilo floreado color blanco, lo hace salir con junto con Sweetie belle, que traía un vestido blanco con un velo y una tiara de diamante, junto con un colgante de ruby y unas zapatillas blanca, al salir los dos juntos el tipo solo queda observando, y luego aplaude con sus cascos, y dice- esto me fascina, el vestido de boda, el traje, estos hermosos encajes -ve tu a saber de donde saco un ramo de flores y lo arroja al escenario, Writ con lo dicho del traje de bodas se cae de espaldas, Rarity los saca de inmediato y se queda hablando con el fotógrafo que parecía que se llamaba Hoity Toity, ya cuando se retira Sweetie belle dice-

espero que saquemos buena ganancia de esto

-Rarity dice con una risa muy falsa- por que tan molesta, vi que estaba disfrutando estos momentos, incluso el final vi que estabas muy contenta con tu acompañante

-Writ sin nada que decir solo se dirige al vestidor y anota en su diario-

* * *

dia 3 parte 3 de 4

me quiero enterrar vivo y que nadie me encuentre, por todos los santos, por que estoy tan rojo es por que rarity le dijo a su hermana cuando estabamos modelando de que ella parecia disfrutar el momento, eso no fue, lo peor es que dijo que con el acompañante, hay madre, si escucharas eso justo ahora, juro que me moriria de vergüenza

* * *

mientra Writ escribía siente una voz familiar en la entrada, al ir a ver de quien se trataba observa que era Fluttershy que estaba conversando con Rarity, se quedo cerca para escuchar la conversación

-Rarity le decía entre risa- hay Fluttershy, debiste haber venido antes, todo estuvo tan perfecto

-Fluttershy le respondía también alegre- ojala pudiera haber visto los diseños

pues mira aquí tengo las fotos de ellos

-mostrando las fotos de hace unas horas, Writ ya entrando de nuevo al vestidor se saca el traje y vuelve anota en su diario-

* * *

a pues si ya puedo tener vergüenza mamá ya esta aquí, y esta con la señora rarity viendo las fotos, bueno que mas decir, no se si darme vergüenza o sentirme orgulloso de que mamá sepa que ahora soy un modelo, emm creo que la primera, si creo que vergüenza, a bueno, mamá no alcanso a ver el ultimo traje, así que mas da

* * *

-al salir del vestidor aun traía el traje puesto, no se lo había sacado del todo, toca la puerta de Sweetie belle y le dice-

¿necesito un favor?

¿que?

-al explicarle lo que quería hacer esta acepta, Writ se vuelve a colocar el traje de boda, ya estando con Sweetie belle ambos caminan juntos, Rarity y Fluttershy no los habían notado que estaban en la puerta, ni siquiera el momento en que se había abierto, fue una sorpresa, Fluttershy se alegro de que Writ luciera el traje de boda otra vez con Sweetie belle, Rarity tenia una camara y dijo-

no se muevan voy y vuelvo

-Fluttershy deslumbrada por la apariencia de Writ dice- valla que bonito te queda el traje de boda, y tambien a ti Sweetie belle

-Sweetie belle le dice- gracias, aun que creo que soy muy joven para usarlo ahora, ¿no crees?

-Fluttershy aguantando un podo la risa dice- pero no te puedes esperar a Writ unos siete años mas

-ya dicho eso Writ y Sweetie belle se ponen totalmente rojos, quien no si tu mamá ya te esta casando con la hermana de una de su mejor amiga y peor que ella también lo dijo, ya parando la risa Rarity llega con la cámara y les saca unas cuantas fotos a los dos con su cama instantánea, pero esta vez lo hicieron menos sorpresivo y esta vez se las sacaron los cuatro juntos, Writ acompañado de Rarity y Fluttershy con Sweetie belle, sacaron una foto para cada uno, ya terminando todo Writ se saca al fin el traje y se va con Fluttershy a casa , FLuttershy le pregunta-

¿que sientes al ser modelo?

-Writ le responde- como que no quería serlo pero al final alguien contaba conmigo, no se, es algo como repetitivo, tener que ir a la pasarela, ser el centro de atención, como que no me gusta

-Fluttershy le sonríe y le dice- comprendo por lo que as pasado

-el le pregunta- ¿como puedes saberlo si no as estado hay?

-ella con una sonrisa en la cara le dice- mira llegando a casa te muestro

-al llegar Writ guarda su mochila en su habitación, al salir sobre la mesa del comedor habían unas revistas, el no evita preguntar-

¿que son esas revistas?

-Fluttershy le dice- bueno ahora es historia que ya paso, no quisiera volver a repetirla, fue muy, emmm, absurda

¿absurda?

-revisando las revista ve que su mamá tenia miles de trajes puesto, muchos diseñadores rodeándola, a la ves tantas fotos de ella, algunas incluso aparecía estornudando o otras desorientada, varias fotos con muchas facetas diferentes, también en varias pasarelas, Writ sin evitar preguntar-

¿como rallos llegaste asta hay?

-ella le responde- ni yo tengo idea, pero después de eso no volví nunca mas, incluso aun tengo las direcciones de esos diseñadores que aun están interesados por que les modele otra vez, creo que les enviare unas cartas, haber si te aceptan

-Writ de inmediato la detiene diciendo- emm mamá por que no mejor lo dejamos asta hay, esto del modelaje se ve como muy agotador

-ella entre risa dice- claro que no los llamare, no quiero que me molesten, mira sígueme

-Fluttershy le habré una puerta del sótano y ve que era lo que usaba de bodega de alimentos y de paso habré una caja y toma unas latas de comida, ya olvidando eso habré un baúl que decía, correo, abriéndolo observa que esta repleto de cartas-

¿que son eso? -pregunta impresionado Writ-

-ella solo le responde- son solo admiradores y uno que otro pretendiente para citas, ya vamos, encontré una lata de sopa de tomate

-ya volviendo adentro Fluttershy habre la lata y pone el contenido en una hoya, mientras se calentaba la sopa, Fluttershy quería continuar pero con otra conversación-

y ¿que hiciste hoy día a parte de ser esclavo de la moda de Rarity?

bueno estuve trabajando para Big Macintosh

¿Big Mac, el hermano mayor de Applejack?

pues si, no sabia que era su hermano

bueno pero ¿que hiciste?

a eso, estuve sacando manzanas

¿tu solo?

no, digamos que tuve que necesitar ayuda

a ya entiendo, la de Applebloom

pues si, ¿como adivinaste?

eso me lo dijo un pajarito

ya bueno, voy a mi cuarto

si, te aviso cuando este lista la sopa

-Writ regresa a su cuarto y habre su mochila, poniendo su diario en su escritorio escribe-

* * *

fin del dia 3

a sido un dia a parte de divertido fue Productivo, ayude a Applebloom y a su hermano, ayude a Rarity a ser famosa, pero la pregunta me que ¿por que a mis costillas ella se hace famosa? bueno eso no tendrá ninguna respuesta por que ese tema se acabo, lo bueno es que nos sacamos una foto los cuatro juntos, asó como un buen recuerdo de lo de hoy día, sabes, podría sacar unas fotos, podría ser, claro si tuviera una cámara y si supiera usarla, bueno que mas

hoy dia fue un dia muy divertido, contando con el hecho de que también pude hacer casi todo lo que tenia en la lista, no pude conseguir trabajo de pasear mascotas, fue mejor así, limpiar desechos de animales, como que no me hago mucho a esa asquerosa idea, menos estar con Snips y Snails, como sea, disfrute la compañia y nos divertimos mucho con Applebloom, fui modelo por un día, eso fue agotador, que mas, me vesti para una boda y me casaron sin que me diera cuenta, menudo rollo, ahora solo me queda hacer una cosa mas

Pasar tiempo con mamá

que bien, a parte de eso, mañana iremos a Canterlot, ¿que podría salir mal?

* * *

Writ la sopa esta lista

si mamá voy enseguida

* * *

**fin día 3**

**bueno eso a sido todo, creo que me adelante a la fecha, bueno mejor que sea así, así ustedes lo leen de inmediato, para lo del capitulo anterior eso de la quemadura de segundo grado, fue que me queme los dedos, el pulgar y con el que señalo, digamos que ahora se me cayo la piel muerta, eso si se como tratarlo, bueno para no darles asco y arruinar lo bonito que queda de la historia lo dejo asta aquí**

**no olviden dejar review o comentario o como los llamen**

**próxima**** publicación 25 de noviembre **


	6. Chapter 6

**quiero dejar algo claro, en Chile utilizamos un termino que es Roto, para referirnos a gente de tipo o clase social marginal o que son muy ordinarios en forma de vestir o hablar, como a decir que este roto estaba robando, o que rota es esta gente, es mas utilizados por la gente de estatus social mas elevado, yo por ejemplo detesto a la gente que lo utiliza, ¿por que? por que me han dicho así, pero ****díganme, que sacan con creerse mas que los demas si todos son iguales**

* * *

-era otra mañana mas, ¿que tendría de diferente? a parte de que el gallo fue silenciado antes del amanecer, fue ligeramente amordazado por Writ, que se había levantado de los primeros preparar el desayuno, ¿que tan difícil puede ser? solo era calentar agua, preparar te, calentar pan, quería sorprender a Fluttershy con un desayuno en la cama, pero al entrar a la cocina lo primer que pasa es que se le caen las hoyas, que misteriosamente estaban bien apiladas, armando un gran alboroto con las tapas y hoyas, despertando a Fluttershy, al levantarse le pregunta desde su habitación-

-se escucha a Fluttershy diciendo en un tono muy asustado- ¿hay alguien hay? ¿Writ eres tu?

-Writ para no preocuparla va a su habitación y dice- fui yo mamá

-Fluttershy al saber que se trataba de Writ se alivia y pregunta- ¿que estaba haciendo, es muy temprano?

yo estaba, emmm preparándote un desayuno en la cama

-Fluttershy parecía estar alegre y le dice- a ven acá

-subiendo ce a la cama se recuesta con ella-

¿que vamos a hacer hoy día?

bueno creo que primero es preparar las cosas para el viaje en tren

¿ya y que mas?

emmm, no se, de hay no se que mas pasa en el tren

bueno, iré a preparar el desayuno, algo en especial mamá algo de fruta estaría bien

-Fluttershy preocupada le dice- no te molestes, iré yo a prepararlo, descuida

por favor, yo iré, solo descansa

pero

-Writ se levanta de la cama y dice- como que no me moleste, si me levante temprano para darte una sorpresa y ahora te quedas aquí y te traeré algo

-Fluttershy insiste en levantarse pero Writ la detiene y le dice- no te muevas de hay

-rápidamente le trae el desayuno, había preparado algo de te, con unas galletas, junto con pan tostado con mermelada, Fluttershy amablemente le acepta ese pequeño gesto de parte de Writ, pero Fluttershy no evito preguntarle-

¿por que el gallo no canto esta mañana?

-Writ algo nervioso dice- vuelvo en un parpadeo

-saliendo fuera de la casa al gallinero, rápidamente entra en el a liberar el ave que estaba amarrada de patas, soltándolo Writ le dice-

perdóname, fue por una buena causa

-saliendo del gallinero hacia la salida aparece Angel, el conejo de Fluttershy, Writ al verlo le dice-

hola Angel, ¿como estas hoy?

-el conejo solo le hace señas, paresia que le digiera que no entrara a la casa, Writ por su parte estaba algo pensativo por lo que el conejo hacia, después le pregunto-

¿que me estas tratando de decir?

-el conejo hacia unas ceñas como de reloj apuntando la hora, y después de tomar algunas cosas e irse corriendo-

-Writ analizando un poco lo que quería decir le pregunta- ¿me estas preguntando a que hora salimos a Canterlot?

-el conejo dice que no con sus patas, después lo señala a el y hace los mismos gestos anteriores-

¿quieres preguntarme si yo se la hora por que estas apurado por ir a alguna parte?

-el conejo hace unos gestos de negación y nuevamente repite las acciones pero al final lo señala a el y el camino-

¿¡como!?, ¿estas diciendo que yo me valla?

-el conejo hace con su cabeza que si-

-Writ sin entender le pregunta- ¿que? ¿habré hecho algo malo?

-el conejo dice que no-

entonces si no e hecho nada malo ¿por que debería irme?, no sirve decir solo si, por ninguna causa

-el conejo de por si se veía muy serio, le señala el camino hacia otra parte pero Writ lo ignora y le dice-

¿por que debería hacerte caso, tu ni siquiera te estas acercando a Fluttershy como para andar diciendo esa clase de cosas

-pasando por encima del conejo va hacia la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dice-

¿entras o no?

-el conejo solo se queda parado hay afuera, parecía molesto, Writ al ver que no entraba dijo-

bueno hay te quedas

-cerrando la puerta, volviendo a ver a Fluttershy había visto que ya había terminado su desayuno, viendo eso ella le agradece por el gesto, se lleva las cosas a la cocina y después se va hacia su habitación, y como de costumbre anota en u diario-

* * *

dia 4 inicio

acabo de tener una pequeña discusión con un conejo, ¿que rallos? ¿un conejo?, pues así fue, ahora que si lo veo de otra manera suena bastante ridiculo, bueno en fin, hoy me levante temprano para amordazar un gallo, fue fasil, lo tomas de las alas y luego le amarras las patas y listo, claro, sin contar que pueden picotearte, en verdad duele muchísimo, ¿para que? bueno fue para darle una sorpresa que salio algo fallada a donde me descubrio, fue una pequeña muestra de aprecio y gratitud, desayuno en la cama, bueno no creo que sea algo tan especial pero la intención es lo que cuenta

hoy vamos a canterlot, no se, no estoy tan emocionado por ir, de hecho, no se, no me causa tanta emoción ir a un lugar diferente, es como una sensacion de costumbre, moverse de un lado a otro, no se por que pero como que me suena esa ciudad, creo que era el lugar donde se encuentra un tal castillo de fantasia, creo

en fin, creo que hoy sera parte 0 de emmm 3, no se, supongo, no creo que me salgan todos los dias iguales, quisas hayan momentos que no lo anote o otros que simplemente lo olvide

* * *

-Flutteshy habré la puerta de la habitación preguntándole-

¿ya estas listo?

-Writ le responde- si

¿las cosas que necesitas también?

-Writ solo le responde- ¿cuales cosas?, que yo sepa lo único que tengo es un cepillo de dientes, unas cartas de colección y el diario, de eso nada mas

bueno pues, recuerda me que cuando estemos aya conseguirte algo de ropa

emm si claro, ¿cuando partimos?

-Fluttershy mira el reloj y muy alterada dice- ¡ahora mismo!

-llevando a Writ volando, consigo lleva una pequeña maleta de viaje, rápidamente llega a la estación del tren, en la entrada estaban sus amigas, Writ se fija bien quienes iban noto que eran Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Twilight, pero a la vez noto que iban dos niñas consigo, noto que eran Applebloom y Sweetie belle, todas abordando el tren hacia canterlot, como era de esperarse las chicas se sentaron juntas a charlar en el tren, Sweetie belle y Applebloom estaban las dos charlando, Writ por su parte era el único que no estaba haciendo nada, entre sueño Writ intenta mantenerse despierto, cabeceando en el tren pasa por el vagón un vendedor de helados-

-Pinkie emocionada le dice al vendedor-ey ey, aca señor, quiero unos nueve helados

-las chicas estaban contentas asta que Pinkie dijo- y ustedes ¿que van a pedir?

-ya cada una comprando sus helados Writ no se dio cuenta que no tenia dinero, Fluttershy le compra un helado pero Writ lo rechaza diciendo

no gracias, es tullo, tu lo compraste

-Extrañada Fluttershy se va donde sus amigas, Writ solo se queda sentado, Rarity se le acerca y le dice-

oye Writ, sabes, podrías tener tu mi monedero, sabes soy algo peligrosa con el dinero y las ofertas, las gangas o no mejor olvida lo que te iba a pedir

-alejando ce pero rápidamente se devuelve diciendo-

por favor, tenla por un rato, por favor, no me lo pases por el resto del día

-Writ le dice- emm, pero si no es mio

-Rarity le dice- te dejare que te compres algo con el dinero

-ella se aleja con la cara con un todo de desesperación, parece que ella misma se convencía de comprar cosas, Writ extrañado va donde Sweetie belle y le dice-

tu hermana es rara, me iba a pasar su monedero pero después se arrepintió y después se devolvió y me lo paso y dijo que lo tuviera a lo menos en esta tarde, ¿ocurre algo?

-Sweetie belle le responde- es que ella no es muy buena manejando dinero, para ganarlo si pero para guardarlo, creo que esta confiando en ti

-Writ extrañado le pregunta- ¿por que no te lo paso a ti?

-Applebloom con una ricillas le dice- por que ella es su hermana y como sabe que Sweetie belle es débil se lo quitaría de inmediato

-Sweetie le dice- he no era necesaria tanta información

-Writ al ver que las chicas estaban empezando a discutir, se aleja para evitar problemas el tren hizo unas paradas para recoger gente en el camino, Writ estaba cabeceando en el ultimo vagón del tren, pensando que era el lugar mas tranquilo, estaba tan cansado que al final se acomoda y se queda dormido, como un pestañeo cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaba en la estación de Canterlot, justo en el momento que había que bajar, no se había dado cuenta que el tren estaba repleto, espero a que se detuviera el tren y se bajo, al igual que todas las personas cuando abrieron las puertas, estaba buscando a su mamá y sus amigas entre medio de toda la gente, en medio de la gran multitud estuvo tratando de moverse, tanta era la multitud que no podía andar tranquilo sin chocar o que lo arrastre mas gente, por ser pequeño no podía estar contra la corriente, no tubo mas remedio que sentarse a esperar que se calmara un poco la situación, durante varios minutos estuvo sentado, hay en la banca, cuando al fin se calma un poco el movimiento se dio cuenta que no estaban, no vio por ningún lado a su mamá y ni siquiera a las amigas de ella, viendo que estaba solo en la estación sale a buscarlas, afuera, viendo el gran lugar, no evito sentirse pequeño en medio del lugar, triste por perderse se sienta en el parque a esperar, durante unos minutos estubo pensativo, saco su diario y escribe

* * *

dia 4 parte 1

me e perdido en medio de canterlot, que mal, en verdad me e perdido, ahora estoy en el parque esperando. estoy algo asustado, ¿que pasa si no encuentro a mamá, bien ahora no es el momento de entrar en panico, debo tranquilizarme, haber si lo pienso bien debería volver a esa estación de tren, si me quedo cerca donde me puedan encontrar, si supongo que es una idea bastante buena

* * *

-rápidamente se dirige otra vez a la estación a esperar que vengan a buscarlo, pero a la vez ya se estaban demorando mucho, a la vez se estaba encerrando una calor en el lugar, el día estaba muy caluroso, era curioso por que estaban en otoño, en sus últimos días de calor antes de invierno, ya acalorado se dirige de nuevo al parque, a esperar, estuvo un rato solo, y pensativo, estaba con una mirada perdida hacia el cielo, pero no duro mucho, se des concentro al ver que algunas chicas y niños se iban del parque, ¿raro no?, al ver de que se trataba, era una tipa algo rara, era como de un azul marino oscuro y de cabello color azul cielo, en su cara como que se veía algo como de enojo, decepción y tristeza, después que se fueron casi todos del parque ella se sienta en una banca que estaba al lado y suspira, Writ solo la observa a la chica, estaba triste también, ella lo ve y le pregunta-

¿por que estas triste pequeño?

-Writ le responde- ¿por que tan triste señorita?

-ella lo observa y le responde- es por que me siento muy sola

-Writ se levanta y se sienta al lado de ella y le dice- yo también estoy solo

-ella solo lo observa y le pregunta- ¿no me tienes miedo?

-el solo la observa y la mira a los ojos y le dice- ¿miedo a que?

-ella le responde- no se, entre todos eres el único que se me acerca en el parque sin sentir mucho miedo

-Writ sonríe un poco y le dice- usted no parece mala, solo algo triste, ¿por que debería tenerle miedo?

-ella sorprendida le dice- ¿no sabes quien soy en realidad?

pues, no

yo soy Luna

-Writ dice- bueno, hola Luna, mi nombre es Writheart

-Luna le sonríe y dice- hola pequeño Writheart ¿por que estabas triste?

-Writ guarda silencio y le responde- estoy perdido, al bajar del tren me separe de mi mamá, ahora no la encuentro por ningún lado

-Luna saca su sonrisa de la cara y dice- ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-Writ le sonríe y le dice- ¿me quiere ayudar?

si

-ambos se levantan y salen por la ciudad de canterlot, buscaron por muchas partes, pero no encontraban a su mamá, ya estaba muy perdido, Luna estaba algo decepcionada por no poder ayudar al pequeño y le dice-

creo que necesitamos mas ayuda

-Writ le dice- yo confió en que la encontrare, en total ya se darán cuenta en que tengo el dinero

-Luna le dice- bueno, vamos a ver a otra parte, veamos por la parte alta del lugar

-Writ se detiene y pregunta- ¿la parte alta?

es donde están los sitios elegantes de la ciudad

-ambos fueron al lugar mas grande de la ciudad, Luna lo lleva a ver muchas partes, pero no había resultado, no encontraron a quien busca, Writ estaba demasiado triste como para hablar con ella, Luna también triste lo lleva de nuevo al parque de la ciudad, se sientan en el parque y guardan silencio-

-Writ en la cara se le notaba triste, Luna por su parte también estaba triste pero era mas por el niño, Luna para tratar de animarle un poco le dice-

haber, pequeño Writheart te propongo algo

-el la mira a los ojos con duda en su mirada, ella le dice-

¿te quieres quedar en el palacio?

-Writ le responde- ¿en el palacio?

si, mientras buscamos a tu mamá

pueess, muchas gracias por la invitación, ojala pudiera invitarla a algo para devolverle el favor

-Luna le sonríe y dice- no es necesario

-el día aun seguía soleado, Writ escucha a un tipo que estaba vendiendo helados, viendo eso le dice-

ya se, espere aquí ya vuelvo

-Writ va a la siga del vendedor, sacando el monedero de Rarity para sacar unas monedas, pero estaba distraído caminando hacia delante, que choca con una pareja muy rara, al chocar se le cae su bolso y el monedero, para su suerte no se desparramo nada del monedero, los tipos al voltear vieron a Writ y dicen-

mira por donde vas mocoso

-la tipa que acompaña era una de color Rosa y cabello morado, estaba vestida muy elegante como para estar afuera- te parece conocido ese niño

-Writ se levanta y dice- disculpe

-estos al escuchar su voz dicen a la vez- es el ladrón

-Writ voltea a mirar hacia ambos lados para saber a quien le habla, mientras estaba distraído el tipo lo atrapa y dice-

de aquí no te moverás pequeño sin vergüenza, rápido llama a unos oficiales, aquí terminaras ladrón

-se había armado una escena toda una multitud rodeaba a ese tipo y a Writ, el pequeño se resistía se resistía pero el tipo aun lo tenia atrapado, entre ellos en el publico Pregunta-

¿ey que a hecho el niño?

-el tipo que había atrapado era un tipo grande de color blanco y de cabello café a Writ dice-

este mocoso es un ladrón

-la tipa que lo acompañaba dice- miren aquí tiene un monedero de dudosa procedencia-

-Writ sin entender nada se retorcía para poder salir de donde estaba atrapado, el tipo lo tenia atrapado con una llave, estaba sentado encima de el y le sostenía la pata, Writ lo golpea en el entrepierna y logra escapar, pero el publico que estaba hay no lo dejo escapar, el tipo estaba mas furioso, el publico estaba empezando a alegar a Writ en contra, le decían ladrón y sin vergüenza, en un momento Writ estaba con una mirada de odio profundo, el tipo lo iba a golpear, Writ se lo elude pero el sujeto se enoja mas y lo golpear en la cara, pero entre el publico se hizo un silencio, todos de repente se callaron, al igual que el tipo se detuvo de repente, entre el publico se escucha una poderosa voz que dice-

ALTO EL ESCÁNDALO

-todos se callaron y e agacharon, incluyendo el tipo que estaba golpeando a Writ-

¿POR QUE ES ESTA PELEA?

-Writ no podía ver quien hablaba y el tipo le dice-

princesa, e capturado a este sin vergüenza robando un monedero

-la tipa que lo acompañaba dice- y este roto que me había robado una ocasión anterior

-la tipa seguía hablando y esa voz le grita- SILENCIO, ESTA ES UNA ACUSACIÓN MUY GRABE

-la tipa habla de nuevo y dice- si princesa por ese motivo hay que llamar a sus guardias y que lo encierren

HÁGANSE UN LADO

-la princesa se estaba aproximando hacia ellos Writ estaba demasiado asustado por la situación como para poder escapar del lugar, ya estaba en una difícil situación, una voz en su cabeza le dice-"estas asustado, ya no es momento de huir, sabes tienes que salir de tu laberinto, levántate y pelea, no te dejes aplastar, no eres un ladrón, vamos pelea, se valiente" -Writ se levanta sacandoce al sugesto de encima, el tipo queda tirado en el suelo, Writ ya no parecía asustado, ahora le tocaba a el, Writ lo empieza a golpear en el suelo, primero empezó a golpearlo en las patas, para que le cueste levantarse, después lo empieza a golpear en la cara, cuando Writ para le grita-

TU NO SABES NADA

-la voz de la princesa se hace aun mas fuerte y dice-

ALTO A ESTO

-Writ estaba llorando y le grita- TU NO SABES, YO NO E ECHO NADA, SOLO QUERÍA COMPRAR UN HELADO, HABÍA INVITADO A MI AMIGA LUNA A UNO PERO ESTABA SACANDO EL DINERO Y CHOQUE CON ESTOS ABUSIVOS, YO NO E HECHO NADA MALO, ¿POR QUE?

-Writ estaba llorando, el publico estaba hablado entre si y uno le pregunta al niño-

¿entonces de donde sacaste el monedero?

-Writ estaba llorando y le responde- es de una amiga de mi mamá que me lo paso y me dijo que me podía comprar algo para mi si se lo guardaba

-el publico que estaba hay espesaron a habar entre algunos se decían-

podría estar mintiendo

-otros decían- esta diciendo la verdad, entonces si miente por que esta llorando

-otras voces decían- déjenlo en paz, es solo un niño

-La voz de la princesa dijo desde lejos, a cada rato se estaba acercando mas al centro y su voz a cada rato estaba bajando su tono grabe a otro mas despacio-

ES VERDAD QUE Me querías invitar a un helado

-Writ la vio y dice impresionado- ¿Luna?

-los tipos que habían acusado a Writ se quedan quietos y dicen-

este niño en una ocasión anterior no había robado

-Luna dice con su imponente voz- SILENCIO, POR QUE JURAN QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO ES UN LADRÓN, EL YA CONFESO QUE SOLO QUERÍA COMPRAR UNOS HELADOS

-la tipa le decía- pero princesa el chico podría estar mintiéndole

-Luna parecia enojada y le dice- sabes que esa es una acusación demasiado grabe, y el maltrato que le ocasionaron en el rostro al pequeño es una violación en la paz y armonía de esta tranquila ciudad y sin contar los daños fisicos y psicologicos a este pobre niño, ¿no tienen pensamientos? el pobre esta sufriendo por su culpa

-el tipo en defensa dice- y los daños que me a ocasionado el mocoso este

-Luna enojada le responde- SILENCIO, e tomado una decisión

-los dos tipos estaban muy nerviosos, Luna les dice- no voy a encerrarlos

-escuchando eso los tipos se tranquilizan, pero ella continua y dice- en cambio serán vetados de canterlot, si entrada estará prohibida en esta ciudad desde ahora y para siempre

-los guardias aparecen y se llevan a esos tipos a la fuerza, Luna dice- ya termino esto cada quien a lo suyo

-escuchando eso todos se van a diferentes partes, Writ estaba tirado en el suelo llorando, Luna se le acerca y le dice-

ya paso pequeño Writ, ya paso

-Writ aun segua llorando y dice- pero, si yo no le e hecho nada ¿por que?

-Luna con pena le dice- por favor no sigas llorando, o me aras llorar a mi también

-Writ guarda silencio y se queda en ese lugar quieto, de pronto le da un gran dolor de cabeza al pequeño, Luna le pregunta-

¿Writheart estas bien?

-Writ le responde- estoy bien pero algo me vino a la cabeza

-Luna se preocupa y le pregunta- ¿seguro?

-Writ le responde muy triste- es que, tengo una imagen en la cabeza, era como si todos me vieran como una alimaña, todos en todas parte me pisoteaban, es como si todos me odiaran con solo verme, me odiaban, sin que yo hiciera nada

-Luna estaba demasiado triste y le dice- a mi también me pasa lo mismo

-Writ le responde- tu no sabes, no se casi nada de mi mismo, ni siquiera se que hago aquí, tal vez no debería estar aquí

-Luna triste le responde- yo si se lo que as pasado, alguna vez yo fui querida por todos, ahora soy temida, mi pasado es una terrible historia que ya no quisiera recordar

-Writ ya no quería hablar, Luna le dice- vamos levántate, vallamos al palacio, vamos a lavarte esa carita

-el al intentar levantarse cae al suelo, al ver su pata la tenia lastimada, cada paso que daba le causaba un dolor, tenia una pequeña herida, Luna al ver eso le dice-

tendré que llevarte al palacio de inmediato

-Writ sin entender cierra los ojos y de un parpadeo estaba en el palacio, estaba en una habitación muy elegante, no entendía que había pasado, Luna le dice-

espera aquí un poco, vuelvo de inmediato

-ella salia de la habitación, Writ sin entender que había sucedido intenta levantarse pero no podía andar, ya estaba muy lastimado, mientras estaba tratando de concentrarse en el dolor vio que alguien se estaba acercando, vio que era una chica, muy grande, tenia una corona y un cabello del color del arcoiris, ella lo queda viendo y le pregunta-

¿quien eres pequeño?

-Writ solo la ve pero no le responde-

-con una amable y serena voz le dice- bueno creo que no eres de por aquí, ¿estas perdido?

-Writ la ignora mirando hacia otra parte, con una mirada perdida mirando afuera y le responde- disculpe señora, ¿donde estoy?

-ella le queda mirando y le dice- disculpa pequeño es señorita Celestia, pero por que tiene esa triste carita, ¿te ocurre algo pequeño?

-Writ intenta ignorarla pero ella insiste en hablarle y le dice- ¿estas bien?

-el pequeño solo tenia pena en la cara, una pena que no podia ocultar, Celestia se sienta al lado del y le pregunta de nuevo- ¿por favor dime?, te ocurre algo

-ya Writ estaba llorando, la señorita Celestia estaba tratando de que parara pero no podía evitarlo, a ella también le estaba dando pena, Luna entra a la habitacion y dice- Celestia ¿que haces acá?

-ella le responde algo nerviosa- pensé que habías llegado y quería hablar contigo pero, me encontré a este niño y le pregunte que le sucedía y bueno eso, no pienses mal hermana

-ella no le da importancia y habla afuera de la habitacion y dice- aquí es

-entra una enfermera a la habitación y revisa la pata a Writ, primero le limpia la herida y mientras lo hacia le habla, Luna sale de la habitacion con Celestia para combersar y que la doctora hiciera su trabajo tranquila-

¿como fue que te paso eso?, tienes muchos moretones en todas partes, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho

-Writ solo la mira y le responde- por una pelea, un adulto me golpeo

-ella lo queda viendo y le responde- que cruel, como pudo hacer eso a un niño

no lo se

creo que te conozco

-Writ queda en duda y le pregunta- de donde

si creo que si, ¿como estas ahora, sientes dolor

-le niega con la cabeza y le pregunta- de donde es que me conoce

-ella le responde- no se, pero creo que te había visto hace mucho tiempo, creo

bueno, tal ves se acuerde pero yo no, no creo haberla visto antes

-ella terminendo de limpiar la herida le dice- bueno ahora tengo que poner el vendaje

-mientras lo ponia le dice- me recuerdas a un pequeño, es raro, te pareces tanto a el, pero como que no te pareces, tu estas mas guapo

¿que?

si eres tu, a sido mucho tiempo querido, siempre me pregunte cual es tu nombre

-el la queda mirando y le responde- mi nombre es Writheart

bueno querido ya terminamos, por favor cuídate pequeño Writheart

-el la queda mirando y le pregunta- ¿cual es su nombre?

mi nombre es Redheart pequeño, que estés bien, tengo que volver al hospital, nos vemos

-la enfermera le da una paleta y se despide, al salir entra Celestia y Luna, ambas parecen haber terminado de hablar, Celestia es la primera en hablar y le dice- con que tu nombre es Writheart

-el pequeño solo le responde- si

-Luna dice- ya le e explicado todo lo que ocurrió hoy día a mu hermana, no te preocupes, esos tipos, no volverán a entrar a canterlot, puedes estar tranquilo, ahora dime, ¿como es tu mamá?

-Writ le responde- bueno mi mamá es una pegaso amarilla

-Celestia le pregunta- ¿algo mas pequeño?

bueno, tiene cabello rosa pálido y ojos color celeste y tiene una cutie mark de tres mariposas

-Luna le dice- ya tranquilo, me encargare de eso, voy a buscar en toda canterlot si es necesario

-Writ le responde emocionado- enserio gracias Luna, eres la mejor

-el pequeño le agradece con un abrazo, Luna se lo recibe y ella mira a Celestia que parecía estando riendo, Luna sale volando por la ventana y Writ dice-

espero que la encuentre

-Celestia no evita preguntarle- entonces como te sientes ahora pequeño

-el observa a Celestia y le responde- emm bien, supongo

-ella observa su bolso y le pregunta- ¿entonces estabas de vacaciones?

pues si señorita Celestia

y que traes hay

-Writ le pregunta- ¿por que tanto interés en mi bolsa?

por nada, solo que no siempre tenemos visitas a quedarse al palacio, solo resabiamos a gente importante

-Writ le responde- si se, cuando este con mamá me ire, no es necesario que me lo diga

-ella queda rara y le pregunta- ¿que que?

es que como lo dijo, pensé que no quería que estuviera aquí es todo

-ella nerviosa le dice- no dije que te fueras solo era raro tener visitas

bueno

-Writ guardo silencio mientras Celestia se quedaba con el un buen rato, ella estaba serena, pero no evitaba observar a Writ para preguntarle si quería algo, el no le respondía, solo le decía con la cabeza que no, para tomar algún tema de conversación le dice-

¿quieres que alguien de servicio te traiga algo?

no gracias, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, me duele la cara

-ella le dice- dejame ver que tienes

-Writ lebanta la mirada hacia el cielo y Celestia le revisa la cara y le responde- menudo moretón que tienes, deberias estar desmayado por el golpe, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

si estoy bien, necesito estar solo

-Celestia sale de la habitación, el pequeño saca su diario y escribe-

* * *

a diario dia 4 parte 2 de 3

odio a todos, los detesto, hoy un tipo me ataco, no lo conosco pero el a mi si, que abre hecho, yo no soy malo, pero el mundo conmigo si, muchos estan contra mi, yo no estoy contra nadie, hoy conocí a alguien, su nombre es Luna, es alguien fantastica, es una princesa, no sabia que habian princesas en este lugar, lo que si es raro, estoy en el palacio, lo que si quisiera que mamá estubiera aquí, pero no esta, aun no la encuentro, luna me prometio que la buscaria

a pesar de estar aquí me llegaron imagenes a la cebeza, eran un grupo que me golpeaba, tenia en la cabeza que era algun recuerdo, pero de que, despues todo se me volvio totalmente negro, en mi cabeza escuche una vos, era como la mía, me decia a mi mismo que no me dejara pisotear y que fuera valiente

despues todo se volvió peor aun, tengo miedo, estoy asustado de mi mismo, pero, ¿por que?

me siento mal, pero, no se, ahora detesto todo

* * *

-Writ se recuesta en la cama de Luna y cierra los ojos, intento relajarse pero se escucha a Celestia desde la otra parte de la puera diciendo-

pequeño Writheart, ¿quieres acompañarme a recibir a una de mis aprendices?

-el se levanta y sale de la habitación sin responderle a la princesa, el la sigue pero no le habla, en u cara se le notaba una tristeza, ya estaba atardeciendo, la princesa le dice a Writ- hoy si a demorado su llegada

-el le pregunta- ¿la llegada de quien?

es una de mis mas atesorada aprendiz, Twilight Sparkle

Twilight, no se por que me suena

-Al abrirse las puertas se escucha una discusión, era un grupo de chicas que estaban discutiendo, la princesa les pregunta desde lejos-

¿pasa algo?

-al decir eso ellas guardan silencio, Writ al ver desde el balcón vio a Fluttershy y sus amigas, el grita desde el balcón-

MAMÁ

-cuando dice eso la princesa queda impresionada y le pregunta- ¿ella es tu mamá? ¿como?

-Writ había bajado de inmediato a ver a Fluttershy, ella al verlo sale disparada a abrazarlo, mientras lo abraza siente que su cara estaba algo hinchada, preocupada le mira y ve que tenia unos moretones en la cara y le pregunta-

o Writ, que te paso, es mi culpa, no debí dejarte solo en el tren, perdóname

-Pinkie también va hacia el y le dice- por que tienes vendaje en la pata, te lastimaste

-Rainbow dijo- no creo que fuera por eso, esta muy lastimado, ves que tiene muchos moretones

-Rarity le dice- ¿pero estas bien?

-Twilight le responde a Rarity- que no ves que tiene muchos moretones

-Fluttershy con pena en la cara le dice- todo es mi culpa, debí haberme fijado en el tren que no estaba cerca

-Writ le responde- fue una pelea

-Applebloom le pregunta- ¿y perdiste?

no lo se

bueno una pelea de chicos no es muy común

de hecho fue un adulto

-dicho eso Fluttershy se desmaya, Writ le dice a las chicas- no se, pero el empezó, yo no se por que, pero el me golpeo primero

-Applejack le dice- ¿por que un adulto te atacaría? ¿tu eres un buen chico?, no veo motivo por que lo ayas hecho

tampoco lo se, pero dijo que yo era un ladrón y que le había robado antes

-Twilight lle dice- creo que tenemos que decirte algo

-writ extrañado le pregunta- ¿que cosa?

cuando despierte Fluttershy te podremos contar

-ya pasando unas horas Fluttershy despierta, al lado de ella estaba Writ, ella lo abraza y le dice-

estas aquí, ¿que paso?

paso que te desmayaste

-Fluttershy estaba mas clamada y Writ va directo a la pregunta-

¿tienes algo que decirme?

emm no ¿por que?

-Twilight entra acompañado de las chicas entran a la habitación y le dicen a Fluttershy-

es hora que le cuentes la verdad

-Celestia dice- Fluttershy, ¿que verdad?

mamá de que están hablando

-Applebloom y Sweetie belle preguntan al mismo tiempo-

¿que cosa tiene que saber Writ

-ella toma un gran respiro y le dice-

Writ, no quería que supieras esto, pero, en verdad, es

-Writ la mira a los ojos pero ella le baja la mirada y le responde-

bueno, tienes que saber que eres adoptado, yo no quise terminar un trabajo y por mi culpa, te callo un pedazo de árbol encima

¿que?, entonces, ¿que paso?

después te encontré, estabas lastimado, te llebe al hospital pero el doctor me dijo que habías perdido la memoria

-Writ estaba tratando de analizar eso, pero Twilight le pasa un libro, Writ al tomarlo lo obsrva y dice- este diario es, mio, pe pero como, no

-Fluttershy intenta acercarse a el y le se aleja de ella diciendo- no alejate

pero Writ

-el le dice- Callete, quiero estar solo, yo no me llamo Writheart

pero Writ espera

-el sale afuera del lugar corriendo con el diario en su bolso, las chicas salen tras el pero le pierden de vista, el se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche, sale del lugar huyendo de todas, llegando a un callejón se queda hay, a pasar la noche, sin soltar el diario, se queda quieto, estaba llorando, con su tormento de la soledad, un sentimiento siniestro recorre su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos veía su sombra, y mira a su alrededor y dice-

no sabes cuando te odio, ya no se por que estoy aquí

-encontrando ce en un oscuro callejón, al abrir su diario muchos recuerdos se apoderan de su tediosa mente confundida, los recuerdos que aniquilan al ver ese diario que acabo con su vida,consiente de el sitio en que se encuentra, sabiendo las desgracias que a pasado, sin nada que hacer se queda recostado, y anota en el diario nuevo-

* * *

aquí ya e acabado, no tengo nada que perder y nada que buscar, ya todo esta acabado para mi, por un momento pense que en mi mamá podia confiar, pero algo me a ocultado, yo no soy su hijo, por que me lo dijo ahora, por que es una desgracia, pensaba que mi unico destino era ella pero ahora no se que pensar

no se si mi vida ya no tiene sentido, pero, por que sigo sintiendo que ella era lo único para mi, pero esta vida, me parece absurda, mi unica opcion sera irme lejos de aquí

* * *

-cerrando su diario sale del callejón, al ir a la entrada de la ciudad se encuentra a Rainbow y a Applejack que estaba vigilando la entrada, tomando otro camino, al ir a la estación de tren observa que estaban Pinkie y Rarity en el lugar, tomando otra salida del lugar va hacia el camino principal de canterlot, pero observa que estaba Fluttershy junto con Sweetie belle y Applebloom, estaban atentas a las salidas de la ciudad, sin encontrar salida del lugar se dirige al parque y se queda unas horas en el sentado y con una gran pena dentro de el empieza a llorar, siente que la verdadera soledad que lo rodeaba, del cielo baja Luna que lo ve y le dice-

Writheart ¿que estas haciendo aquí? vamos al palacio, se esta poniendo helado

-el la ignora y le dice- lárgate, quiero estar solo

pero Writheart, ¿que te sucede?

no me llames así

como, pero si tu te llamas así

pero ese no es mi nombre

-extrañada luna le pregunta- ¿que te paso?

-Writ con pena le responde- descubrí que mi vida no era mas que una farsa

¿una farsa?

si, Fluttershy no es mi mamá, todas las cosas que me pasan son solo mentiras, me ocultaron toda la verdad de un principio

pero abra sido por algun motivo

-Writ estaba muy triste para seguir hablando, Luna le dijo- pero si te habrán ocultado todo eso es por una razón

a si, ¿cual?

es por que te quiere, y no quería hacerte daño con tu pasado, y si te dijo la verdad fue por que creía que era lo correcto, sabes, e pasado muchas frustraciones en mi vida, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando me rebele contra mi hermana, tenia envidia, ella era a la que todos aclamaban y adoraban, yo estaba celosa, y quise que la noche fuera eterna, hay después fui la mas odiada de todos, pero al final mi hermana me perdono, aun con todo lo que yo había hecho contra ella

-el pequeño pensativo le dice- entonces debo perdonar a Fluttershy

-Luna lo abraza y le dice- después de perdonarla eres libre de elegir, ser un solitario niño de la calle, o ser Writheart, el pequeño hijo de Fluttershy

-Writ le dice- Gracias Luna

-ambos vuelven al palacio y se encuentran a Fluttershy en la entrada, ella abraza al chico pero el la rechaza y ella le dice-

Writ estaba tan preocupada por ti, por favor no te enfades, solo quería protegerte

-el le responde- no e decidido aun, necesito estar solo

pero Writ

déjame en paz

-entrando al palacio dejando a Fluttershy sola con Luna, el se dirige a una habitación que le habían dado, muchas veces siente que le tocan la puerta pero el no habré, no quería hablar con nadie, se recuesta en la cama y toma su viejo diario, lo observa y lo arroja a los pies de la cama, toma el nuevo y anota en el-

* * *

no se si perdonar o no a Fluttershy, necesito procesar todo esto, necesito dormir, me e pasado varias horas pensando en que había hecho en el pasado por que no podía recordar nada, pero, sabes, lo detesto, esto me deja muy mal, no debería seguir pensando en esto pero, no puedo, sera hora de descansar, haber si con el sueño puedo pensar mejor por la mañana, era todo perfecto pero, esto lo arruina, que estoy haciendo, que hago, no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer o lo que tengo que hacer

* * *

-cerrando su diario se queda mirando hacia la puerta, observa en el suelo que había una carta, al leerla observa que era de Fluttershy y decía-

**no quería dañarte, solo quería darte lo que no tenias, perdóname si te daño que te digiera la verdad pero era necesario que la supieras, no quería que la descubrieras por ti mismo y que terminaras mas mal que ahora, no se si me quieres perdonar, pero comprendo de que no quieras hablarme pero por favor, no me odies**

-el al terminar de leer abre la puerta de la habitación, viendo a Fluttershy en frente de la puerta, la mira a los ojos, el soltando una lagrima le dice-

no hay nada que perdonar -se queda junto a ella dándole un abrazo-

* * *

**Fin del día 4**

**lamento que aya tenido una gran demora en esto, pero tenia mis problemas con mi amigo, no puedo abandonarlo, va a ser padre y tiene problemas con una cierta clase de tipos malos, lamento la demora y espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, prometo ser un poco mas puntual para la próxima  
**

**próxima**** publicación el día 9 de Diciembre**


	7. Chapter 7

-era otra mañana como cada día, no hay nada de diferente, solo una mañana, el joven Writheart simplemente se dispone a salir de su habitación, al parecer no había dormido muy bien, paseando por el palacio alcanza a notar que no había mucho movimiento, mientras caminaba por hay pasa por un patio interno del castillo, era un jardín tenia una fuente unas bancas y unos pocos arboles, hay observa a un tipo de cuero blanco y cabello rubio, era un unicornio, lucia como muy elegante, Writ lo observa detenidamente, mientras el segueteo ese, solo andaba en círculos, el pequeño no evita acercarse a el y preguntarle-

¿señor le pasa algo?

-el voltea a verlo y le pregunta-  
¿por que te pareces a mi? ¿eres un admirador o que?

¿de que habla?

de nada

-el sigue caminando en círculos asta que Writ le pregunta-  
¿le pasa algo?

nada de tu importancia pequeño

esta bien pero no la agarre conmigo

no es que estoy contra ti es solo que no estoy tan concentrado hoy día

¿le sucede algo?

-el tipo se sienta en la fuente Writ se sienta al lado de el a escucharlo-  
pasa que estoy indeciso, hoy tenia unos planes para esta tarde, pero creo que tendré que cancelarlo

¿por que?

bueno, son de las cosas que pasan, tengo que ir a una aburrida reunión de magnates, hoy Fancy Pants esta organizando la reunión y me a invitado, no tengo nada contra el, pero sus seguidores son tan odiosos, no paran de llamarme

¿entonces?

entonces estoy indeciso, si no voy seré el centro de sus polémicas el resto del mes y no me dejaran en paz, y si voy tendré que aguantar toda esa muchedumbre u sus absurdos problemas que no tienen ningún sentido como para andar quejando

o seas me estas diciendo que esos tienen problemas que no existen

si son tan carentes de sentidos que le están haciendo religiones

-ambos se ríen, así duraron un buen rato,en una entretenida conversación-

a perdone señor, no me e presentado, yo soy Writheart

-muy cordial el lo saluda diciéndole- mucho gusto, pequeño Writheart

¿y usted es?

¿como no me conoce?

bueno si lo conozco, es un tipo muy entretenido y muy sociable, pero simplemente no conozco su nombre -dándole una sonrisa

-sorprendido el le dice-  
es raro ver que alguien no me conozca pero esta bien , yo soy Blueblood

mucho gusto señor Blueblood

el placer es mio, sabes, contigo si puedo hablar, ¿podrías acompañarme hoy día a la reunión?, para no aburrirme tanto

pero si la reunión es de gente elegante

y eso que, tu eres un invitado del príncipe, así que no creo que haya problema

¿usted es un príncipe?

claro que si, soy el príncipe Blueblood

valla, no sabia que usted era un príncipe

¿que clase de niño eres?

es que no conozco mucho de estos sitios

bueno, eso no importa, ¿me quieres acompañar hoy día en la tarde?

emm claro por que no

gracias pequeño

-Blueblood se retira muy contento del lugar, Writ estaba extrañado por que había conversado con el príncipe que no conocía, aprovecho que estaba en la fuente y se lavo la cara, se levanta y continua su recorrido por el castillo, mientras andaba solo merodeando, se topa con una sirvienta el cual Writ tuvo que moverse por que llebaba prisa, al moverse la sirvienta dice-  
perdón, estoy algo apurada, la princesa cadence esta en el castillo y tengo que llevar esto directo a su suite

-el chico solo sigue su camino, mientras deambula por el lugar se topa con Luna, lo cual le dice-  
buenos días Writheart, ¿como te siente hoy?

buenos días princesa, y bueno, que decir, ni mal ni bien, solo normal

a bueno, pensé que estarías mas alegre hoy día, por todo lo de anoche

no quisiera hablar de lo de anoche

¿pero perdonaste a Fluttershy?

bueno de que la perdone no exactamente, no había nada que disculpar, pero tampoco quiero hablar de eso

me alegro de que ahora estés bien pequeño

-Luna caminaba hacia otro sentido y Writ le pregunta-  
¿a donde va princesa?

voy a mi habitación, necesito dormir, e trabajado toda la noche

-esta sigue su rumbo y se va de la vista de Writ, el simplemente se despide y sigue su camino, mientras iba mas al centro del notaba que habia mas movimiento, no solo del personal era mas de las personas que están en el, dejando pasar los detalles se devuelve a su habitacion, con lo que se topa con Applebloom, la cual le dice-  
vamos a desayunar

-partiendo a la sala comedor del castillo entra Writ y Applebloom, en la habitación estaban las chicas, y la princesa Celestia que estaba charlando con Twilight, Rainbow estaba alardeando varias cosas con respecto a ella, teniendo la atención de Pinkie y Applejack, Applebloom se había ido a sentar al lado de Sweetie, Fluttershy estaba charlando tranquila con Rarity, Writheart solo se sentó pero tampoco presto atención a lo que hablaban, poca era su atención que estaba simplemente desvanecido, estaba como consiente pero a la vez des concentrado, Rarity le habla pero lo único que alcanzo a escuchar y entender fue-  
así que le dije, que no me interesaba si se ponía ese sombrero pero que después no se queje si no combina con lo que lleva

-con ningún interés de formar parte de la conversación se levanta y toma un pan tostado y se dirige a su habitación, y se acuesta en su cama, alguien habré la puerta y vio que era una sirvienta que estaba de limpieza, ella viendo que estaba el pequeño en la habitación le dice-  
perdone, no sabia que estaba en la habitación, volveré mas tarde

-Writ la detiene y le dice- no se preocupe, ya salgo, solo estaba, emmmm pensando

-el toma su diario y el antiguo y los mete al bolso y sale de la habitación, mientras estaba afuera se dirige al patio interno del castillo, en donde se encontro a Blueblood, se sienta al rededor de la fuente y anota en su diario-

* * *

_dia 5_ inicio

_me e dado cuenta que todo aca se tratan con una sierta paz, lo unico malo que tienen son sus intereses propios, también me e dado cuenta que e estado perdiendo mi tiempo y el de los demas_

_hoy conosi a otro niembro de la realeza, el principe blueblood, trata de un chico medio raro y elegante, al parecer de gusto exquisitos, me invito a que lo acompañe a una reunion de Fancy Pants, creo que me invito no solo para que lo acompañe, bueno eso creo, no parece ser muy serio este tipo, considerando el hecho de que es de la realeza supongo que me pedira que le haga fabores, no lo se_

_hoy en el desayuno como que me perdi, me la e pasado todo ese rato como muy perdido, estaba observando un pedazo de pan tostado por no se, 5 minutos, lo que si alcanse a escuchar que rarity estaba hablando algo asi de moda, bueno eso creo, pero no se por que le doy tanta importancia siendo que no me deberia importar_

_e insistido en no querer hablar con Fluttershy, pero a la vez tengo que hacerlo, por que si no lo hago no podre estar en paz conmigo mismo_

* * *

-guardo su diario y habré el otro, empezó a leer y a completar paginas vacías, escribiendo las parte de las paginas arrancadas, durante varios minutos estuvo escribiendo, poniendo los días y lo que había pasado, terminando de escribirlo se dirige de nuevo a su habitación y tira su bolso con los libros a lo pies de la cama, al salir otra vez se dirige hacia el interior del castillo en lo que se topa con Blueblood, el cual lucia preocupado, pero al ver a Writheart sonríe otra vez y le dice-  
gracias por poder acompañarme chico, ¿en verdad no te molesta?

bueno en total que no pase nada malo

mmmm haber chico, ¿alguna vez te as acostumbrado a aburrirte al extremo?

¿no por que?

bueno, si ves que estoy en problemas tienes que gritarme, emm, no se, algo estúpido, así puedo ganar tiempo para no se, cualquier cosa

bien si tu dice

-ambos van a la reunión y como Blueblood pregunto estuvo aburrida, como el había dicho los seguidores de Fancy Pants le mantuvieron ocupado con una aburrida charla, Blueblood estaba muy pero muy aburrido, le hace una señal a Blueblood y le grita-  
¡Rápido Blueblood, los conejos tienen que usar pantalones antes de media noche o se convirtiera en bellotas!

-el entre risa le responde- lo siento me voy de inmediato o los cocodrilos pedirán pasta de diente

-el sale corriendo junto llevándose consigo a Writheart, cuando vio que nadie los estaba viendo le dice-

gracias por la distracción

pero por que no simplemente te retiraste y punto

lo haría pero todos me hubieran detenido

¿y bueno ahora que?

no se, pero cada quien a lo suyo

entonces es un asta luego

quizás, nos vemos pequeño

si bueno nos vemos

-blueblood se retira del lugar, parecía mas contento por haberse ido, Writ se va por la misma dirección pero como no estaba viendo al frente y choca con un tipo de color blanco y cabello azul, vestía un elegante Smoking, y dice-  
hola pequeño, ¿por donde ibas?

bueno estaba siguiendo a Blueblood

a con que ibas a la reunión, vamos pequeño, y dime que sueles hacer para entretenerte, por que estas reuniones suelen ser tan aburridas

pe pero si yo

bueno si yo pudiera también escaparía de esas reuniones pero tampoco puede decepcionar a mis fanáticos

awww

-al llevarlo de nuevo a la reunión los seguidores de Fancy pants lo an estado rodeando y haciendo muchas preguntas de donde estaba blueblood y que quiso decir con lo del cocodrilo y conejos con pantalones, volviendose a aburrir otra vez observa que hay unos niños también en la reunión, pero observo que ellos estaban al igual que los adultos, ya sin esperanzas de entretenerse, siente al alguien lo llama, al voltear observa que era una cara conocida-  
Diamond tiara ¿eres tu?

claro que soy yo

-encontrandoce por casualidad con Diamond en la reunión le pregunta-  
¿que haces acá Diamond

eso debería preguntarte a ti, ¿que haces en el castillo de canterlot?

bueno, me llevaron de vacaciones y bueno ¿y tu?

mi papá no quiso asistir a esta reunion y me dijo que yo fuera y a aquí estamos

y con que te entretienes

bueno estaba con los chicos, pero si nos quieres acompañar

por que no, a parte que ya que estoy aquí

-el va junto a Diamond a ver a los otros chicos, uno era de color cafe con cabello rojo y el otro era blanco con cabello de un color café claro, como era de esperar estaban charlando y riendo, el blanco de cabello café al ver a Writ dice-  
¿y este quien es?

-Diamond responde por el y dice- el es Writheart

menudo nombre, y que mas

-el lo ve de reojo y dice ella responde-  
bueno el es un amigo

¿tienes amigos?, menudo chiste

-el otro muchacho que acompañaba ese chico dice-  
no parece gran cosa, que hace este muchacho, ¿cual es su cutie mark?

-Diamond vuelve a responder por el y dice-  
el no tiene cutie mark

-el muchacho de café cabello rojo dice entre risa-  
se nota que Diamond aun se junta con los bebitos

ey no lo molestes

huy miren la niña grande defiende al bebito

-Writ se molesta y le dice-  
no tienes mejores cosas que hacer mas que criticarme a mi

-los dos se levantan y se paran frente a Writheart y dicen-  
ya sabia que te había visto antes, tu eres un ladrón, casi todos en esta reunión lo saben

-Diamond se molesta con el muchacho y dice-  
no digas mentiras

-el muchacho de cabello café dice-  
ahora miren que clase de juntas tiene Diamond Tiara, eres una vergüenza

-Diamond estaba triste por los inultos de esos chicos, ella dice-  
¿y tu que clase de junta eres?

-el responde-  
pues soy el muchacho mas rico de toda equestria, mi familia son dueñas de los mayores hoteles y centros y clubes privados

-Writ ya muy molesto le dice-  
y tener dinero no te sirve de nada si eres el ser mas horrible de todos

-el se para frente a Writ y lo empuja y le dice-  
los ladrones tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio

-Diamond responde por el en su defensa-  
déjalo en paz, no estamos haciendo nada malo

-el muchacho de cabello rojo la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo, ya aburrido Writ y al ver que Diamond estaba casi llorando por los insultos y el empujón el golpea a ese chico en la cara, de inmediato inician una pelea, todos estaban rodeando el centro de la pelea, Writ estaba siendo golpeado por los dos chicos, uno lo tenia encima del y el otro le estaba dando patadas, viendo la oportunidad se levanta y hace que el que tenia encima y hace que caiga al suelo, aprobecho ese momento de golpear al que lo estaba pateando, lo tira al suelo y los dos escapan de el, Writ al ver que se fueron se levanta, pero-

-un tipo dice- as visto, es el chico del parque, es el ladrón

- la chica le responde- si es verdad

-otro sujeto dice- ¿que esta haciendo ese chico por aquí?

-otro mas responde- pues algo esta buscando en el castillo

-una chica dice- esa mala clase, causando problemas como siempre

-ya escuchando todo esos comentarios aparece esos dos muchachos detrás de un guardia y el tipo pregunta-  
¿que esta pasando aquí?

-esos dos muchachos habían traído una autoridad del castillo a detener el escándalo, esos dos muchachos mienten diciendo-  
ese es señor, vino a molestarnos, estábamos tranquilo jugando, pero el llego y quería quitarnos el dinero

-Writ en su defensa grita-  
¡Esta mintiendo!

-los adultos del lugar dicen-  
no el es el que esta mintiendo, los ladrones siempre lo hacen

-Fancy Pants detiene el alboroto y dice-  
haber paren de hablar todos u momento por favor

-ya todos guardaron silencio un momento y el dice-  
caballeros, esa es una acusación muy grabe, si van a hacer algo por favor háganlo justo, no sean tan malos en juzgar sin saber, eso en verdad me enferma, hagamos algo, hagamos un juego, recuerdan el sistema de justicia, cierto

-dicho eso arman un pequeño tribunal, llamaron a mas guardias y los ponen de fiscales, estos se algunos se preguntaban para que diablos estaban en el palacio si se prestan para juegos tontos, el puesto del jues lo tomo Fancy Pants, mandaron a llamar a una chica que solo estaba paseando en el palacio, ella hizo la de abogada de Writ era una chica blanca y de cabello rosa, que ella le dice al chico-  
hola pequeño, yo soy Fleur de liz y ¿que están jugando?

yo soy Writheart, y esto no creo que sea un juego

-al parecer no ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pusieron a muchos tipos que estaban de puesto de jurado, juntaron muchas sillas y todos en orden esperan al jues que era Fancy pants que empieza a hablar y dice-

bueno señores que comiense el juicio de estos dos chicos por daños físicos y psicológicos, el muchacho llamado Writheart es el causante de los daños pero no estamos aquí para eso, estamos aquí para saber quienes fueron los causantes de la pelea, que inicie la cesión

-rápidamente el tipo que hacia de abogado de esos chicos llamo a Writ al estrado, de inmediato pregunta-  
haber señor Writheart, si ese es su nombre

-Writ solo golpea su cabeza con sus casco por la estúpida pregunta que le hizo al chico-  
si ese es mi nombre

bien Writheart, dígame que es verdad que ataco a mis clientes

-el solo redondea los ojos diciendo-

por los santos, ellos empezaron

no señor, la pregunta es si usted ataco a mis representados

pues si, pero...

-el seudo abogado grita-  
¡silencio!, hay lo tiene el ataco a mis clientes, otra pregunta, ¿es verdad que usted estuvo involucrado en otro accidente el día de ayer en el parque?

bueno si pero...

-Fleur de lis dice de inmediato y a la vez apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y dice-  
señoría estas afirmaciones están fuera de lugar y pertenecen a otros casos que fueron cerrados

-Fancy Pants dice- a lugar, haber señor, estas preguntas están fuera de contexto, por lo tanto termino su turno de interrogar

-Writ nuevamente golpea su cabeza con sus cascos, así continuaron durante un buen rato, haciendo preguntas sin sentido, la que hacia de abogada de Writ esa Fleur de lis sabia hacer su trabajo, ya continuando con el juicio, llamaron a Writ otra vez y esta ves Fleur interroga a Writ y ella pregunta-  
bueno querido, dime, ¿como empezó esto?, ya todos an preguntado, y debo de ser sincera que fueron preguntas estúpidas

-los guardias que estaban haciendo de jurado dicen-  
eso es verdad, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo

bueno señores, déjenme continuar, ¿como paso todo?

-Writ dice- estaba en la reunión acompañado por Fancy Pants, al principio estaba con blueblood pero el se retiro ya que habíamos llegado a un trato de que le ayudara a salir de la reunión, bueno cortando la cosa esta, cuando estaba acompañando a Fancy Pants vi a una amiga, ella me llevo con estos muchachos en cuestión y empezaron a insultarla, ella estaba defendiéndome y estos me empujaron a mi

-Fleur de lis dice-  
bien, ellos empujaron a mi pequeño, dime, ¿que mas paso?

bueno paso que me moleste y fui en su defensa y ellos empezaron a insultarme, mi amiga me defendió de nuevo pero estos la empujaron a ella

-Fleur dice-  
ven, daños al genero femenino

y bueno si puedo continuar

upss lo siento, estaba entusiasmada

bueno sigo contando, después que estaban haciendo llorar a mi amiga hay recién yo golpeo a estos bravucones y se armo este remedo de juicio

-el abogado de esos chicos dice-  
tienes pruebas de lo que estas diciendo, por que estamos con dos palabras contra la tulla

-hay aparece Dianmond tiara y dice-  
que se supone que están haciendo

-Fancy Pants le pregunta-  
¿esta es tu amiga que dices señor Writheart?

pues si señor

muy oportuna, se le llama a usted señorita Diamond tiara al estrado a declarar

-siguiendo el juego esta se cambio de lugar con Writheart y Fleur de lis le pregunta-  
haber querida, responderme, ¿es verdad que estos muchachos te estaban molestando?

si señorita Fleur, ellos me insultaron y me empujaron, Writ solo quería defenderme

ven señores jurados, ahora les dejo esto en su decisión

-tomando en cuenta de los guardias debían volver a sus puestos y no estar jugando con los invitados dicen como decisión-  
señores hemos tomado un veredicto, hemos declarado a los imputados son inocentes, ahora, ¿a no ser que nos vallan a pagar el tiempo extra? por que ahora es cambio de guardia tenemos que irnos

-Fancy Pants dice-  
claro por supuesto, pueden retirarse, bueno dado las pruebas y el testimonio de una afectada y dado por hecho los verdaderos daños que hubo, e tomado una decisión, esta corte a dado un fallo a favor al acusado, los muchachos tendrán que alejarse y ser castigados por sus padres

-terminaron todo el juego y la abogada que era Fleur de lis le dice a Writ-  
valla, que juego tan entretenido, nos vemos pequeño

-viendo que ya casi todos se estaban retirando observa que Diamond Tiara se estaba yendo, pero Writ va tras ella y la detiene-  
espera Diamond

-ella se detiene y le dice-  
gracias por defenderme Writ

no es nada, por ti lo haría de nuevo

sabes Writ, siento que puedo confiar en ti

lastima que los demas me vean tan mal, solo por no tener esa cutie mark

-ella dice-  
eso no me importa, solo se que eres el mejor de todos los que e conocido

en serio

pues si

-viendo que ya todos se iban Diamond dice-  
creo que es hora que me valla, es una lastima

espera, ¿por que tienes que irte?

bueno de hecho estoy en canterlot por unos días, es eso o irme a casa con papá

¿quieres ir a comer helados en la plaza? no sera elegante pero bueno si no quieres

-ella le dice-  
claro, contigo por supuesto

-Diamond acompaña a Writ a la plaza, Writ va a comprar unos helados pero al volver observa a Diamond siendo molestada por esos dos muchachos, el ya de por si estaba muy molesto con ellos, el se acerca muy enojado a ellos y sin hablarles le pone su helado en la cara a esos dos y hace que choquen entre ellos, y le dice a Diamond-  
perdona ese era tu helado, te doy el mio, ¿quieres ir a un sitio mas tranquilo?

-Diamond no le responde pero lo sigue, en otra parte del parque ellos se sientan, Writ intenta hablarle pero no tenia nada de palabras en la boca, ella solo lo mira a los ojos y le dice-  
eres, tan, bueno

e- en-enserio

si, eres tan genial, sabes al principio yo te veía como un bicho raro

¿enserio?

si, pero de que te e estado conociendo, tu eres un chico tan bueno

carai, nunca me lo hubiera esperado

a parte, eres inteligente, ahora veo que eres valiente y ahora veo que eres muy lindo

-Writ ya no tenia palabras, para el ya no tenia nada mas que decir, al igual que Diamond guardan silencio, y solo lo mira a los ojos mientras se tomaba su helado, en un momento de distraccion Writ voltea y Diamond aprovecho de ponerle el helado en la boca, el le pregunta-  
¿por que fue eso?  
-tenia la boca llena de helado, ella le responde-  
para poder hacer esto

-dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Writ estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez siente una emoción que jamas había sentido, estaba tanta emoción en su corta vida, al momento que se separaron Diamond le dice-  
tengo que decirte que tu eres mi alguien especial

no se que decirte me dejas sin palabras

a mi igual, pero, me gustas

lo se a mi también me gustas, pero, ¿pensaba que solo era tu amigo?

-ella le dice-  
pensaba que me veías así también, pero me doy cuenta que eres el ser mas amable que conozco

-al decir eso Writ cambia su cara de alegría a algo de tristeza, Diamond al ver su cambio de expresión le pregunta-  
¿que te sucede?

es, que, no se si yo sea tan bueno

-ella lo levanta la cara y le dice mirándolo a los ojos-  
tu eres un buen chico y lo sabes

-el le da una sonrisa y le dice-  
gracias

-ella nuevamente le pone helado en la cara a Writ y le pregunta-  
¿por que otra vez?

-ella solo le sonríe y el ya entendiendo el mensaje se lo rachase, alejando un poco la cabeza, ella le pregunta-  
no se si debería hacer eso

¿por que?

pues, que pensarían tus padres si te vieran con alguien como yo

¿y eso que?

¿pero tus amigas y que dirían los demás de ti por que te vean conmigo?

-ella solo se apoya en el y le dice-  
tu eres bueno, se que si me molestan tu me defenderás, como en denante

-así estuvieron juntos por un rato, Writ voltea un poco, en su cara se veía algo de preocupación, sin saber el por que solo baja su mirada al suelo, Diamond se levanta y se despide de el, Writheart se va de vuelta al palacio, en la entrada vio a una chica que era muy delgada, se parecia a fleur de lis pero esta era rosada con cabello algo purpura, rosado y blanco, en su cuello tenia un collar que parecía valioso, Writ pasa por el lado de ella y ella le dice en un tono cariñoso mientras Writ camina-  
¿pareces triste? ¿que pasa corazón?

-Writ al verla de re ojo le pregunta-  
por que tanto interés

-ella le responde-  
por que te ves muy triste, pero a la vez como que luces perturbado o algo perdido, pequeño

es idea suya

o vamos pequeño, ¿por que no quieres hablar?

-Writ dice-  
defina amor

-ella lucia muy extraña por la pregunta y le responde-  
no puedo hacer eso, quizas sea una reina pero no puedo hacer esa definición así de fácil, claro todos me conocen como la reina del amor pero, no se como decírtelo

¿eres una reina?

bueno me gusta mas que me dijeran princesa, me hace sentir vieja con lo de reina

y usted Reina, ¿no tiene nada que hacer?

bueno estaba hablando con unas chicas pero fui a dar un paseo por las cercanías y me tope contigo

ya, yo me entro no tengo nada que hacer

espera pequeño, ¿tienes problemas de amor?

-Writ sigue su camino ignorándola, el se dirige a su habitación en el camino por los pasillos se topa de nuevo con la chica de la entrada, ella le detiene el paso, pero el intenta pasar por el lado de ella y sigue su camino, ya estando cerca de la puerta de su habitación observa que esa tipa estaba a la puerta de la habitación de el, ya un poco molesto Writ le dice-  
¿me esta siguiendo?

solo quiero hacer una conversación, es muy poco común que un niño tenga penas de amor

no es eso, solo que no puedo pensar bien, eso es todo

-ella piensa un momento y dice-  
pues si no puedes pensar bien, tal vez si me cuentas lo que te ocurre tal vez pueda ayudarte

no se, esta usando muchos tal vez, eso quiere decir que no estas nada segura en poder y querer ayudarme

¿valla siempre eres así de serio?

-el le habré la puerta de su habitación y le dice-  
adelante, pase

-ella entra y se sienta en la cama y dice-  
déjame presentarme, yo soy Cadence o Candase o mi amore Candenza, aun que creo que solo mi marido me dice así pero, bueno

-Writ le dice-  
reina Candase, ¿cierto? bueno, pasa que no tengo ni idea de que me pasa, hoy día hubo un problema con unos chicos, mi amiga me defendió, pero ellos siguieron y no solo me molestaba a mi, si no la molestaban a ella, a mi no me importa que me empujen pero cuando la empujaron a ella, bueno, creo que ya supone el resto

bueno eso pasa que te interesa ella y su seguridad

ya pero, pasa que, bueno, ella es de una clase social muy alta, pero, aun así le intereso

-ella se emociona y le dice muy contenta-  
valla que romántico, ¿y que mas?

también después de los incidentes la invite al parque a tomar helados, no era nada elegante, solo era ir al parque, sabes, ayer hubo un alboroto conmigo

a si, ¿tu eres el chico que estaban charlando todos hoy día, pero ¿enserio? ¿le estabas ganando a un adulto?, por que no creo mucho en los periódicos

-Writ le dice algo molesto-  
no te salgas del tema, continuo, bueno ella sabia de los rumores de mi pero, igual me quiso acompañar, después fui a comprarle unos helados y vi a esos muchachos de la reunión molestando a mi amiga, me enfurecí le los ahuyente, le di mi helado y bueno, emm como continuar emm...

-la reina Candace parecía emocionada y dice suspirando-  
eso es amor, que te importe la seguridad de ese alguien, el hacerla sentir feliz, eso es amor

perdone reina, pero, tampoco se que siento

eso es inseguridad pequeño, es común en los jóvenes, pero, ¿no crees que eres demasiado joven aun?

pues eso creo que esta pasando, sabes, necesito pensar un rato

bueno, pero piensa pequeño, el amor es complejo, no hay que pensarlo mucho, hay que vividlo sin complicaciones

-ella se retira dejando a Writ solo, el se recuesta en la cama, cerrando los ojos solo recuerda ese el momento, despues abre los ojos y se levanta, toma su diario y anota-

* * *

_Dia 5_

_estoy, no se, confundido, e dado mi primer beso, pero, ¿tan joven?, pues si, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, pero, ¿por que?, no entiendo, sigo confundido, aun despues de hablar con la reina del amor, Candase, curiosos que esa tipa le nombren con varios nombres, bueno, te escribo aqui por que se que encontrare alguna respuesta_

_lo que me confunde es porque Diamond se aya interesado en mi, es muy curioso, me deja vastante confundido, pero a la vez muy contento, pero a la vez creo que es indevido, no se, siento que no tengo una idea de que hacer, claro nunca la tuve pero, ahora si la necesito, esto me causa un caos, no puedo dejar de pensar, necesito callar a mi cerebro, mejor salgo a pacear un rato, quisas si necesite hablar con Fluttershy, en total, ella es mamá, ahora si la necesito, ahora lo admito y me atrevere a al fin hablar con ella_

_de paso que salgo le devuelvo el monedero a rarity, de ayer que lo tengo y no se lo e entregado, creo que ya era hora que me acordara_

* * *

-Cierra su diario y se dirige a la entrada del castillo, mientras caminaba observa a varios que estaban caminando a una sala interior del castillo, al parecer habia una pequeña reunión privada en el interior, al acercarse observa una pequeña celebración, al ver era la reina Candase la invitada de honor, viendo eso Writ, simplemente se aleja de esa celebración pero al dar unos pasos atrás choca con Pinkie-  
Writ ¿como estas?, no te había visto en todo el día, en donde estabas paseando, ven vamos a la celebración, hoy hicimos esto para celebrar yaq que todas estamos aquí, no crees que es muy bueno reunirse con todos tus amigos y amigas, bueno aun que nosotras tenemos mas amigas

esta bien Pinkie, pero no creo poder acompañarlas mucho rato, solo quiero hablar con Fluttershy

-el entra a la celebración y vio que solo eran pocas las chicas que habían, eran mas bien, Sweetie bele, Applebloom y su hermana, Rainbow, Twilight, las dos princesas Luna y Celestia, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, la chica de en denante Candase, estaban reunidas pero Writ al verlas todas sintió que estaba el de mas, pero fue empujado por Pinkie, ella quería que el se uniera, pero el no sabia que hacer hay, la reunión era de chicas, y el siendo el único chico se le aria incomodo para el, viendo su oportunidad escapa del lugar, al salir al jardin del castillo, se sienta en la orilla de la fuente, se sienta hay un rato, se queda pensando, sin darse cuenta siente a alguien que se sienta al lado de el, al ver quien era vio que era Fluttershy, Writheart al verla le da un abrazo y le dice-  
perdonarme, debí hablarte hoy día, tenia algo de rabia pero no puedo enfadarme contigo, no quiero enfadarme con nadie, pero no puedo lograrlo

ya calma Writ, se que tu eres un buen chico, solo estas algo confundido, pero se que estas algo enfadado y confundido pero se que con que tiempo lograras pasar por encima de lo que te moleste

¿te puedo preguntar algo?

esta bien

¿te puedo llamar Mamá?

-ella le da un abrazo, y lo invita a ir a la celebración, el cual simplemente rechaza la invitación, se queda afuera del lugar, observando el atardecer del dia, con ello tambien siente un cansancio, caminando hacia su habitación observa como todo empezaba a oscurecerse, al entrar a su habitación siente que no esta solo, al estirarse en la cama siente una voz en su cabeza, no era nada de el, pero era muy molesta, solaba como una serpiente, Writ inmediatamente le pregunta-  
¿quien eres tu?

soy tu consciencia, sabes deberíamos hablar mas a menudo, ¿no crees?

y por que me hablas ahora y por que suenas como una serpiente

a es por mi forma, tengo garras de águila cabeza de cabra, unos dientes nada perfectos, una pata de leon

entonces eres todo un deforme

¡como te atreves!

¿y que haces ahora tu?

solo sentí algo de caos y no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿pero no se?, tienes caos pero no es algo muy grande, tienes algo no se, interesante pequeño

ya cállate un rato

¿por que debería?

tengo sueño, quiero dormir ahora si no te callas simplemente te ignorare el resto del día

* * *

**fin del dia 5**

**es muy poco lo que pude escribir hoy dia, se que el capitulo debió ser mas largo pero bueno, tengo que cumplir horarios, pero bueno, esto es algo**

**bueno para la próxima haré un capitulo mas largo**

**olvide agregar, con tanta dulzura se me pico una muela**

**¿review?**

**proxima actualización dia 14 de diciembre**


	8. Chapter 8

-nuevamente un pony de tierra llamado Writheart se levanta como cada mañana, esta vez con la cabeza mas tranquila se dispone a abrir la ventana, pero al abrirla notaba como si estuviera trancada, viendo que la ventana no se podía abrir escucha la voz en su cabeza que le decía-  
psss

-llamando si atencion Writ le pregunta-  
¿eres tu otra vez?

si soy yo  
-le había respondido esa voz-  
me presentare

-haciendo como una mágica aparición con un resplandor aparece es extraño ser, como había descrito esa cosa era completamente deforme, mientras flotaba hacia aparecer un baso con leche de frutilla y chocolate, las revuelve con el dedo y hacia un color amarillo que parecía de banana, Writ le pregunta-  
¿que eres?, lo que hiciste con la leche no tiene sentido

-el asiente y dice-  
claro que no tiene sentido, me gusta mas de chocolate

-nuevamente transforma su leche de otro color y Writ le pregunta-  
¿quien eres en verdad?

-el pensando un poco dice-  
soy tu amigo imaginario, y solo tu puedes verme y escucharme

-Writ extrañado con la respuesta le dice-  
pues ¿en que estaba pensando cuando te cree?

-el ofendido le dice-  
¿me estas llamando feo?

-Writ no le responde pero dice que si con la cabeza, el ya ofendido le dice-  
bien, ya se donde no me quieren  
-hace aparecer una maleta y de la nada la llena con leche de chocolate y le dice-  
bueno, me voy, alguna vez pensé que podríamos ser amigos, ahora se que tan superficial eres

-Writ apenado con esa patética despedida le dice-  
ya esta bien, ¿pero?, como haces eso de que la leche y esa maleta parezca tan real, por un momento pensé que podría beberla

claro que puedes beberla, vamos chico prueba

-el le entrega un vaso pero este se lo rechaza y dice-  
ya vale, te creo, ahora al grano, ¿que haces acá?

-el hace como el dormido en el aire y le responde-  
bueno sentí que hay una fiesta y solo quería participar, y te vi, y dije, vamos a divertirnos, ¿que dices chico?

¿que que digo?, como puedes ser que digas me hayas disto, no tiene sentido, deberías haber estado en otro sitio para poder decirme eso

a bueno desde tu cabeza se ven muchas cosas

ya vasta, puedes callarte un rato, me estas mareando un poco, pasas de un sitio a otro, ¿no puedes quedarte quieto?

-dicho eso el se hace hielo y dice-  
¿mas o menos así?

-Writ vio que se quedo congelado, sin entender que sucedía con ese le dice-  
mejor voy a otra parte pero antes

pero antes  
-pregunto esa cosa congelada-

-Writ le da una patada con sus cascos traseros y lo hace caer, al caer al suelo se rompe en muchos trozos de hielo con su forma y dice-  
ey eso no es correcto

-ya caminando por el castillo pasa por el vestíbulo del castillo, observa que había un pequeño desorden, por un momento pensó (Pinkie se le abra pasado la fiesta anoche) continuo su camino y encuentra mas y mas desorden, las cosas flotaban pero no se sorprendía ni se alarmaba, el pequeño siente que alguien se acerca y cuando voltea a ver las cosas que flotaban de inmediato volvían a su orden original, al entrar esa persona era Celestia, que al ver al Chico le pregunta-  
¿pasa algo pequeño?, pareces haber visto un fantasma

-Writ le responde-  
podría haber jurado ver cosas flotando, ¿que abra sido?

-ella ve hacia arriba pero no había nada, mira las cosas y le dice-  
debe de ser imaginaciones tullas, así que, me contó candase que te as enamorado, ¿es cierto?

-Writ algo sonrojado no le responde a Celestia y ella le dice-  
tu cara lo dice todo  
-ella suspira y dice-  
el amor joven, aun lo recuerdo, fue ase mas de, bueno mejor no diré fechas, me haría sentir vieja, recuerdo mi primer amor, ese primer beso fue tan romántico

-Writ le pregunta-  
enserio princesa

si pero era cuando yo era niña, estaba sola con lo que fue mi mejor amigo, estábamos paseando, estábamos en el parque, el parecía tan nervioso, yo por mi parte yo no lo estaba, estábamos tranquilo viendo la puesta de sol, creo que aun lo recuerdo, el no tenia su cutie mark, eramos tan jóvenes, después el me dijo que me invitaba unos helados, pensé en ese momento, algo quiere hacer, pero como que no se convencía de hacerlo, mientras tomábamos nuestros helados, pero el tiritaba mucho, parecía tan nervioso, en ese momento le puse helado en la boca, el me pregunto que hacia, y bueno eso creo que ya lo sabes  
-eso había dicho la princesa mientras estaba sonrojada y ella le pregunta-  
¿y como fue el tullo?

-Writ sin saber que respondedle a la princesa escucha la vos de esa cosa en su cabeza que le dice-  
dile que un caballero no tiene memoria, eso siempre funciona  
-Writ le hizo caso y le dice-  
perdone princesa, un caballero no tiene memoria

-dicho eso la princesa se ríe un poco y dice en un tono muy sospechoso-  
uuy picaron, bueno mejor no te cuento mas, por cierto, esos secretos nunca se cuentan, esta bien pequeño

pues creo que a la princesa Candase no le molesto mucho

-ella se retira con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando ella se pierde de vista le dice a esa cosa-  
gracias por ayudarme, no sabría como quitármela de encima

-esa cosa desde su cabeza le dice-  
sabes deberías limpiar aquí de vez en cuando  
-sacando una gran cantidad de polvo desde su oreja-

¿que haces hay?

-el le responde-  
estoy ordenando tus ideas

aja

-el se aparece enfrente de el y le dice-  
me debes una, y ya se como podrías pagármelo

-Writ simplemente dice-  
esta bien

-esa extraña cosa solo guarda silencio poniendo una malvada sonrisa, y de esa mala sonrisa solo ríe y entrecierra los ojos en una forma malvada, Writ al verlo le pisa una pata y le dice-  
dejad de hacer eso

-el sobándose la pata le dice-  
esta bien

-esa cosa le lleva a un salón de belleza y le pasa un embace de champo de color verde y le dice-  
por favor cambia el champo por el que te di

-Writ le pregunta-  
¿por que?

-el le dice-  
no preguntes, tienes que pagarme ese favor

ya esta bien, valla que amigo imaginario que tengo

-el entra por la ventana al salón de belleza y cambia los champo, cuando entra una cliente vio que era Rarity, mientras Writ estaba viendo la salida el extraño ser solo se reía, pero se mordía una de sus extrañas patas y dice-  
misión cumplida, vamos a hacer algo mas

-el lo lleva a una dulceria le pasa unas pastillas de un extraño color rojo, y le dice a Writ-  
vamos chico, mete estas pastillas dentro de la formula para caramelo

-Writ le pregunta-  
¿por que quieres que meta estas pastillas dentro?

solo hazlo  
-le dice esa cosa, Writ nuevamente entra por la ventana, el extraño ser solo se frotaba las manos, ansioso de que el chico lo hiciera, Writ vio que no había nadie y mete las pastillas al caramelo, y al meterlas vio que el caramelo empezaba a hervir, el solo baja la llama de es hoya y sale por la ventana, el extraño ser lo levanta y le dice-  
eso va estar genial, vamos a otra parte

-Writ sin entender le pregunta-  
¿que fue lo que hice?

-el solo sonríe y le responde-  
me estas haciendo varios favores, vamos ayúdame con algo mas

-Writ le dice-  
no se si deba seguirte señor imaginario

-el le incita y le dice-  
vamos pequeño juro que te divertirás en el camino

no lo se

-el se enrolla al rededor de el y le dice-  
vamos te daré lo que tu quieras

-el al escuchar eso le dice-  
haber, si te estoy haciendo esos favores tu tendrías que deberme los favores después

-el lo piensa un momento y le dice-  
esta bien pequeño, después te pago esos favores

-el lo lleva a otras partes, lo lleva a la plaza y el extraño ser dice que haga algunos agujeros en el camino, después lo lleva a una gran mesa con muchos pasteles y le dice que coloque una liquido de color rosa en el, Writ lo iba a probar pero esa cosa le dice que no con la cabeza, después lo lleva y le pide que sacara unos cuantos clavos de unas bancas de espectadores que estaba en frente a un escenario, Writ ya estaba cansado de el y sus extrañas peticiones, ya cansado Writ se detiene y se va al castillo, el ser lo sigue y dice-  
vamos muchacho, hay algunas cosas mas por hacer  
-Writ cansado le dice-  
no crees que es suficiente, y aun no me dices para que era lo que me pedías que hiciera

-el solo ríe y dice-  
es una sorpresa

-Writ le golpea y su pata y le dice-  
si es una sorpresa no me hace gracia

-el extraño ser se da un masajes la pata que el pequeño le había golpeado y dice-  
ya esta bien hay nomas

-hace sonar sus dedos y desaparece, por lo tanto Writ se va hacia el patio interno del palacio y observa a Twilight con Applejack charlando, ella al ver a Writheart le dice-  
oye Writ ven a acompañarnos un rato

-el se acerca y le dice-  
Hola Applejack, Hola Twilight, buenos días

-Applejack le dice-

buen día dulzura, estas listo para esta tarde

-el le pregunta-  
que habrá en esta tarde

-Twilight le responde-  
hoy se celebra un festival, se inauguro el año pasado, como el fin de la discordia

¿fin de la Discordia?

-ella dice-  
si, es el dia que celebramos cuando el extraño ser llamado Discord dejo de hacer sus travesuras, y prometió no hacer nada malo

-Writ le pregunta-  
¿como es ese Discord?

-Applejack habla y dice-  
es como una serpiente enorme con cabeza de cabra cuerno de toro y otro de no se que, tiene una pata de león y otra de águila

-Writ medita un momento y pregunta-  
¿no sera un ser imaginario?

-Twilight le responde-  
no, el usa a los otros para su objetivo, es tan malo como una serpiente

-Writ alarmado dice-  
o no, entonces, rápido vamos a la festividad

-ellas siguen a Writ al lugar del evento, al llegar aya era demasiado tarde, habia un caos en todo el lugar, eran muchas cosas malas, todos corrian por todas partes, los que estaban en la competencia de comer pasteles estaban buscando baños por muchas partes, los de la tienda de dulces estaban buscando agua, alguien había hachado picante al caramelo, en las gradas que estaban frente al escenario estaba tirada en el suelo, muchos se habían lastimado ya que alguien había soltado los clavos y sacado algunas piezas, otros que estaban en una carrera caían ya que también habían hecho varios agujeros en el suelo, pero eso no fue todo, al salir del salón de belleza se observa a Candase y a Rarity con el cabello pintado de verde, una chica grita-  
¿hay esta ese chico fue el culpable de esto?

-ella había señalado a Writ, lo cual rápidamente lo rodean, Applejack le pregunta a Writ-  
pequeño, ¿tu fuiste el responsable de todas estas barbaridades?

-el observa a Twilight pero esta le dice no con la Cabeza, Writ se entristece y dice en un tono muy melancólico-  
yo fui el culpable, no debí hacer eso, lo siento

-el publico, no quiso hacer nada, Pinkie aparece de la nada y Grita-  
¡Todos a celebrar al PALACIO!

-dicho eso toda Canterlot va hacia el castillo, dejando a Twilight y a Applejack con el chico lo cual le preguntan-  
¿por que hiciste eso?

perdon yo no sabia

-Twilight dice-  
estoy decepcionada Writ, pensaba que eras un buen chico

pero, yo

-Applejack le dice-  
perdona dulzura,pero eso no esta bien

- las chicas se retiran dejando a Writ solo, el esta deprimido y se va caminando solo, observando el caos que el había provocado, se sienta en el suelo, cierra sus ojos, al no ver nada ciente que le cae una gota de algo encima, al mirar arriba observa al tipo que decía ser imaginario bebiendo tranquilamente un baso de leche achocolatada, Writ molesto le arroja una piedra en la espalda de esa cosa, el voltea y solo se ríe a carcajada y dice-  
Viste toda la perfección que as provocado, eres genial chico

-el molesto le dice-  
¿sabes lo que me as causado?

-el se hace el pensativo y le dice sin importancia-  
nop para nada, ¿que problema te cause?

-writ lo golpea en la pata y el saltando de dolor mientras Writ le dice-  
ya nadie quiere hablarme, todos me odian, e arruinado un día que se suponía que debía haber sido alegre, y mas aun tienes el descaro de decirme "¿que problemas te cause?"

-el termina de saltar y dice-  
puess, si

-Writ enojado ignora a esa cosa, el lo sigue a todas partes y le dice-  
vamos háblame, se que tienes algo que decir  
-Writ solo lo ignoraba, seguía caminando sin rumbo, por cualquier parte, esa cosa lo sigue y insiste diciéndole-  
bueno dos podemos jugar al mismo juego  
-el imita a Writ, pero ese ser no podía quedarse quieto, desesperado por el silencio le dice-  
me podrías decir algo por favor, no se a lo menos puedes golpearme  
-hacia aparecer una tabla con clavos y se lo ponía en las patas para que lo golpeara, pero Writ no hacia nada, desesperado el ser le dice-  
vamos háblame di pió o algo

-Writ se levanta y lo ignora, por completo, se va hacia el desorden que había armado el desorden, el extraño ser dice-  
bien arreglare el desorden pero por favor háblame

-desesperado hace sonar sus dedos y arma todo lo que había desarmado, hacia aparecer pasteles, saco todo lo picante del caramelo, armo todo el escenario que se había destrozado, pero al volver con Writ le dice-  
ya todo armado, estas feliz

-el seguía sin responder, pero a lo lejos se escucha a Twiligh diciendo-  
así esta mejor

-todos en la cuidad salieron de donde se habían escondido, Writ sin entender lo que sucedía Twilight le explica-  
ese Writ es Discord, sabia que tu no eras capas de hacer esas clases de travesuras

-Applejack también dice-  
perdónanos si fuimos algo duras contigo Writ, pero tenias que darle una lección a ese tramposo de Discord

-el ser llamado Discord dice-  
a si, ya entendí, fue una gran lección, ya aprendí, ¿todo perdonado muchacho?

-Writheart sigue sin hablarle y el desesperado se arrodilla-  
por favor, responde me, are lo que sea para que me perdones

-Writ sonríe y da una sonrisa muy maliciosa, Discord parecía muy preocupado, Writ hace que amarren a Discord y lo colocan en una trampa para manos y cabeza dejándola afuera, cerca de el decía, golpee al bufón, toda Canterlot le arrojaban pelotas de tenis a Discord, todos le acertaban a la cara haciendolo sufrir, Writ toma lugar en la fila y en el momento que es su turno le dice-  
ahora si creo que te perdono pero aun te falta algo mas

-Despues de el turno de Writ era el turno de Rarity y Candase, Discord arregla el ultimo desastre que era su cabello, arreglando ese ultimo problema que era el color de sus cabelleras, ellas le agradecen que lo volviera a la normalidad pero igual se dispusieron a golpearlo, haciendo de esa una gran celebración

* * *

_**no hubo anotación alguna en su diario, dejaremos que pacen unas semanas su diario tiene que ser completado  
**_

_**les doy este capitulo por adelantado, que tengan buenas noches**_

**_Próxima_**_** actualización día 14 de noviembre**_


	9. Chapter 9

empecemos ya

* * *

**_dia 7  
hemos regresado a casa, esas vacasiones en canterlot fueron estupendas, ese dia hubo un festival, pero lo arruine todo al caer en el juego de Discord, es una cosa no se, estupida, hacia muchas clases de cosas raras, pero eso, por culpa de el y mia, que yo fui el que hizo toda esas cosas por que el me dijo que lo hiciera, creo que aprendi a no ser tan influenciable, bueno aun que fue divertido ver a Rarity y esa reina Candase de cabello verde, no quisiera hacer nada malo, llegamos en la tarde a casa, Mamá fue resibida con muchos cariños y abrazos de sus amigos del bosque, por mi parte fui resibido con una patada del conejo, aun me llebo mal con el_**

**_hoy en la noche e recibido la noticia de que se inicia la temporada de invierno, anoche empezo una pequeña helada, seguida con unas nubes, segun Mamá tenia que salir a hacer un trabajo, desde la ventana observe que estaba moviendo las nubes, era imprecionante  
¿como podian hacer eso?  
hay cosas que nunca sabre, bueno, ya se esta haciendo tarde, me ire a la cama, es icreible como juntan las nubes para hacer esa ventisca_**

* * *

_**dia 8  
hoy pasamos por la pasteleria o sugar cube corner, despues de la escuela, hoy no vi a Diamond Tiara, pero me pase el dia con Snips y Snails, ese par de bobos, son tan, no se, curiosos, uno estaban tratando de entrar un copo de nieve a la sala para poder verlo de cerca, pero estos lo entraban pero se desacia, era divertido verlos hacer eso, ya despues claro, pasamos a la pasteleria, fui solo, fui a ver a Pinkie, estaba ocupada, necesitaba ayuda, y mucha**_

_**no sabia nada de pasteleria pero me equiboque, no se absolutamente nada, pero bueno, hechar a perder se aprende, hoy, se me cayo la masa, heche chocolate a la orden salada, se me cayo el azucar al suelo, se me cayo el arina encima, pero bueno, cosas que pasan, despues de hacer eso, me retire de la pasteleria para siempre, bueno por este dia**_

_**hoy despues de la pasteleria fui a devolverle el monedero casi intacto a Rarity, pero al abrir la puerta observe a esa muy desaliñada, al verla me iba de espalda, le paso su monedero y eso se lo quita su hermana Sweetie bele que le dice "gracias por la paga hermana" quisas que habra pasado entre las dos**_

_**cuando caminaba a casa observe una escena no se, ¿cursi?  
estaba viendo una pareja, estaban paceando juntos, se les notaba felices, pero bueno, no creo que debiera estar escriviendo eso pero como que invitare a Diamond a salir, a lo menos alguna vez**_

_**claro, para saber que pasa**_

* * *

_**Dia 9  
****es curioso cuando llegue a la escuela note que la profesora no estaba, ahora estoy en la sala con mis compañeros**_

_**bueno ya es hora libre, al parecer la profesora Cherilee se resfrio y pasa que vino Twilight a reemplazarla, es curioso, ella parecia querer intentarlo, pero su clase fue tan aburrida, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, bueno sera**_

_**invite a Diamond a salir, la llevare a Sugar Cube Corner, creo que a tomar algo que estaba bebiendo Pinkie, algo llamado Chocolate Caliente, supongo que es una bebida de chocolate**_

**_bueno creo que algo salio mal o no, bueno lo escrivire estaba en la entrada de Sugar Cube y ya entramos todo normal, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa desocupada pero entran las chicas, Sweetie belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, las tres estaban sorprendidas al verme con Diamond Tiara, eso no fue todo, ellas empezaron a hacerme preguntas, y no preguntas normales, si no cosas algo, no se, ridiculas creo, y Diamond parecia tan enojada, pero no dijo nada, creo que era por que estaba conmigo, no se como diantres pude quitarmelas de encima, pero bueno, no paso ninguna complicasion, por lo menos_**

* * *

**_dia 10  
esta mañana estuvo muy ajetreada, acabo de ver a mamá muy agitada, parece que estaba busacando algo, creo que era algo e valor, no se, al preguntarle me dijo que no era nada importante, pero si no importaba ¿por que parecía anciosa buscandolo?_**

**_cuando llegue a la escuela Twilight aun seguia de suplente, al parecer la maestra Cheerilee estaba tomando unas vacasiones, al parecer tambien vamos a tener vacaciones, eso dijo Scootaloo, ¿tener vacasiones otra vez? no se, no me parece tan genial pero bueno_**

**_paso algo increible esta tarde, pase a la casa de Sweetie belle para pasarle unas cosas cosas que se les quedo en la escuela, cuando abri la puerta ella estaba atacando a Rarity, despues me vio y me dijo muy molesta "que queria" yo solo deje sus cosas en el suelo y me retire, pero me quede escuchando en la puerta que Rarity le decia " no es mi culpa, era tan preciosa, tenia que ser mia", y Sweetie belle le responio gritando, "tenias que gastar todos mis ahorros para esa porqueria" y se le escuchava a Rarity gritar diciendo, "era necesario" yo quede imprecionado, Rarity habia gastado los ahorros de Sweetie belle por un collar de rubies, ¿que como se eso? pues, ella lo arrojo por la ventana, diciendo "por esa porqueria gastaste mi dinero, si quieres tu basura ve por ella", despues de eso fui donde Twilight y le llebe el collar ese, y bueno, cuando le conte ella salio disparada hacia la casa de Rarity, y eso fue todo_**

**_llegue a casa y todo estaba silencioso, cuando entre a mi habitacion estaba angel hay, parecia algo, raro, si hubiera sabido que habia pasado, paso que mama me llama y me pregunto, que hacia yo con algunas cosas de ella, no tenia idea de que hablaba, ella entro a mi habitacion y me dijo que angel encontro muchas cosas de ella en el, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, le respondi, con un chiste "para que querria yo vestidos tullos, aun que pensándolo bien, me quedarían algo ajustados" despues de eso solo se reia, tomo sus vestidos y sus perfumes y se va de mi habitacion, observe a angel y hable con el, parecia muy molesto pero no podia discutir con un conejo, seria muy _****_estúpido_**

* * *

_**dia 11**_

_**desperte algo bonito, desperte con maquillage en la cara, ¿como me di cuenta? bueno mamá me dijo que me veia muy lindo pero me faltaba delineador en los ojos, al verme solo me reia, despues de eso saque a angel afuera y no lo entre, lo deje afuera en el frio de la nieve**_

_**hoy fui a ver a Applebloom la cual tenia algo de trabajo, tenia que llebar algunas cosas al pueblo, claro no sola, ella acompañaba a su hermano, es muy agradable es señor Macintosh, lo que si era muy silencioso**_

_**pase por la tienda esa carrusel donde vivia Sweetie belle, esta vez vi que Rarity atendia la tienda, le pregunte por Sweetie belle y ella respondio que se habia ido con sus padres, por unos dias, no pude evitar observar que tenia un ojo medio hinchado, creo que era por la pelea de ayer, no evite preguntarle a Rarity por que fue la pelea, ella me respondio que fue por que gasto todos los ahorros de su hermana, y dijo que no entendia por que se molesto, hay yo le dije que lo que hizo estaba demaciado mal, ella me respondio que ahora tenia que trabajar para juntar dinero para devolverselo a su hermana, eso si es justo, y dijo que sus padres le iban a poner intereses por lo otro que ella era la unica que trabajaba en la tienda y que ahora ella se ponga a cargo, que tonta**_

_**finalmente se acabo el dia, en mi pieza estaba llena de nieve, claro alguien habia dejado la ventana habierta y entro hielo y nieve, bueno ese alguien era angel, Mama no parecia muy molesta, dijo que eran cosas que pasan, ahora tendre que dormir con ella, bueno, una oportunidad de estar mas cerca de ella**_

* * *

**_dia 12_**

**_bueno esta mañana fua algo no se, bueno mejor lo escribo, desperte abrazado a mama, intente salirme de la cama pero me tenia atrapado, bueno eso era todo, supongo, a no, tambien angel estaba, muy enojado conmigo, ahora veo que el conejo me tiene ganas de pegarme, ¿que como de doy cuenta? bueno, digamos que esta golpeando una bolsa de juego para gatos, creo que necesito defenderme de este lunatico esponjoso_**

**_me quede en casa, aprobeche de usar algo se sal para sacar la nieve y apalear mi habitacion, al abrirla cayo algo de nieve dentro de la casa, fue dificil sacar esa nieve, pero bueno, tenia que hacerlo, ya cuando sace la nieve me di cuenta que no podia hacerlo solo pero no me habia dado cuenta que ya habia terminado, tonto no, ahora estoy solo en casa, Mama fue a ver a Rarity ya que le habia comentado que ella habia peleado con su hermana menor, cuando se lo dije parecia muy preocupada y fue directo a esa boutique, ahora estoy con un tenedor para defenderme de ese conejo, pero el tiene una cuchara, es demaciado peligroso, con la cuchara que no se puede hacer_**

**_decidido, la cuchara es un arma peligrosa, ese conejo esta completamente loco, menos mal que le quite esa cuchara, mama va estar enojada si ve la casa destrosada, ese conejo a roto muchas macetas de plantas, si no hubieran sido por las ardillas que lo detubieron no estaria escribiendo esto, ahora lo tienen amordazado mientras esperan a Mama, ahora voy a limpiar_**

**_bien lo e logrado, falta poco para que llegue mama, quien diria que la cola esponjosa de las ardillas adultas eran tan utiles para barrer, no que yo las aya usado pero ellas quisieron ayudar, recojieron la tierra, mientras que yo trataba de pegar esas macetas, ahora que lo pienso el conejo a estado callado, debe de ser que las ardillas estan haciendolo bien, supongo_**

**_mision fallida, las ardillas no contubieron a angel, pero bueno, ahora tengo testigos, tengo 3 gatos, 8 ardillas, 1 oso, 18 pajaros y 1 tortuga, la tortuga es testigo clave de la agrecion, Mama a condenado a angel a dormir afuera en la conejera, a lo menos tendra a varios amigos que le aran compañia_**

* * *

_**dia 13**_

_**me lebante animado esta mañana, claro que algo asustado, mama tenia una cuchara, estoy algo traumatizado, la cuchara es peligrosa, demaciado**_

_**hoy Diamond me invito a salir, bueno tube que aceptar ahora me encuentro en el baño de su casa, me invito a cenar con sus padres, su mamá esta fuera del area, eso dice ella, su papá en verdad es un magnate, pero, hay madre mia, que dira de mi,  
¿por que me estoy preocupando?  
deberas que no me debe interesar, me estoy poniendo nervioso por las puras, ya me tengo que salir del baño, ya estoy hace 20 minutos aquí y ya estan preguntando por mi, necesito algo de suerte**_

_**de acuerdo la e jodido, no puedo haberlo hecho peor, mientras el señor Filthy Rich hablaba de sus negocios su familia y todo yo lo ignoraba, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraba, empezo a hacerme preguntas, yo no supe que rallos responderle, pero bueno, me pregunto algo de que tal mi vida, no supe responderle, pero tengo que decir la verdad, pero, bueno creo que le impreciono saber que y al igual que Diamond saber que yo era huerfano, que vivia en malos tratos y todo eso, al parecer creo que me veia algo raro, bueno de hecho le dije que mejor me iba, ahora estoy afuera de su casa, estoy escribiendo esto por, no se, bueno ya me voy**_

_**paso no se, algo, ya me estaba yendo y Diamond me detiene, al voltear le pregunte que pasaba, me dijo que se me olvidaba algo, pero cuando fui hacia ella, bueno, me dio una sorpresa, es algo vergosnoso escribirlo pero, con el solo hecho de acordarme me da, a eso, emm me dio un beso, pero no se, algo como que hay me da no se que seguir escribiendo, pero despues de eso se entro a su casa, yo quede no se, muy eso**_

_**llegue a casa y Mama me pregunto donde estaba, le respondi a la casa de Diamond Tiara, ella solo me vio y no siguio preguntando, estaba leyendo una novela o algo así, me voy a dormir, pero aun no me saco de la cabeza ese momento**_

* * *

_**dia 14**_

_**le lebante esta mañana algo adolorido, me habia quedado dormido encima de la cama, no me tape, creo que fue cansancio o no se, dormi incomodo hoy en la mañana vi a Derpy, dejo un paquete en la entrada de mi casa, cuando la salude me dijo que firme aqui, bueno le firme y ella se despidio, lleve esa coja a la casa y la abri, era algo de cremas y cosas de mujeres, no evite ver una cosa media rara, parecian no se, una, em una, la tengo en frente pero no se que es, tiene como una pinza, es larla parece pelo , del mismo tono de mamá**_

_**bueno creo que esa cosa era extenciones de cabello, ¿pero para que?**_

_**sali afuera de mi casa y me tope con angel, no queria problemas con el así que lo ignore, fui a Sugar Cube, estaba pinkie pero no se, como que me cae mal, no es que tenga algo contra ella pero, me cae mal, bueno lo admito me cae mal pero tampoco debo ser malo**_

_**pase a ver a Rarity esta ves la vi mejor que antes de ayer, parecia aburrida, entre y la salude, despues me hizo unas preguntas aserca de su hemana, yo no tenia nada que ver pero en fin se la respondi pero como que aun le veia algo preocupada, creo que Sweetie belle aun estaba con sus padres, creo que queria hacerle una sorpresa o algo pada disculparce con ella**_

_**ya es algo tarde, entro a casa y note que la caja no estaba, ni el resibo pero, pero note que la cola de mamá estaba mas larga, o sera imaginaciones mias, bueno sera imaginaciones mias**_

* * *

**eso fue todo amigos, les dejare aqui lo que paso en la semana**

**si quieren dejen su comentario de que si quieren que recree el dia en un capitulo**

**próxima**** actualización ****día 14 de diciembre**

**¿reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**nadie dijo que quería del diario para crear un capitulo así que lo tire al azar, claro con una moneda, tuve como mas de 5 lanzamientos, ¿que día sera? pues, el diario lo ****dirá**

* * *

-era un nuevo día, como siempre el joven despeinado se levanta de su cama, al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo algo tarde a la escuela, ¿quien le aviso?, fue angel que le señalaba el reloj, no evito notar algo de malicia en la cara del conejo, sin mas que prisa por la hora toma su mochila y su diario en ella y se va a la escuela, observando el camino vio que parecía muy temprano, detras de el estaba Pinkie que con un Hola lo asusto-  
¡hola Writheart!

-asustado el solo salta por su saludo, ella estaba muy animada como siempre, tomando de su gran tazón una bebida caliente, para evitar el frió, el se levanta y dice-  
es muy temprano para que vallas a la escuela, no crees

¿que dices?

que es muy temprano para que vallas a la escuela, parece que te gusta madrugar, eso es genial, te da tiempo para terminar algunas cosas, yo siempre lo hago para poder tener todo listo para sorprenderlos a todos, nos vemos, quiero terminar de hacer el confeti

-el sin entender mucho de lo que ella decia se dirige a la escuela, al entrar observa que estaba algo solo-  
bueno, haré como dice Pinkie, terminare algunas cosas

- se sienta en su puesto y empieza a leer un libro mientras hace hora para que empiece la clase, paso una hora y ya recién estaban llegando algunos de sus compañeros, ya estando todos solo faltaba alguien importante, la profesora, Writ saca su diario y solo pone

* * *

_**es curioso cuando llegue a la escuela note que la profesora no estaba, ahora estoy en la sala con mis compañeros**_

* * *

-sin darse cuenta había entrado Twilight a la clase y dice-  
la maestra Cheerilee a enfermado, me pidió que la reemplazara, para los que no me conocen yo soy Twilight Sparkle, soy estudiante de la Princesa Celestia

-tomando la tiza escribe en la pizarra-  
hoy estudiaremos algo de historia y leyendas, para los que no saben muchas de las leyendas son reales, como aquel accidente de la Osa menor o algunas Reliquias mágicas, claro muchas son reales pero no quiere decir que todas sean buenas

-durante toda la clase estuvo hablando de eso, como era de esperarse no tuvo toda la atención esperada, no parecía de todo el interés de los estudiantes, varias veces durante la clase era interrumpida por algunas preguntas de las chicas que no entendieron de lo que hablaba, tocando la hora de receso Writ saca su diario y anota en el-

* * *

_**bueno ya es hora libre, al parecer la profesora Cherilee se resfrio y pasa que vino Twilight a reemplazarla, es curioso, ella parecía querer intentarlo, pero su clase fue tan aburrida, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, bueno sera**_

* * *

-cerrando su diario lo guarda en su mochila, al salir afuera observo que Diamond estaba sola, el siendo amable fue a acompañarla, ella lo ve y le dice-  
hola Writ ¿como estas?

a si estoy bien, quería acompañarte, y bueno aquí estamos

eres tan lindo, no se por que no me había fijado antes

-el algo nervioso le dice-  
lindo yo, no se, creo que tu mas

ya para, creo que es hora de ir a clases

esta bien pero me preguntaba, si, emm, tu quisieras  
-a cada rato se ponía mas nervioso, no podía terminar la palabra pero ella le responde-

claro que me gustaría nos vemos a la salida

genial, estamos a la salida

-al volver a clase observa a Twilight que estaba leyendo el libro de clases, parecía muy distraída, tanto que ni prestaba atención en la clase, tanto así que simplemente cada quien hacia lo que quisiera, Writ se levanta y se dirige hacia Diamond, al acercarse a ella le dice-  
parece que no hay mucho que hacer ahora

bueno quieres jugar

¿a que?

bueno, hay lápiz y papel, yo dibujo algo y tu intentas adivinarlo

genial, déjame ir por mi cuaderno

-el fue a su asiento y tomo su cuaderno, de paso anoto algo en su diario-

* * *

_**invite a Diamond a salir, la llevare a Sugar Cube Corner, creo que a tomar algo que estaba bebiendo Pinkie, algo llamado Chocolate Caliente, supongo que es una bebida de chocolate**_

* * *

-toma su cuaderno y se va a sentar al lado de Diamond, pero no evito sentirse observado, sigue su camino y empieza a jugar con Diamond, a tocado la campana de salida el toma sus cosas y espera a Diamod a la salida, al salir el la lleva a Sugar Cube, ambos entran y toman asiento, ambos piden unas bebidas, unos chocolates calientes, la señora le lleva las bebidas a los dos-

gracias por la invitación Writ, y ¿de que te gustaría hablar?

creo que no tenia nada preparado pero bueno, dime, ¿tienes algunas aficiones?

bueno, de hecho paso casi gran parte del tiempo en casa

entonces ¿pasas mucho tiempo con tu familia?

a no, ellos casi nunca están, soy hija única

y como te entretienes

bueno, para eso estaba Silver Spoon

valla como pasas el rato

y ¿tu que?

-el da un sorbo a su bebida y le dice-  
bueno, como decirlo, paso parte del tiempo ocupado, no se, por aquí y por aya, aun que me gustaría pasarlo mas con mi mamá pero, me da no se que molestarla

entonces ¿te gusta estar con tu familia pero no te gusta molestarla?

eso mismo que as dicho

-ella tomaba su bebida y daba unos sorbos, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Writ, el tampoco de ella, solo se observaban pero algo paso, entraron Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie belle al lugar, las tres parecían raras, se sentaron a la mesa de junto, Diamond parecía algo nerviosa, el cual Writ le pregunta-  
¿pasa algo?

-ella solo guardo silencio, parecía incomodarle la presencia de las chicas, el para mitigar la situación le dice-  
¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-dicho eso Sweetie belle voltea y dice en un tono algo peculiar-  
a chicos no sabia que estaban aquí  
-siendo que cuando había entrado en ellos fueron lo primero que vieron al entrar, continuando le dice-  
¿que hacen?

-Writ le responde-  
estamos, charlando, ¿por que la pregunta?

-Scootaloo continua y dice-  
es que es raro, Diamond Tiara acompañada de un falco en blanco

¿falco en blanco?

no nada Writ

-Applebloom continua diciendo-  
no creo que solo venga a Sugar Cube por solo un Chocolate caliente, es raro, una chica tan elegante en este lugar

-Writ sin entender las preguntas solo veía la reacción de Diamond, parecía algo enojada, el con solo ver la reacción entendió que estaba incomoda con la situacion, el se las ingenia y dice-  
oye Applebloom

¿que?

es idea mia o tenias que ir a ver a Applejack

no creo que no

creo que había que hacer un trabajo, creo que era, no se, ¿esta bien tu hermano?

hay no, debí haber estado con el hacer media hora

-ella sale corriendo del local, parecía muy nerviosa, parece que era verdad, el mira por la ventana y dice-  
es idea mía o Rainbow parece estar haciendo algo

-Scootaloo le pregunta-  
¿algo como que?

no se, la veo en el aire pero, por que baja tan rápido

¿esta haciendo una pirueta?

no se, ella hace piruetas

no solo eso, también acrobacias

a, entonces eso explica por que ella esta andando en círculos en el aire

esto no me lo puedo perder  
-diciendo eso ella sale de la tienda, a la siga de Rainbow-

crei haberla visto pasar

-Sweetie belle le dice-  
tan rápido fue que paso

no se, yo no sabia que ella hacia esa clases de acrobacias, a bueno, oye Sweetie, tu hermana te pago tu parte

¿cual parte?

esa cuando las ayude con ese trabajo y el fotógrafo, ¿la recuerdas?

pues si

entonces cuanto te pago

pero si ella no me tenia que pagar, solo tenia que darme parte del crédito

pero si el crédito es la paga, ella se hace famosa pero ¿y tu que?

bueno yo, emmm...

eso no es justo, tu apareces en las portadas pero ella es la que tiene el crédito, pide tu parte, es lo menos que te puede dar, o no se, tiene que darte dinero o parte de su éxito, o sea de lo que te tiene que dar

eso es cierto

¿entonces que debo hacer?

cobrarle, creo

si tienes razón

-ella sale corriendo de la tienda, en su cara parecía algo molesta, después que se fue Diamond dijo-  
eso fue, no se, ingenioso, ¿como se te ocurrió?

puess, no tengo idea de lo que hice

eres muy listo, eso si se te nota

bueno gracias

creo que ya se esta atardeciendo, creo que me voy a casa

esta bien, nos vemos

nos vemos Writ

claro, nos vemos mañana

si, mañana

-el va de camino a casa y observa a Scootaloo siguiendo a Rainbow, al parecer acerto con lo que habia dicho, mientras camina a casa solo observaba el paisaje, al abrir la puerta observa a angel que parecía estar arreglando el reloj, no le dio importancia y se dirige a su habitación, y toma la ultima anotación en el diario-

* * *

**_bueno creo que algo salio mal o no, bueno lo escrivire estaba en la entrada de Sugar Cube y ya entramos todo normal, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa desocupada pero entran las chicas, Sweetie belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, las tres estaban sorprendidas al verme con Diamond Tiara, eso no fue todo, ellas empezaron a hacerme preguntas, y no preguntas normales, si no cosas algo, no se, ridiculas creo, y Diamond parecia tan enojada, pero no dijo nada, creo que era por que estaba conmigo, no se como diantres pude quitarmelas de encima, pero bueno, no paso ninguna complicasion, por lo menos_**

* * *

**fin dia 9**

**bueno era el dia 9**

**después**** de eso seguiremos con lo normal, claro si a esto le puedo llamar normal**


	11. Chapter 11

**continuemos**

**dejemos en claro que este capitulo estuve carente de ****inspiración**

* * *

-erase otra fría mañana de invierno, un pequeño pony de tierra se levanta de su cama, parecía algo distante, al salir de su habitación fue golpeado por un pequeño conejo mal humorado, el ignorando eso, se dirige a la cocina y pone la tetera para calentar algo de agua para un te y algo de leche para el desayuno, mientras hierve el agua se sienta en el sofá, mientras estaba distraído el conejo tomo una cuchara e iba hacia el, en se le acerca en una pose muy a la defensiva, el tomando solo un cojín grande del sillón se lo arroja haciéndolo caer al suelo, el se levanta y apaga la tetera que estaba hirviendo, toma una hoya y le pone avena, espera a que se enfrié un poco la leche y la hecha junto a la avena y con algo de azúcar empieza a revolverla, mientras hace eso el entra a otra habitación y observa a una pegaso que estaba dormida, el se le acerca, y suavemente la despierta diciéndole-  
esta listo el desayuno

-ella gira en su cama, parece que no quería levantarse, ella simplemente le responde-  
quince minutos mas

-el solo redondea sus ojos y le dice-  
bueno, pero tu avena se enfriara

-al dirigirse a la otra habitación el conejo va rápidamente hacia el con la cuchara, el aburrido solo lo corre con su pata haciéndolo a un lado, diciéndole-  
sigues haciendo niñerías angel, sabes, fue divertido pero ya no me entretiene, de paso baja esa cuchara

-en el conejo aun se le veía muy molesto, tanto que le golpeo con la cuchara en su cara, al restregarse su cara con la pata le dice al conejo-  
eres ten infantil

-el ignoro al conejo, pero el seguía molestándolo, con una drástica decisión el lo saca para afuera, después que lo saca se va hacia su habitación y cierra la ventana poniéndole la traba, no solo a su ventana, si no a todas las de la casa, ya terminando de hacer eso se va a la cocina, calentando de nuevo su desayuno de avena, mientras lo calentaba de nuevo toma su diario y toma nota en el-

* * *

**_dia 15_**

**_me siento raro, es como si hubiera pasado tiempo en que no anoto nada, en fin, hoy e preprado yo el desayuno, que es, bueno avena, nada elegante, simple, pero delicioso y llenador, que mas pedir_**

**_quisas algo para pasar el dia, no tengo mucha intencion salir afuera hoy dia , bueno ya que empezaron unas vacasiones puess, bueno, vacasiones, otro momento mas para relajarme, quisiera tener algunas cosas que hacer pero, bueno, si alguien me quiere ver pues que venga, por que no quiero salir_**

* * *

-cierra su diario y va a la cocina, tomando un plato de avena se sirve, mientras estaba comiendo Fluttershy entra a la habitación y dice-  
Writ estas desayunando y no me invitaste, que malo

-el solo sonríe y trae otro plato de avena, ya sentados los dos a desayunar, Writheart espero a que su mamá la probara, ya una vez que probo la avena el se dispone a comer, justo en el momento que iba a dar una cucharada tocan la puerta, el desanimado se levanto a abrirla, pero antes de ir dio una cucharada a la avena, ya caminando hacia la puerta el la abre, al ver quien era fue rápidamente golpeado con una bola de nieve, al ver quien era no era nada mas que su encantador enemigo esponjoso, al ver quien toco la puerta vio que era Rarity la que a la vez estaba señalando al conejo en señal de que el fue, ya una vez que los dos entraron Writ le pregunta-  
hola Rarity ¿que haces tan temprano?

a si eso, bueno, venia a ir al Spa con Fluttershy, así que vine a hablar con ella durante el camino

-Fluttershy ya había terminado su desayuno y sale con Rarity, pero antes de salir le pregunta-  
¿Writ vas a salir a ver a tus amigos?

-el cual el no responde tomando una cuchara y sirviéndose mas avena diciendo-  
perdón pero estoy desayunando, no tengo planeado ir a ningún lado

bueno es que llegare tal vez tarde

-después que se fueron el simplemente se termina su avena, al terminar lava los platos y se dirige a su habitación, sentado en su escritorio solo leía un libro que tenia en su estante, mientras leía no evitaba pensar en tonterías, cada minuto que pasaba era un tormento de aburrimiento, no hallaba que hacer, se recostaba en su cama, leía un libro, tomaba nieve de su ventana y la lanzaba para ver que tan lejos llegaba, ponia un vaso de agua a la ventana y lo dejaba hay y después se lo tomaba pensando que mientras mas fría menos sed tendrá, incluso tomo prendas negras y se vistió de negro y empezó a saltar por todas partes, tomando una regla y usándola como ninja, así estuvo un buen rato asta que se vio al espejo y se dijo a si mismo-  
mejor voy a ver a algún amigo  
-se saca el traje y devuelve todas las cosas a su lugar, al ordenar todo encuentra una foto de su mamá con todas sus amigas, lo encontró de casualidad, también fotos de ella no solo de modelo, si no también fotos en las que salia con Discord las princesas, sus amigas, incluso algunas que traía un collar con una extraña gema, el no podía evitar observar esa gema, guardando todas las cosas sale de su casa, al salir se dio cuenta que estaba, helado, al tratar de entrar a la casa de nuevo el conejo por la ventana le hacia burla-  
angel ¡déjame entrar!

-el conejo solo le sacaba la lengua y se acomoda en el sillón-

con que con esas estamos angel, muy bien

-Writ solo se aleja de la casa, mientras estaba afuera no evita sentir mucho frió, mientras camina por hay empieza a pasear por el pueblo, tratando de olvidarse del frió, mientras camina no evita ver a una cara conocida, era la cara de la enfermera de la otra vez, ella estaba saliendo de su casa, Writheart no evita mirar a la casa, mientras miraba la casa observa la silueta de algo o alguien en la ventana, parecía ser un chico o algo así, el sigue su camino pero no evita dejar de sentirse observado, mientras camina el se topa con Twilight la cual traía un suéter, ella al ver a Writ le dice-  
valla debes de ser muy fuerte o muy poco sensible al frió que estas así pequeño

no es solo que el conejo me dejo afuera de la casa

¿como angel te dejo fuera de la casa?

a es una larga historia

ven vamos a la biblioteca

vale pero una duda

¿cual?

sabes quien vive hay

-señalando la dirección de la casa de la enfermera-  
bueno hay creo que vive la enfermera Redheart

¿vive sola?

no lo se, ¿por que?

por nada

-el va hacia la biblioteca acompañando a Twilight, mientras la acompañaba el observa el maravilloso paisaje del pueblo nevado, todo cambiaba, la decoración, la moda, todo, al entrar a la biblioteca siente un olor a galletas, Spike había orneado algunas en la cocina, mientras el se acomoda en una silla Spike le dice-  
¿quieres algo de te?

gracias muy amable señor dragón

-el solo le sonríe y le lleva un te y unas galletas, mientras el se trataba de acomodar Twilight le dice-  
dime Writ como te as acostumbrado a todo

-el lucia pensativo ante lo que ella le pregunta y le responde-  
si pero igual, no puedo acostumbrarme mucho

¿por que?

siento como que aveces todo esta de locos

¿me podrías decir por que piensas eso?

-Writ solo sostenía su te, miraba su reflejo en la taza-  
es que, no se, lo veo todo de un cierto angulo, mi vida, lo que ustedes hacen, lo que veo

eso se llama perspectiva

si bueno eso, pero pasa que, no se, veo a los chicos en la escuela pero siento que no debería estar con ellos

¿por que crees que no deberías estar con ellos?

no es que no debería pero, es algo que me dice que no debo, y cuando estoy con mamá tampoco me siento tan a gusto

entonces ¿no estas tan cómodo con tu vida actual?

no es que no este cómodo, solo siento que hace falta algo

¿algo como que?

eso quisiera saber  
-dándole un sorbo a su te-

-Twilight estaba algo pensativa con lo que el muchacho decía y llego a una conclusión-  
estas con falta de ánimos, te as metido tanto en hacer cosas todos los días que al darte cuenta en que no estas haciendo nada buscas que hacer y al no hacer nada te deprime

a lo mejor sea eso, sera mejor que salga a pasear

bueno, nos vemos Writ

si nos vem.. emm ¿tienes algún chaleco?

a si, veamos si te sirve algo de Spike

-Spike le trae unos de sus chalecos, lo que cuando Writ lo toma Spike le dice-  
cuando lo desocupes me lo devuelves

-el lo toma y se lo coloca, cuando Spike se retira Twilight le dice-  
es que se lo regalo Rarity

-el sin entender por que Spike se lo paso por esa condición sale de la biblioteca, se había puesto un chaleco color verde, estaba a la medida de Spike pero igual le quedaba bien, algo ajustado pero bien, el al salir afuera observa la biblioteca a lo lejos, el camina hacia la escuela, mientras caminaba hacia aquel lugar observa el camino, el lugar, el área, viendo como todo cambiaba con la nieve, el sabia que la escuela estaba cerrada, solo quería caminar un rato, aun sabiendo que no tenia rumbo alguno, al llegar a la escuela el entra al lugar, subiendo al lugar mas alto, había subido a la campana, estando en ese lugar queda observando, mientras estaba hay sentía el viento que soplaba en lo alto de esa torre, cerrando los ojos no evita pensar en su antiguo diario, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa cosa, mirando para abajo veía una altura muy considerable para marearse un poco, bajando rápidamente de ese lugar para llegar al suelo, ya un poco mas aliviado solo se dispone en ir a casa-

-mientras va de camino a casa siente una pequeña sensación de que algo esta mal, cada paso que da no evita sentir mas esa sensación, en su rostro se observa cierta tensión que no había sentido ase mucho tiempo, no era igual como la tensión del ataque de angel, era algo como de no hacer nada lo mataría, tratando de pensar otra cosa cambia su rombo al parque, el mientras va a ese lugar se encuentra a Diamond sentada en la banca del parque, estaba leyendo un libro algo extraño, era demasiado gordo, el teniendo una idea se le acerca por detrás para asustarla, toando un poco de aire se le acerca al oído y le dice-  
hola

-con el susto ella lo golpea con ese libro, cuando se tranquiliza un poco le dice-  
aaargh me asustaste, o Writ, no seas así de impredecible

-el levantándose le pregunta-  
debes de estar leyendo una novela

emm si ¿como sabes que era una novela?

digamos que el titulo me llego de golpe

perdón pero no me asustes así

ya esta bien

¿que haces aquí?  
-cerrando su libro y dejándolo de lado-

bueno estaba algo confundido

¿confundido por que?

por mi propia estupidez

bueno si tu lo dices

-el se sienta al lado de ella, guardando silencio, ambos no hablaban solo se quedaron hay callados, Writ no decía nada, Diamond volvió a su libro, Writ al ver el titulo le libro le pregunta-  
¿de que trata?

-ella cierra el libro y lee el titulo, y le dice-  
se llama La Metamorfosis

suena interesante

-ella toma el libro y lo ve un rato, cerrando los ojos lo arroja hacia atrás como si ya no le interesase el texto argumentando-  
es una porquería, tu no lo leas, no le preguntes a nadie y no preguntes nunca por el

¿tan malo es?

es de lectura concentrada, tienes que meterte mucho en ese libro

suena interesante

pero no lo es, trata de un tipo que mantiene a su familia, el era el único que trabajaba, y bla bla bla y su hermana se encargaba de cuidarlo por que el se convierte en un bicho y todo eso

¿y que tiene de malo?

nada solo que es muy aburrido

-ella se levanta y le dice-  
¿quieres ir a patinar?

¿patinar? puess, nunca lo e intentado

vamos cualquiera que tenga medio cerebro puede hacerlo

-van hacia un lago congelado, al ir aya nota que había muchos mas que también estaban patinando, hay frente al lago había un tipo que tenia un puesto con muchos patines, ellos tomaron un par y fueron a patinar, como por primera vez que Writ toma unos patines era obvio que se caería, mientras observaba a los demás como lo hacían el por simple observación sigue el ritmo, las patas delante de las otras-

valla Writ menos mal que no sabias patinar

no se patinar, solo estoy imitando

ven vamos sígueme

-mientras patinaba no evita tropezar, había tomado tanto impulso que cae en la nieve, Diamond va hacia el y le pregunta-  
¿estas bien?

-Writ se levanta de la nieve con una sonrisa en la cara, levantándose de hay sigue en el hielo, mientras jugaban en el hielo empieza a crujir un poco, todos escuchando ese crujido se acaba el juego, todos se retiraron, devolvieron los patines y se quedaron sentados en la nieve frente al lago congelado, mientras estaban hay simplemente les quedaba charlar-  
y como lo pasaste hoy, te gusto el hielo

es complicado pero muy divertido, gracias por invitarme

bueno podrías devolverme el favor

que te gustaría

no se, inventa algo

-ella se levanta y deja solo a Writ, hay frente al lago se quedo, pensativo en que podría hacer, mientras estaba sentado en la nieve observa el lago en el que estaba jugando, se levanta y se dirige a casa, llegando a casa intenta abrir la puerta, pero recordó que estaba cerrada ya que el conejo no quiso abrir no vio otra opción mas que tomar una piedra, viendo cual era la ventana mas pequeña de la casa y en la cual el podía caber perfectamente bien la rompe, entrando por la ventana a la habitación de el, cuando al fin logra entrar cae en una trampa, el pequeño conejo dejo muchas canicas en la ventana, cayendo en ese truco se entierra encima de la piel esas canicas, con gran dolor se levanta, diciendo-  
maldito conejo, me las pagaras

-caminando hacia su puerta noto que estaba entre abierta, al abrirla toda le cae un balde de agua fría, el conejo había puesto una trampa, Writ cayendo fácilmente en su juego, ya con ira en sus ojos va hacia la otra habitación dando unos pasos pasa a llevar un hilo que estaba en el suelo, al ver el hilo no evita observar a que conecta, al ver el final del hilo observo hacia arriba, no había nada, solo era un hilo para asustar, viendo de nuevo al frente estaba el conejo, Writ al verlo le dice-  
oye tu bola de pelo

-no tubo mas palabras por que el conejo tenia pegamento, mientras el hablaba le conejo le tira todo el pegamento liquido a Writ, el tapándose los ojos dice-  
¿que rallos intentas hacer?

-después el conejo saca una almohada de plumas y se la arroja a Writ, haciéndolo un pollo gigante, el ya furioso sale tras angel, el cual sale afuera, Writ segado por su enojo va corriendo tras el conejo, el había salido afuera Writ tras el, mientras el corría no evitaba sentir la risa de los demás, Writ tratando de alcanzarlo no nota que todos lo observaban, el lo yebo por todo un rodeo por el pueblo, ya aburrido de eso Writ empieza a correr mas fuerte, tropezando con un insecto, al caer en la nieve el vuelve en si, al mirar a los lados observa mucha gente que solo se reía de el, por andar como pollo en la calle, su aspecto era ridículo, mientras el sentía vergüenza observa al conejo que estaba entre la pequeña multitud con una cámara fotográfica, angel sonreía y saca una foto, Writ simplemente lo deja y se dirige a su casa, dejando de lado toda la ira hacia el pequeño y malvado conejo, entrando a casa va directo hacia la ducha, sacándose todo el pegamento y las plumas de encima, terminando de hachearse va a su habitación, tomando una caja de cartón y cortándola para tapar la ventana rota de su habitación para que no entrara el frió-

-tomando su diario y anota en el-

* * *

**_quiero golpear al conejo_**

* * *

- recostándose en su cama, durante un buen rato se mantuvo quieto en su habitación, alguien toca la puerta y el se levanta, al abrir vio que Fluttershy con angel, el animal estaba confiado de que estando al lado de Fluttershy el no le iba a hacer nada, pero al verlo le dice a Fluttershy-  
disculpa

-ella extrañada le pregunta-  
¿disculpa por que?

por lo que are

-el toma al conejo y lo arroja al suelo, asustado sale corriendo, Writ a tras el, Fluttershy no tenia idea de que estaba pasando, tratando de ir tras Writ pero al alcanzarlo nota que el estaba estrangulando al conejo, un oso que estaba paseando cerca de la casa al escuchar la pelea entra, Fluttershy va hacia el oso y le dice-  
ayúdame por favor

-el oso da un rugido, el cual va tras Writ y lo separa de angel, el conejo solo parecía asustado, acurrucándose a las patas de su dueña, Fluttershy parecía molesta por lo que Writ hizo, preguntándole-  
¿por que le haces esto a angel?

ya no puedo convivir con ese animal, el me odia

¿como?, es solo un conejo, no puede hacer gran cosa

tu crees

bueno no creo que angel haya hecho algo malo

sabes el causo el desorden ase unos cuantos días, el robo tus vestidos, el tomo tus cosas y las oculto en mi habitación pensando en que me echarías de la casa por ladrón, el fue el que me causo problemas contigo

pero, si angel es pequeño débil no creo que el pueda hacer tantas cosas malas

-Writ prefirió no seguir discutiendo, el conejo parecía muy feliz viendo como Fluttershy lo defendía, Writ deprimido se va a su habitación, cerrando al puerta se acuesta en su cama, bajo la puerta pasa algo parecido a una carta, viendo que era una foto del en la que aparecía haciendo el ridículo en la calle, rompiendo la foto se acuesta en su cama, tomando su diario pone en el-

* * *

_**me vengare del conejo**_

_**pensaba que el dia de hoy seria un dia tranquilo pero me equivoque, me pase la mañana con Diamond, la cual me diberti con ella**_

_**llegue a casa y el conejo me tedio una trampa, no se lo perdonare, me puso plumas y me umillo en la calle, ahora es mi turno, si el me hace algo lo justo creo que seria que le devolviera el favor, ahora la pregunta seria ¿que hacer?**_

_**ahora no tengo ni una idea, pero, no me vengare hoy, ni mañana, tal ves sera algo mas tarde o no se de cuenta de lo que yo haga, ahora si es algo personal, no tengo nada contra el pero ahora si las tiene todas**_

* * *

-guardo su diario bajo la cama, se levanta y sale de su habitación, se saca el chaleco de Spike el cual estaba hecho un asco por lo del pegamento, colocándose otro abrigo sale de la casa, evita por pasar por lugares muy públicos para evitar sentirse humillado, va hacia Sugar Cube Corner, al entrar a la tienda observa Pinkie, ella viendo a Writ le dice-  
hola ¿como estas? pony pollo  
-ella solo reía un poco y Writ le dice-

no te rías

esta bien

necesito tu ayuda

¿cual?

-el pensando un poco le dice-  
podrías hacer una fiesta

huy si, pero ¿por que?

no se, tal vez reunirte con tu amigas o algo así

podría hacer una fiesta pero, no veo el motivo de por que hacerla

una fiesta sin motivo seria una sorpresa

una fiesta de pijamas, puede hacerse pero creo que te aburrirías mucho

no no es para mi, si no para mamá, a veces veo que se aburre mucho y pensaba que tal si sale a divertirse un poco, a lo menos con sus amigas

aww eres tan bueno, pero, por que quieres que ¿tu mamá este fuera?

bueno es un secreto

¿un secreto?

-Writ mira para ambas direcciones y le dice a Pinkie al oído-  
es para darle una sorpresa a alguien, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

-ella hace como si se hubiera cerrado la boca, sacado el carro del cierre, haciendo algo como un hoyo en el piso y tapandolo, Writ al ver eso le dice-  
cuento contigo

-ella le dice-  
bueno que tengas suerte con tu cita mañana

-Writ nervioso le pregunta-  
¿que cita?

aww vamos picaron, e vi cuando le dijiste a Diamond Tiara que le devolverías el favor invitándola la próxima vez

-el algo avergonzado le dice a Pinkie-  
¿no crees que espiar a los demás esta algo mal?

no te preocupes seré una tumba, no le diré nada a nadie

-mientras el conversa con Pinkie alguien entra a la tienda, justo en el momento que Writ dice-  
tengo algo planeado en casa por eso quiero que mi mamá no este esta noche

a enserio, ¿tienes la casa para ti solo?

-al voltear observa quien había dicho eso, lentamente gira y observa a Diamond, el solo quedo como petrificado con solo verla, ella le dice-  
bueno si a eso me invitas, nos vemos mañana en la noche Writheart o pony pollo

-Pinkie parecía aguantarse la risa y le dice-  
eso era lo que querías

-el despabilando le responde-  
no exactamente

bueno entonces ven a la tienda mañana en la tarde, te tendré algo para que lleves a la noche

enserio, no te molesta

no te preocupes, ya sabrás como devolverme el favor

no se por que pero pienso que no me va a convenir mucho hacer trabajos para ti

vah no te preocupes, el ultimo que trabajo conmigo esta en el cielo

¿esta muerto?

no se fue a vivir a las montañas

-Writ sin entender el chiste le dice-  
entonces ¿una pijamada mañana en la noche?

sip y ¿una cena esa misma noche?

creo que si, aun que eso no lo había planeado

ya bueno  
-Pinkie saca una carta bajo el mostrador y se la pasa a Writ, el observando la carta le pregunta-  
¿que es esto?

es la invitación para Fluttershy

espera ¿ibas a hacer una fiesta de pijama antes que yo te lo pidiera?

si, pero tu me preguntaste antes y ahora es un favor que te hago

-el iba a dar un argumento pero prefirió ahorrarse las palabras, sintiéndose como un idiota sale de la tienda, al ir a su casa no evita pensar-  
"haber si entendí, ella iba a hacer una fiesta mañana en la noche, y yo le pedí ahora que si podría hacer una fiesta en la noche, ahora ella me dijo que me iba a pedir un favor a cambio de ese favor de la fiesta, pero resulto que ella ya la había planeado en forma anticipada, me jodió o me jodí a mi mismo, no lo entiendo"  
-entrando a casa observa al endemoniado conejo comiendo una zanahoria, el solo parecía observarlo mientras comía lentamente ese vegetal, Writ sigue su camino hacia la habitación de Fluttershy, entregándole la carta de parte de Pinkie, ella terminando de leer la carta Writ le dice-  
no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo en la casa, pero solo te pediría algo

-Fluttershy sin entenderle mucho le pregunta-  
¿que cosa?

que le tires pastel en la cara a Pinkie

-ella extrañada por la petición le responde-  
bueno si no hace una pelea de comida

-el yendo a su habitación observa al conejo, Writ caminaba lentamente con malicia en su cara, cerrando la puerta de su habitación en una manera tan misteriosa-

-el dentro de su habitación observa su diario que estaba bajo su cama, tomándolo anota en el-

* * *

_**bueno tengo tres planes para mañana en la noche**_

_**uno capturar al conejo antes que llegue diamond**_

_**dos tener una cena que pinkie invita tres **_

_**tres rasurar a angel como venganza de lo que me hizo en la tarde**_

_**espero no fallar, eso espero, si no no se que rallos haria con una chica en casa un conejo a medio rasurar o una comida que este de sobra**_

* * *

-guardando su diario bajo la cama, se queda encerrado en su habitación tratando de arreglar lo que hizo con la ventana, observando el desastre que dejo no vio otra opción que ir donde Fluttershy, ella al verlo le pregunta-  
¿que pasa Writ?

-el haciendo que la siga a su habitación le muestra lo que el había hecho con la ventana-  
¿que paso aquí?

bueno, fue mi culpa, paso que deje cerrada toda la casa después que saliste, era para evitar ladrones, pero emm  
-el estaba mintiendo en lo que en verdad había pasado, tragando saliva termina diciendo-  
y eso, creo que  
-no podía mentirle, que ejemplo de hijo seria al mentirle a su mamá,tragando saliva nuevamente le dice la verdad-  
me quede afuera ya que no saque llave, rompí la ventana para poder entrar a la casa, pero eso habia sido mas tarde, mas o menos antes que tu llegaras

-ella analizando lo que el dijo solo da un respiro y le dice-  
bueno, yo e roto el techo cuando estaba afuera y sin llaves, pero creo que hay que dejar algunas de repuesto por si acaso

bueno creo que si dejáramos una en la madriguera de los castores abajo

pues si, podría funcionar

una pregunta

¿cual?

donde están casi todos los animales

bueno muchos de ellos están invernando y las aves se fueron a otro sitio, ¿por que?

bueno es por la tranquilidad que había aquí

ya sera mejor que vallamos por alguien quien cambie la ventana

-ambos salen de la casa para ir al pueblo, ambos salen desabrigados, afuera empezaba a hacer un viento muy helado, intentando abrir la puerta se dan cuenta que no sacaron llave, no viendo nada mejor que hacer toman una piedra y rompen otra ventana, Writ viendo lo que su mamá había echo le dice-  
pude haber entrado por mi ventana

-sintiéndose un poco tonta Fluttershy saca las llaves y dice-  
esto nunca paso, de acuerdo

* * *

**fin dia 15**

**lamento la demora, estaba mas inspirado en mi nuevo fic cuya protagonistas son la Enfermera Redheart y un Changeling, esta muy bueno**

**sabeis, e conseguido trabajo, pero no podre seguir con esto, claro tengo dias libres pero, no hay internet en la casa donde estare, eso creo, bueno, creo que seria todo**

**si solo pudiera tener a alguien para**


	12. Chapter 12

-había un cierto nerviosismo en la mañana, un pony de tierra blanco llamado Writheart estaba tratando de limpiar, en esa mañana, tanto era el ruido que hacia al limpiar que despertó a una pegaso amarilla, con un crin tan lacia como liza de un rosa pálido color, ella con ojos entre abiertos le pregunta al pequeño-  
¿que haces tan temprano?

-el deteniéndose por completo le responde con una falsa sonrisa en la cara-  
estoy haciendo aseo

-ella solo bosteza y lo mira preguntándole-  
¿por que?

-el chico solo lucia nervioso, tanto que no tenia nada que inventar para tener el argumento apropiado para responderle, simplemente le responde-  
por que si

-ella solo observando al pequeño le dice entrando a su habitación-  
bueno si quieres limpiar, emm, hay mucho mas debajo del sofá

-ella entrando a su habitación Writ vuelve a lo suyo, esta vez observaba una foto del conejo con una cierta malicia, botando su foto con la escoba, Fluttershy saliendo de su habitación por el ruido pregunta-  
¿que paso?

-el quita su sonrisa de la cara y le responde en un tono muy serio-  
solo un accidente, se me cayo la foto con la escoba

-ella solo toma la foto y la observaba, diciendo-  
bueno si fue un accidente

-llevándose el marco roto con la foto a su habitación, Writ no le da importancia y sigue limpiando, al terminar se va a su habitación, haciendo otra de sus típicas anotaciones en su diario-

* * *

_**dia 16**_

_**tengo todo listo, bueno eso creo, ya con esta caja tengo para poder encerrar a angel, ahora tengo que saber con que puedo mantener ocupada a Diamond, pensaba que iba a torturar a ese canalla pero termine en una cita, ni yo se como me meto en esos lios, pero bueno, si puedo atrapar a ese conejo me doy por satisfecho**_

_**me preocupa el hecho de estar solo en casa esta noche, haber si puedo planificar lo que hare podria ser algo perfecto o un gran desastre**_

* * *

-así nuevamente cerrando su diario guarda el libro dentro de su escritorio, saliendo de la casa se dirige hacia la pastelería para ver en que puede ayudar mientras Pinkie hace lo que tiene que hacer, mientras camina por la calle no evita observar un pequeño tumulto de gente agrupada en una esquina, se escuchaban algunas risas entre la gente, Writ invadido por la curiosidad se dirige a revisar que es el alboroto, al pasar al frente vio que era una foto de el como pollo, angel había sacado mas copias y la había puesto en toda la calle, avergonzado se alejo de esa escena, indignado se dirige a la pastelería al entrar Pinkie se veía con algo en las patas, ella lo observaba y se le escuchaba como se reía, el sin ser visto se le acerca y parado al lado de ella observa lo que tenia, era una foto de el que estaba de pollo, Writ molesto se la quita y la rompe diciéndole-  
¿quien te dio eso?

-Pinkie con una sonrisa en la cara le responde-  
estaba pegada en un poste le alumbrado

-el solo se golpea con sus cascos en plena señal de decepción, ya levantándose le dice a Pinkie-  
dime en que te puedo ayudar

-ella solo piensa un poco y dice como si no le importara-  
no lo se

-el dueño de la pastelería sale de la cocina y dice-  
¿Pinkie quien es?

-ella se hace a un lado y dice-  
a señor Cake, el es Writheart, dice que quiere ayudarme por un favor que me debe, pero yo no se en que me puede ayudar

-el Señor Cake observa al pequeño y dice-  
bueno puede ayudar con publicidad

-Pinkie sacando un gran numero de panfletos de propaganda de la tienda, ella los pone en el mostrador y le dice-  
bueno si usted necesita publicidad

-el Señor Cake le pone los panfletos a Writ para que lo lleve pero son demasiados que se les cae de encima, Pinkie sacando una carretilla poniendo los Panfletos diciéndole-  
aquí tienes una carretilla y pegamento, tendré lo tullo cuando termines  
-Writ solo lleva la carretilla saliendo de la tienda-

-el Señor Cake le pregunta a Pinkie-  
¿lo suyo?

-ella teniendo una falsa sonrisa en la cara-

-Writ sale de la tienda cargado de propaganda, llevando amarras las cosas junto a la carretilla, pegando los carteles en los muros, viendo en algunos postes que estaban las fotos de el, teniendo una idea pone los postes encima de la foto para taparlas, para ahorrarse la tarea de sacarla solo coloca el pegamento y los panfletos, así de simple y funcional fue su idea, llevando casi toda la mañana asta la tarde haciendo ese trabajo mismo y repetido trabajo, mientras lo hacia aprovecha de pasearse por el pueblo, en el camino se encuentra con Applebloom, la cual estaba encima de la carreta que su hermano llevaba, en esa carreta se observaba algunas mercancías que llevaba de vuelta al a su granja, Writ observándolo le saluda diciéndole-  
buenas tardes Señor Macintosh

hola Writheart  
-le dice Applebloom desde la carretilla-  
¿que haces?

bueno estoy en un trabajo

-Macintosh se detiene para saludarlo, ya estando quieto le responde-  
hola joven, veo que estas ocupado  
-Big Macintosh se desprende un poco de la pesada carga, estirando su cuello le dice-  
¿parece que tienes algo especial o me equivoco?

bueno solo es un trabajo, no veo que sea algo en especial

pero a lo menos te esfuerzas en algo y eso si que vale muchacho

pues, gracias señor

-el tomando un poco de aire dice-  
bueno no te quito mas tiempo pequeño, nos estamos viendo

chao Writheart  
-despidiéndose desde la carretilla que llebaba Big Macintosh-

asta luego

-sigue su camino llevando esa carretilla con esos panfletos, mientras va poniendo la publicidad no evita observar que aun habían fotos de el pegadas en otras paredes y postes, viendo que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, el se desanima y toma un poco de aire y sigue con el molesto trabajo de pegarlos, era sencillo pero tenia que levantarse de dos patas para poder pegarlo en un lugar que tenia que ser notable al publico, mientras estaba parado de dos patas tenia que tomar el rodillo con el pegamento y después tener que tomar el panfleto y pegarlo, hacerlo a cada rato era muy molesto e incomodo para el pequeño, mientras estaba ocupado tapando otra foto de el-

hola Writ, veo que querías tomar enserio lo de la invitación

-el volteando para ver quien le hablaba se cae de espalda ya que estaba parado de dos patas, viendo a Diamond quien le hablaba le dice-  
bueno pues, no se si alcance a hacer algo especial

vamos no creo que sea para tanto

no esta bien, si te invito a algo, puess, quisiera que sea algo especial  
-dicho eso a el se le cae el panfleto que estaba pegado en la pared en la cara, el sacándose el panfleto de encima de su cara, al sacarlo de encima se le veía en su cara una tonta sonrisa-

-Diamond se ríe de su infortunio, ella le dice-  
nos vemos estaré como un poco mas tarde, como a las ocho de la noche estaré por acá en el parque, ¿te parece Writ?

si creo que tendré todo listo, nos vemos en el parque

nos vemos  
-dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose-

-Writheart se levanta y sigue haciendo su trabajo, mientras lo hace observa que no quedaban mas de esas fotos, viendo que la carretilla aun le quedaban muchos panfletos, observando que había puesto muchos de esos en las paredes, viendo que ya no tenia mas que hacer se devuelve a la tienda, al entrar vio que había mucho publico en la tienda, el Señor Cake estaba muy ocupado en la cocina, una señora de color Turquesa y una crin de rosa grisáceo, ella estaba ocupada atendiendo, Writ lleva la carretilla a otra parte, dejándola detrás de la tienda, entrando a la tienda va detrás del mostrador, entrando a la cocina observa al Señor Cake ocupado con las cosas preparando mezclas, viendo que el estaba ocupado le pregunta-

¿necesita ayuda Señor?

-el observando la cocina le dice-  
si quieres ayudarme lava las cosas que ocupe, de hay veo en que mas me podrías ayudar

-Writ siendo amable le ayuda a lavar los platos los bol y cucharas usadas para hacer distintas mezclas, el terminando de lavar observa el basurero que estaba lleno, tirando la basura a un contenedor entra el bote, poniéndole otra bolsa de basura dentro, lavándose las patas vuelve a donde el Señor Cake le dice-  
ya lave los platos y saque la basura, necesita algo mas, ¿por que si no necesita ayuda? pues, creo que habria terminado

-el observando que la tienda se estaba llenando le pregunta al pequeño-  
¿quieres ayudar mas pequeño?

bueno ya que estoy aquí

-el señor solo se le veía una sonrisa en su cara, con un cierto animo le dice-  
me gusta tu animo chico, bien, lo que tienes que hacer es simple, tomas notas de lo que pide el cliente y recibirás un numero y los atenderás con el orden de esos números marcados junto a un sello con tinta, es para que no te estafen, ¿esta claro?

bueno si eso lo entendí

ya, después ellos volverán con esos números, tu los recibes y revisaras si tienen la marca, después les pasaras la caja y revisaras sus contenidos que estén de acuerdo con la orden que nosotros te pasaremos de las ordenes listas y le entregaras las ordenes a los clientes, ¿entendiste?

haber, tomo notas de sus ordenes con sus respectivos numero de llegada y, emm, pesarles sus pedidos cuando me muestren sus números y revisar los pedidos por si tienen algún error

si, así es

-alegre Writ le pregunta-  
bien ¿cuando empiezo?

ahora

¿que?

-la Señora entra a la cocina lavándose las patas y empezando a ayudar cocinando los pedidos, Writ fue directo al mostrador, observando a los cientes que se estaban amontonando en frente de el, viendo el desorden dice-  
los clientes serán atendidos por orden de numero, haber, estamos con el numero setenta y dos

-ya impuesto ese orden Writ solo siguió las indicaciones del señor Cake, tomando notas y entregando los números para que vengan a retirarlo mas tarde, así se mantuvo entretenido todo el resto del día, sacando ordenes de los clientes y recibiendo el dinero de sus pedidos, al rato algunos volvían a recoger sus pedidos, mostrando el numero de su orden el entra y saca los paquetes que tenían sus pedidos, enfrente del mostrador había un bote para propinas, algunos clientes le dejaban propinas, Writ seguía haciendo esa misma rutina cada rato, atendiendo asta al ultimo cliente, ya terminando todo el chiste, ya entrando a la cocina observa al señor Cake terminando el ultimo pedido, el observando al señor le dice-  
ya no hay mas clientes, creo que a sido mucho jaleo hoy día

-el metiendo la ultima bandeja dentro del horno dice-  
si todo gracias a ti

bueno perdón

no no te preocupes pequeño, es bueno, tener trabajo aquí es muy conveniente

¿enserio?, ¿como fue que ayude?

bueno en poner la publicidad, el publico aquí le gusta lo dulce, por eso nos ayudaste mucho, sabes ya es casi hora de cerrar

emm si creo, emm, si no tiene nada mas, entonces aprovechare de limpiar el mostrador

-saliendo de la cocina pasa por el mostrador con un trapero, observando un ultimo paquete, abriendo la puerta de la tienda observa al ultimo cliente, parecía muy abrigador su gabardina color café con detalles muy raros, tenia varios bolsillos, y a la vez era algo ajustada, le tapaba todo de cabo a rabo, Writ siendo evito decirle en un tono exaltado diciendo en otro tono un poco mas amable-  
bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner, ya estamos a punto de cerrar, ¿viene a recoger una orden pendiente?

-el cliente observa al pequeño y con una suave voz femenina le dice-  
no te preocupes estaba de paso

¿entonces viene a?

bueno, solo venia por el pedido

bueno su numero por favor

-el solo observaba al ciente, no poda distinguirle la cara, el intentaba observarle la cara a la cliente, preguntándole-  
¿como sabes mi nombre?

-se le escuchaba como se reía y le responde-  
no revelo mis secretos  
-el solo se queda callado frente a esa clienta, ella se queda quieta y le dice-  
¿no iras por mi pedido?

-el entrando a la cocina saca el ultimo paquete, que le quedaba, saliendo de la cocina observa curioso a la clienta, no le quita la mirada de encima y le dice-  
aquí tiene su pedido

-ella lleva el paquete y le dice-  
gracias Writheart, espero que te valla bien con tu cita

¿Pinkie?

-ella le tira la capucha para atrás revelándole su rostro, observo a una chica de color blanca con un cabello color café oscuro, ella le sonríe y le dice-  
asta luego niño  
-dejando una propina dentro del bote-

-el preguntándose quien era sale de la tienda, esperando observarla, al salir observa que esa chica no estaba, estando afuera el Señor Cake le dice-  
por favor pon el letrero de cerrado

-Writ poniendo el letrero le dice al Señor Cake-  
es raro, la ultima clienta me llamo por mi nombre y eso que no la conocía

que raro y ¿como era?

-Writ pensando en la cara de la clienta le responde-  
era, no se, cabello corto a altura de los ojos de frente y un poco mas largo para atrás color café, blanca y con ojos café, a decir verdad era bonita

no se si la conozco, se me hace familiar, por preguntar, ¿traía algo mas?

a parte de una gabardina de cuerpo completo nada mas

-el señor Cake queda pensativo ante la descripción del chico, al estar pensando un rato dice-  
no me suena a nadie que conozca, bueno, voy y vuelvo  
-saliendo de la cocina, dejando al chico con la Señora-

-la señora que estaba antes en el mostrador dice-  
uff que agotador, gracias pequeño por la ayuda

-el le sonríe y le dice-  
no es molestia, igual le debía un favor a Pinkie

bueno pero eso lo que hiciste fue un gran favor para nosotros, por preguntar ¿que le pediste a Pinkie?

-Writ pensativo le responde-  
creo que era un favor para mantener ocupada a mi mamá mientras tenia una cita en casa, también dijo que me ayudaría y prepararía algo para eso, pero, no se, quedo con entregármelo ella misma aquí, pero, no la e visto por acá, ¿donde estará?

-ella solo se le veía algo de preocupación en su cara, Writ al ver su expresión le pregunta-  
no esta aquí ¿cierto?

-ella le dice si con la cabeza, Writ al ver su expresión le pregunta-  
¿no dejo nada para mi cierto?

-ella revisando el refrigerador y unas partes del mostrador le responde-  
creo que no

-Writ con una decepción en su cara dice-  
¿ahora que hago?, se suponía que ella me tenia que ayudar

-la señora le dice-  
no estés triste pequeño, ya se, el dinero que esta de la propina es de Pinkie, como ella no ayudo hoy día no tendrá su paga

¿como?, ¿Pinkie trabaja por propina?

no temas pequeño, igual ella gana mucho, ¿como crees que siempre tiene para hacer fiestas?

bueno eso explicaría mucho

-ella sale al mostrador saca el bote con las propinas, al abrirlo saca todo su contenido, había demasiado hay, observando mucho dinero dice-  
eso es demasiado dinero

-ella tomando una bolsa mete todos los bits dentro diciéndole-  
no te preocupes, tu trabajaste mucho hoy día, te lo mereces

pero señora es demasiado

bueno si te sobra aprovéchalo para algunos gustos

-el observando todo el dinero le dice-  
gracias Señora

no hay por que pequeño, tu trabajaste mucho por el, ya casi oscurece, ¿no tenias una cita?

-el sale corriendo de la tienda, apurado por la hora tenia mínimo unos treinta y cinco minutos, como para poder tener algo listo, pasando por la tienda compra muchas cosas, observando que había fila simplemente solo había que esperar, mientras esperaba por su turno que lo atendieran observa impaciente la hora la hora, al salir de la tienda con sus compras observa el reloj, tenia treinta minutos para llegar a casa y preparar algo, sale con prisa de la tienda, chocando con alguien al salir de la tienda, con el impacto las cosas de Writ caen al piso, mientras las recogía observa al sujeto con el que choco, el tipo que tenia una gabardina negra de cuerpo completo, esta le tapaba por completo, en su abrigo noto que tenia una cierta familiaridad como el abrigo de la chica en la pastelería, la diferencia estaba en el color, el ayuda al chico a levantarse, toma sus cosas y las metía directo a la bolsa, mientras las recogía no evita observar al sujeto, el también estaba recogiendo las cosas, el observándolo Writ le dice-  
no es problema deje hay nomas, tengo prisa

-el seguía recogiendo y metiendo las cosas al paquete, terminando le dice-  
parece que tienes una cena que preparar ¿no?

puess, si pero es asunto mio

te diría que no te apures mucho

perdón pero la prisa es mía, ya me tengo que ir

-tomando las bolsas y partiendo de inmediato a su casa, el sentía un cierto nerviosismo ante aquel sujeto, llegando a casa al fin noto que no había nadie, observando la hora se da cuenta que no le alcanza mucho el tiempo para hacer algo especial, solo se sienta en el sillón cansado de todo lo que a hecho hoy dia, sonriendo mira la hora, solo tenia quince minutos, ya cansado se dirige a su habitación, guarda los bits que le había sobrado y tomando su diario alcansa a anotar-

* * *

_**dia 16**_

_**estoy cansado, peor aun era que tenia una cita en casa y quede con preparar todo, sabes, estoy algo cansado, miro mi cama y me da un sueño, pero bueno, tengo que ir en un rato mas al parque, sabes, hoy trabaje mucho, bueno eso creo, trabajar de cagero es terrible, una tencion, todo un estres trabajar con dinero y a la vez atender los caprichos de los clientes, mas encima muchos piensan que es un trabajo facil, pero en el momento que haces un error todos se vuelven locos, hay que tener paciencia con este trabajo**_

_**bueno a parte de eso trabaje pegando publicidad, a lo menos en eso pude conoser casi todo el pueblo, olvide anotar que el maldito conejo pego fotos mias haciendo el ridiculo en todo el pueblo, ahora que lo menciono no lo e visto, creo que mamá lo llevo a reunion, ahora eso no me importa, ahora quisisera descansar, pero, tengo algo que cumplir, bueno, necesito suerte, escrivire despues**_

* * *

-cerrando su diario lo guarda dentro de uno de sus cajones del escritorio, mientras lo guarda siente que tocan la puerta, Writheart respirando hondo piensa que puede ser ella, al abrir observa que no había nadie en la entrada, saliendo para afuera observa que no había nadie, al volver para adentro de la casa observa a dos sombras en medio de la sala, el asustado cae al piso por la menudo sorpresa, al restregarse los ojos con sus cascos observa a dos tipos, ambos con las mismos abrigos, solo que con diferentes colores, con esa sorpresa solo dice-  
¿¡quienes son!?

-la de abrigo café se baja la capucha y le dice-  
eso quisiera saber

-Writ sin entender lo que dijo le pregunta-  
¿como que no saben?

-el otro de abrigo negro le responde-  
¿no tienes algo que hacer?

si pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿que hacen aquí?

-el de negro se baja la capucha, el tenia una crin negra peinada hacia abajo a la altura de los ojos, también era de color café muy claro, ojos cafe y una mirada desafiante, con una sonrisa le responde-  
no lo se, pero, algo nos dice que estas algo preocupado

-Writ lentamente va hacia atrás, dando unos pocos pasos choca con algo, volteando hacia atrás observa al acompañante del sujeto, bajándose la capucha observa a la misma chica de la pastelería, ella solo con la mirada que le dice a Writ "no te asustes"  
-el entendiendo el mensaje se sienta el el sillón, ambos sujetos se sientan en el sofá que esta en frente, mas calmado observa la hora, le quedaban solo siete minutos, ya dándole igual observa a los tipos y les pregunta-  
¿quienes son ustedes?

-la chica le responde con una suave y apagada voz-  
una historia que ya paso

¿una historia?

-el sujeto que estaba sentado al lado de ella le dice-  
había pasado ya hace mucho, pero ahora solo nos dedicamos a vagar por todas partes

¿vagar?, ¿a caso no tienen casa?

-la chica le responde-  
eso es algo que ya a pasado, ya no importa en lo absoluto

-Writ confuso con la visita pregunta-  
¿que vienen a hacer aquí?

simplemente estamos aburridos y vimos que alguien esta a punto de hacer el ridículo

ja entonces vienen a burlarse, que divertido, por que no se van de aquí mientras aun haya tiempo

el tiempo, jamas lo necesitamos, pero por tu parte, ¿lo tienes?

-observando la hora vio que eran las ocho justa, tenia que ir al parque, aun sabiendo que no tenia nada preparado simplemente se va de la casa dejando a esos sujetos hay-

-el llegando al parque observa a Diamond hay esperando, con un sujeto al lado de ella, fijándose bien, Writ extrañado observa a Diamond, ella al voltear observa a Writ diciéndole-  
hola, al fin que llegas

-el tipo que estaba sentado al lado de ella le dice-  
hola otra vez chico

-ya reconociendo la voz le dice-  
hola señor Filthy Rich

-el chico estaba completamente tenso, se le notaba en la su tic en el ojo y sus patas que estaban empezando a tiritar, observado por el señor Filthy, ya nervioso dice-  
¿que hace por acá?

-el sonríe y dice-  
bueno, tengo que acompañar a mi hija ya que no puedo permitir que este sola en la calle a tantas horas de la noche

-Diamomd sonriendo dice-  
papá por que dice eso, fácilmente el me hubiera acompañado a casa

-el insistiendo dice-  
si pero ¿después quien lo acompañara a el?

-Writ dice en su defensa-  
bueno gracias pero, no se si tenga algo como para ustedes

¿que dices pequeño?

digo que...  
-rápidamente Writ fue interrumpido por alguien que dice-  
dice que es un gusto tenerlo en casa señor Filthy Rich

-rápidamente los tres voltean a ver a quien le había hablado, Writ voltea a ver quien era, vio que se trataba de la chica que estaba en en su casa, el preguntando-  
¿que haces?

bueno vine a confirmar a que si vendría el señor también

pero si yo no tenia

ya vamos todo, la comida se enfría

-mientras ellos caminaban el señor Filthy no evita preguntarle a la chica-  
una pregunta algo vaga, ¿quien es usted por cierto?

-ella sonríe y con esa sonrisa le responde-  
una vaga pregunta merecería una vaga respuesta, que importa

-el extrañado con la respuesta sigue preguntando-  
acaso ¿usted es la madre de Writheart?

-ella sigue con su sonrisa y le responde-  
si, no, quien sabe, quizás tengamos algún parecido pero eso lo dudo

-mientras ella confundía al padre, Writ hablaba con Diamond ella, ella le preguntaba-  
parece que es muy esquiva

-Writ con una falsa sonrisa le responde-  
si demasiado

¿por cierto quien es ella? y ¿por que lleva ese gran abrigo?

-la chica que estaba conversando con Filthy le responde-  
lo llevo por que estoy acostumbrada a usarlo, y mi nombre seria algo que simplemente olvidarían después

-el señor Filthy le dice a la chica-  
jamas olvidaría el nombre de una dama tan bella

-Diamond enojada le dice-  
papá ¿que te pasa?

-el con una falsa sonrisa le dice-  
¿que?

-la chica con una sonrisa dice-  
no se preocupen, donde quiera que voy pasa lo mismo, bien creo que ya llegamos a casa

-Writheart estaba nervioso, tanto que entro el primero a casa, al entrar noto que habían muchas cosas puesta en la mesa, cosas que incluso el no sabia que tenia en casa, estaba puesto un mantel, también unos vasos y el la mesa estaba unos jugos y varias ensaladas, de la cocina sale el sujeto que llevaba dos platos que llevaban unas tortillas de acelga y otro plato que llebaba una enlazada surtida, Writ observando eso queda parado, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, el tipo dice-  
la cena esta servida, comamos antes que se enfrié, la ensalada no quedo muy bien, falto un poco de limón pero creo que es algunos detalles

-el ya un poco molesto toma los platos y los deja en la mesa, diciendo-  
me podrían acompañar a la cocina un poco, no señor Filthy, es una palabrita con estos dos

-ambos sonreían ya que no tenían opción ya que estaban esos dos hay, al entrar a otra habitación Writ pregunta-  
ya estoy harto de los dos, todo el tiempo misteriosos, pero, de todas maneras, gracias

-ambos se observa a la vez, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza diciéndose entre ellos que si, la chica habla y le dice-  
no hay de que, ya vamos a cenar

-ya los tres salen de la cocina, al salir no evito sentirse observado por Diamond y su padre, ambos al ver a Writ Filthy Rich le pregunta-  
¿esta todo bien?

si esta todo en orden, ¿alguien tiene hambre?

-ya los cinco se sientan a la mesa, cada quien se servia lo que iba a comer, mientras comían Writ observaba a Filthy Rich, el cual el no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima al otro tipo, y el no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Writheart, Diamond observado como y cada uno vigilaba al otro, parecía que había alguna tensión por, como que querían romper el hielo, cada quien parecía que quería decir algo, simplemente había un silencio, ya aburrida de eso Diamond pregunta-  
así que ¿como se conocieron ustedes dos?

-el sujeto le responde-  
bueno, habíamos sido amigos de hace bastante tiempo

-la chica le sonríe y le corrige-  
bastante tiempo, yo diría de casi una eternidad

-Writ sigue y pregunta-  
¿entonces ustedes son novios o algo así?

-el sujeto le responde-  
algo así, pero, si lo veo de una cierta manera

-ella le arroja un cubo de tomate que había de ensalada diciendo-  
ya cállate, me pone nerviosa esas declaraciones

-el le le tira una hoja de lechuga y le dice-  
ya nightmare no valla a ser que te de la cosa y termine todo en un desastre, conociéndote

-ella moleste dice-  
mira quien fue a hablar, el que apuñalo al antiguo jefe con una cuchara, no digas que es mentira por que te conozco natha

-Filthy Rich simplemente se larga a reír por aquel comentario, diciendo-  
¿en verdad es un chiste?, ¿como alguien puede apuñalar a alguien con una cuchara?

-Writ con un tono de seriedad le dice-  
pues, la cuchara es un arma muy peligrosa

¿dime por que?  
-pregunto Diamond-

por esto  
-natha toma la cuchara, tomando algo de ensalada usa la cuchara como catapulta y le arroja un poco en la cara, ella sacándose esa ensalada baja en caloría se limpia y dice-  
¿como eres capas de hacer esto?

-Writ defendiendola dice-  
eres tonto o te haces

-natha se disculpa y dice-  
ya esta bien, lo siento

-Diamond se sirve un poco de ensalada de papá y dice-  
eso no esta bien, esto se hace así  
-tomando el plato y arrojando la comida en toda la cara-

-el padre de ella estaba impresionado por la actitud de su hija, el levantándose dice-  
esto se acabo, hija nos vamos

-Nightmare toma un postre que también estaba en la mesa y le dice-  
se va sin haber probado el postre

¿que?

-ella le tira el pudin en toda la cara al señor Filthy Rich, el simplemente se lo quita de la cara, diciendo-  
bien, esto se acabo  
-tomando todo el bol de la ensalada de papa y le pone en toda la cabeza como casco a Nightmare, ella viendo como Writ y Diamond se reían toma las otras dos ensaladas, las de lechuga y la de cebolla con tomate y le las tira en la cara a los muchachos, así todos empezando una pelea de comida, natha había puesto muchas cosas en la mesa, las cosas no era simplemente comer y charlar, la cosa era divertirse, así pasaron todo el rato, ya se habían tranquilizado, ya los cinco estaban sentados en la mesa, ya estaban platicando, el señor Filthy estaba charlando tranquilamente con ambos muchacho, el estaba con sus anécdotas del trabajo que hace, natha le pregunta-  
así que simplemente invierte en los negocios, ¿no?

exacto, así fue como mi abuelo saco a este pueblo adelante, haciendo la primera inversión en las manzanas zap

oye Night, ¿que tu no sabes algo mas sobre esas manzanas?, se que tu sabes algo suéltalo

-ella se sienta bien y dice-  
de que e aprendido algo, pues, si, se supone que esas manzanas son mágicas, tienen todas las propiedades y fuerza de un rallo, dicen que los lobos de madera cuidan y comen de esos fritos, no se por que, pero ellos no poseen estomago como para comerlas pero como que les gusta, mucho, es uno de los tantos misterios del bosque everfree

-Diamond impresionada dice-  
¿como es que sabes tanto?

simplemente, lo se

-ya terminaron la cena, el Señor Filthy Rich dice-  
valla esto estuvo divertido

-ya todos se despiden, Diamond estaba con Writheart que le dice-  
valla, no esperaba que pasara esto

yo tampoco, es raro, a esos dos no los conozco, pero, no se, son tan cercanos

¿como?, no los conoces, pero, si, han estado toda la noche con nosotros

-el señor Filthy Rich estaba ya fuera diciendo-  
ya Diamond, vamos, se esta haciendo tarde

-ya despidiéndose el vuelve adentro de la casa, observando todo el desorden en el comedor, tomando una escoba empieza a barrer, sentados a la mesa estaban ambos sujetos, Nightmare y Natha, ambos parecían guardar silencio, Writ al verlos se sienta a la punta, observando aquel silencio pregunta-  
¿que pasa?

-Night estaba con una mirada muy seria, observando a Writ le responde-  
¿tu sabes algo al respecto?

¿que?

-no entendía la pregunta de aquella chica, ella continua y dice-  
bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿limpiaras todo tu?

-Writheart con la cabeza dice que si, ambos sujetos se levantan y dicen-  
asta luego pequeño

emmm... si, asta luego

-ellos se retiran, al pasar por la puerta Natha le dice al chico-  
lamento todo el misterio, pero, dime, ¿te molesto?

bueno, en un principio si, me molesto bastante, pero, díganme la verdad, ¿quienes son realmente?

-Night va hacia el chico y le dice frente a su cara-  
somo una historia antigua que ya nadie recuerda

-ambos se retiran, ya pasaron por la puerta y de golpe la cierran, Writ abre de nuevo la puerta para verlos, pero al abrirlas ellos ya no estaban, parado en la puerta el vuelve a entrar a la casa, ordenando todo lo que habían hecho en la cena, mientras llevaba todo a la cocina el encuentra algo en el fregadero, era una especie de collar, que tenia una forma extraña, tenia una forma de corazón al revés con tres puntas y unas partes huecas, el collar tenia unas gemas de diminuto tamaño, parecía valioso, sabiendo que no es de su pertenencia lo guarda dentro de su habitación, metiendo el collar al cajón junto a una foto de el cuando ayudo a Rarity, un maso de cartas de colección, una pelota de la celebración de ase una semana en canterlot, y el dinero que habia ganado trabajando en la pastelería, lo deja junto a esos objetos y cierra el cajón, viendo que era fácil de abrir piensa que debería tener un baúl para ponerle llave, ya vuelve a la cocina y limpia lo que le quedaba, ya terminando eso va hacia su habitación, tomando su diario anota en el-

* * *

_**fin dia 16**_

_**sabes, esto a sido uno de los momentos mas tenso que e pasado en esta semana, bueno ¿que paso?**_

_**primero: ayude a los señores de la pastelería, pensando que Pinkie cumpliria con lo que se supone que me iba a ayudar, bueno 1 de 2 no esta mal**_

_**segundo: me e paseado por todo el pueblo pegando carteles**_

_**tercero: la tencion que tuve al trabajar de cajero, sabes, ahora que lo pienso los dueños tuvieron mucha confianza en mi, lo digo por onfiarme el puesto mas importante y que si yo cometia un error ellos se llevarian la peor parte**_

_**cuarto: la llegada de esos dos extraños, sabes, estos tipos, eran raros, siempre mantenian un cierto misterio, lo que si me quede metido con lo que dijo la tipa llamada Night, dijo que eran una historia que ya nadie recuerda, me pregunto que habra sido, era raro, en sus rostros podia ver alegria pero a la ves una cierta tristeza  
**_

_**quinto: la cena, me la pase bien, todo gracias al otro sugeto llamado Natha, lastima que la cena despues se hizo una pelea de comida, fue divertido de por si, pero no se, el papá de Diamond parecia interesado por Night, lo digo por que, bueno no se, ella dijo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que pasara**_

_**sexto: el echo de que esos dos tipos Natha y Night estaban en casa, lo peor era que en ese momento no los **_**_conocía, eso seria lo mas obvio, temer que pase algo en casa con dos desconosidos en ella y sin contar el hecho de que ellos sabian mi nombre y que me hablaran como si me conosieran_**

**_creo que eso seria todo, a lo mejor me olvide de algo, me pregunto, ¿que hacen ellos exactamente?, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ellos sean los que mando Pinkie, tal vez, en una de esas, puede que así sea, con lo rara que puede ser esa chica a veces_**

**_me pregunto que puede pasar mañana, pero, ahora que lo pienso, estoy cansado, hoy me e movido todo el dia, sin contar con la tension, el estres, mejor sera que me acueste, sabes, creo que algo malo va a pasar, a lo mejor no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algo pasara_**

* * *

-cerrando su diario el se acuesta en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, todo el rato observaba su escritorio en la parte de los cajones, levantándose de su cama va hacia su escritorio, encima de el había una carta, era curioso, en ningun momento la habia visto, en ella abre su contenido, al leerla nota que había sido escrita con una cierta delicadeza, en ella ponia-

* * *

**_Night_**

**_Writheart, te e dejado algo como prueba de nuestra existencia, sabes nosotros ya nadie nos recuerda, nadie sabe que existimos, tu eres alguien por el que nos hemos interesado, no lo vas que estamos jugando contigo, nosotros hemos sufrido demasiado, por nuestra culpa muchos han sufrido, ya de por si un pueblo perteneciente a una extraña raza han sufrido por nuestra existencia, quiero que me hagas un gran favor, esto se que no te concierte, pero, quiero que regreses esto, sera una gran aventura, pero, el problema es que te alejaremos de los que tu mas quieres, si aceptas te estaremos esperando en el bosque everfree, a media noche, no le tengas miedo a lo que es diferente, solo es lo mismo pero en diferente formato, si aceptas te estaremos bien agradecida, pero si no aceptas, simplemente no estas preparado para la aventura, claro, esto tiene sus riesgos pero se que en algún momento valdrá la pena, se que tienes varias preguntas que no quise responderte y la que yo misma te e dado al decir que somos una historia que ya nadie recuerda, es verdad, ya nadie recuerda que alguna vez paso, todos siguen sin saber lo que enrealidad paso, te contare todo si te presentas  
_**

**_ATTE Nightmare_**

* * *

-Extrañado por esa extraña carta observa que hay algo mas en la carta, observando que en ella había un collar, parecido al que estaba en su cajón, pero este era mas diferente, este tenia la misma forma, solo que este tenia una sola joya, era una joya que parecía un corazón azul, en la parte de atrás tenia la cadena y en la cadenita tenia una pequeña placa que decía el nombre del chico, extrañado la deja donde mismo, algo temeroso se devuelve a su cama, quedándose al fin dormido

* * *

**fin dia 16**

**perdón**** tanto misterio, pero lo de "somos una historia que ya nadie recuerda" es algo que puse, una aventura, para no caer en la monotona costumbre de que todo lo que pasa es solo cosas simples, ya es momento de pasar a otro plano en lo complicado**

**perdón**** la demora, estoy haciendo los preparativos para mi viaje, me voy a trabajar, las vacaciones para mi son peligrosas, la ociosidad me hace un ser peligroso, desde jugar con proyectiles asta con cuchillas, si no hago nada me vuelvo loco, siempre tengo que hacer algo, aun que suene tonto pero los videojuegos son lo único que tengo, por el momento, ahora que trabajare como cajero en un Ok Market me dara la oportunidad de trabajar con la gente así mejorando mi carisma**

**no se por que dicen que soy demasiado tímido, eso dicen mis amigos, bueno solo tengo dos en vida real, pero bueno**

**¿Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**dia 17**_

_**e despertado algo exaltado, mi pata estaba temblando, era como un susto, lo tenia entumido, frio, tanto así que estaba mas palido que el resto, digo, miraba desde el casco asta el torso, pero igual, me dolio mucho, creo que paso algo anoche, pero, no recuerdo, vere mas tarde en mi diario para saber que paso ayer**_

_**e revisado, me cuesta mucho recordar, en mi cajon hay dos collares, es raro, no creo haberla visto antes, pero bueno, si esta aquí sera por algo, encima de mi ecritorio hay una carta, parece que es de una chica, no se, al leerla parecia que estaba algo desesperada por ayuda, me pide ir al bosque everfree, me parece raro que tenga que ir yo allá, con lo que me an contado el bosque este esta encantado**_

_**dia 17, parte 2**_

_**llego mamá con el sucio conejo tramposo, llego maquillado y peinado el conejo, parecia que le encantaba estar limpio, desgraciado, despues de todo se siente como si nada hubiera hecho, ya pasando de tema mamá estaba algo rara, como que estaba entre algo paranoica, parece que estubieron hablando de historias de terror, estaba pendiente a la ventana, cuando hice un molesto ruido con un tenedor contra el plato ella salto, se habia colgado de la iluminacion electrica**_

_**bueno hoy sali afuera para ver a los señores cake para ver como les iba, al llegar alla fui resibido por Pinkie, ella estaba trabajando, cuando le dije que me quede con su paga de ayer, parecio no molestarle, cuando le comente lo de ayer eso de la cena ella dio un salto, me dijo que lo habia olvidado, habia olvidado preparme algo para llevar alla, pero cuando le dije que tuve ayuda en eso parecio extrañada, dijo que ella no habia pedido ayuda a nadie para que me ayude a mi, raro, despues les dije como se llamaban y ella quedo pensativa, dijo que les sonaba esos nombres, pero no recuerda de donde, parecia molestarle mucho no poder recordar esos nombres, a ratos se molestaba, parecia muy seria, la deje sola desde la tienda**_

_**dia 17, parte 3**_

_**fui al parque y para mi sorprendente sorpresa me encontre a Applebloom Scootaloo y Sweetie belle, las tres estaban, bueno, parecian hacer algo, no quise interrumpirlas, habia escuchado que digeron algo asi "Cutie Mark Crussaders Detectives" no se, parece que algo malo puede pasar si hacen esto, lo digo por que al ver todo ese animo mas que algo va a pasar, sera mejor que las siga, si no puede que alguien la pase mal**_

_**al parecer encontraron un misterio no tan misterioso, parece que van al bosque everfree para ver a una amida de ellas, parece que se llama zecora o algo así, cuando fui al bosque observe algo medio raro, me pare junto a la ventana, estaban esas tres chicas hablando con esa, ¿señora?, era a rallas, como si esubiera asi blanco y negro en franjas, así era, como que era rara, aun que parecia devertida, hablaba en rimas, cada palabra lo decia como verso dijo algo como así, "si un misterio quieres buscar afuera debes" así era, mejor me largo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, a parte que el estilo espia no creo que sea correcto**_

_**llegue a casa, mamá estaba algo rara, parecia concentrada en algo, me acerque y tenia un huevo de algo, ella mantenia un silencio, me dio no se que hablarle y comentarle aserca de la nota de anoche, claro al vez debo decirle esta mañana, creo que se me olvido**_

_**dia 17, parte 4**_

_**ya es de noche y aun veo que mamá esta observando ese huevo y peor aun le dije en broma si puedo salir afuera a dominar el mundo y me dijo que no me haga daño, ya esto me preocupa un poco, bueno mañana hare algo, bueno de hecho se lo dire a sus amigas, ahora creo que preparare la cena, parece estar muy ocupada vigilando eso**_

_**dia 17, parte 5**_

_**e salido de casa a ver eso de la nota, ahora estoy algo confuso, traigo los collares y esa carta, estoy viendo ese bosque desde afuera, luce muy espeso, demaciado frondoso o muy frio, apenas sali con un chaleco cafe, menos mal que saque eso, si no me congelo**_

_**e entrado a ese bosque, acabo de esconderme de una quimera, es raro pero parecia que le gustaba, no lo digo en forma de que me quiera, lo digo por que parecia que tenia hambre, menos mal que me tope con esa manticora, apenas me vio esa cosa parecia que me queria comer tambien, ahora parece que se estan comiendo entre ellos, ¿que importa?**_

_**estoy viendo a esos dos, ella esta sentada, parece estar sangrandole la pata, tiene una venda en la pata, esta esta completamente roja, el otro parece estar muy preocupado con ella, me pregunto que le habra pasado**_

_**dia 18 esa misma noche**_

_**me e quedado varias horas con ellos, al parecer dicen que no pertenecen a este mundo, eso creo, observe a Night con esa gran herida, estaba preocupado, estaba sangrando mucho, me conto que era veneno de manticora, esa cosa ataco derrepente en el bosque y ella se estaba envenenando y se hizo ella misma esa gran herida para evitar el veneno, le entregue los collares pero solo me recivieron uno, observe el que se suponia que era el mio, este estaba mas blanco que el de ellos, cundo les pregunte por que era el collar me respondieron que ahora era completamente mio y que nunca lo perdiera, les pregunte que era lo que pasaba  
ellos me respondieron que tenian un secreto y que si ellos alguna vez morian este se perderia para siempre, me contaron que el secreto era la existencia de ellos, habian mas de ellos, dicen que los que son como ellos no tenian sentimiento, decian que eran igual que changelings, no se que sean pero dijieron que a diferencia de ellos estos eran mas poderosos, no entendi nada  
que tienen ellos, los veo así normales, ella se quito su abrigo, lo tenia completamente rojo, me fije que ella era pegaso, solo que ella tenia las alas debajo su abrigo**_

_**despues de eso me siguieron contando, necesitaban ayuda, querian disculparce, pero, ¿de quien?  
eso era lo raro**_

_**tambien me contaron algo de que no tenian corazones y que estaban demasiado lejos de casa, que tampoco pertenecian aquí y que todo lo que hacian era vagar por el mundo, para ser vagabundos parecian muy convincentes con su historia, tambien que sus amigos estan muertos por tratar de quitar algo de este mundo, segun ellos tenia algo que ver con el corazón de cristal o algo así, no entendi nada**_

_**al final me pidieron que no hiciera nada, que me quedara en casa y simplemente esperara, que me pediran un favor a ciertas fechas, sigo sin entender, en que me e metido**_

_**dia 18 esa misma noche**_

_**ya estoy en casa, sinceramente creo que ya perdio la cabeza, esta hablando con el huevo, me preocupa bastante lo que esta pasando, me e ido a mi **_**_habitación, me da no se que pensar en que me iran a pedir estos tipos, de hecho no me da miedo, solo me da algo como no se pensar en eso_**

* * *

_**dia 18 inicio**_

_**hoy desperte mas calmado, pero eso no duro mucho, mamá seguia pendiente de ese huevo, ya me esta dando algo de susto verla así, parece que no se a movido de hay hace muchas horas, no quiero preguntar si acaso a ido al baño, de hecho no quiero saberlo**_

_**fui de inmediato donde una de sus amigaso, considerando el hecho de cual seria una mejor opcion decidi que Twilight seria la mejor opción, supongo que por el hecho de ser inteligente, si creo que fue por eso, no por que la haya tirado al azar con la moneda, bueno para ser honesto la tire a la moneda**_

_**dia 18 parte 2**_

_**e ido a trabajar un rato a Sugar Cube Corner, para ser sincero es lo unico entretenido que tengo, al parecer si no hago nada me aburriria mucho, la ociosidad parece ser una enfermedad para mi, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada**_

_**dia 18 parte 3**_

_**e ido a casa y ahora estoy mas preocupado que antes, ahora Fluttershy y Twilight estan pendiente de ese huevo, ahora mejor voy con, bueno no se, ¿Pinkie?**_

_**vale ahora es peor, las tres estan pendiente, bueno mejor dejarlo como esta, no se por que me molesto con esta situacion de hecho no tengo por que hacerlo**_

_**dia 18 parte 4**_

_**estoy en el cine, al parecer con esto del dinero puedo conseguir muchas cosas, buenoo creo que eso era obvio, bueno, creo que acabo de hacer el ridiculo, creo, me gustaria ahora un refresco bien helado o alguna caja de jugo estaria genial, pero bueno, espero que ahora terminen de ver ese huevo, ahora me pregunto de que sera, tal vez de una ave exotica, igual, ¿un huevo en esta fria epoca del año?, debio haberlo encontrado en algun lado**_

* * *

_**dia 19**_

_**me e levantado algo tarde, ahora mira afuera y veo que Twilight Pinkie y Fluttershy no estaban, al parecer creo que fueron a otra parte, prefiero no saber donde, me encuentro ahora solo en casa, mirando en la casa por hay vi a ese conejo, parece estar dormido, sera mi oportunidad para vengarme de el, pero debe ser elaborado**_

_**llegue de la tienda, compre espuma de afeitar, segun el del negocio tenia que colocar un poco y el pelaje se caerira en poco tiempo, segun el la usa para colocarse en algunas heridas para que el pelo no se meta en la cortada, eso me servira para este tramposo conejo esponjoso**_

_**dia 19 parte 2**_

_**ya lo hice, le e colocado en toda la cara y la cola a este molesto animal, tengo que preparar la camara para este momento, aun que se que me estoy arriesgando demaciado creo que valdra la pena intentarlo, sera que la venganza no es buena pero a quien le importa la filosofia barata en estos momentos**_

_**tengo la especia, si bieran mi risa ahora, este conejo parece que se sorprendio al verse al espejo, hay que malote soy, bueno, el empezo esta pelea que yo no queria participar**_

_**sabes, como que ahora me siento mal por este estupido conejo, lo veo desesperado con su pelaje, a no ser que mi mamá sea algo tonta, por que cree que angel tiene alguna clase de parasito que el se rasca mucho se le cae el pelo, ¿como no se dio cuenta que fui yo? digo, entro a casa y piso la crema esa para afeitar, quisas ella confia en que soy alguien muy bueno y quiere seguir creyendo eso, me siento mal, ese remordimiento no me lo puedo sacar, sabes dire la verdad, aun que despues me castiguen**_

_**dia 19 parte 3**_

_**dije la verdad y ahora estoy en mi habitacion, no es por que este encerrado, si no por que es de noche y esta oscuro**_

_**al final me disculpe con ese bobo conejo, simplemente le dije lo siento, aun que creo que se escucho algo falso, bueno ahora me siento mejor ya que Fluttershy sabe la verdad, ahora no tengo idea de lo que pasara mañana, tengo sueño pero estoy con animos para algo, espero que sea algo bueno**_

* * *

e pasado mi meta de los 1000 lectores, menudo rollo, tengo que contarles que no voy a poder actualizar mis fics ya que consegui trabajo en santiago, me ire por un tiempo indefinido, tal vez como dos meses minimo, les digo esto para que no se molesten en decir que este sujeto se olvido de sus fics

¿reviews?


End file.
